


One night stand accident!

by sasunaruneechan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunaruneechan/pseuds/sasunaruneechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been searching for Sasuke for years. Now, four years after the war and the last time Sasuke was heard from, they meet again. Due to the involvement of alcohol they end up in bed together but even as Sasuke states it was an accident and disappears, Naruto doesn't give up on him and refuses to go back to Konoha. That is till he starts to throw up every morning. SXN, Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue.

It has been more than four years since the fourth great ninja war has ended. The alliance between rock, water, cloud, sand and leaf is still intact and summoned whenever important decisions need to be made or in case of a Chuunin exam. All Kage’s would come together to watch the main battles and promote those who pass. The Chuunin exams is now held in one of the great country’s that changes every year. 

Tsunade offered the position of sixth Hokage to Naruto, like everyone expected, but Naruto declined it politely. Claiming that he doesn’t wish to become Hokage if he can’t even protect or save his best friend. The citizens, but mostly Naruto’s friends are highly disappointed in his choice. They often try to change his mind, stating that Uchiha Sasuke is most likely dead since he wasn’t heard from since the war. Naruto denies this in any way and so their conversations often turn into heated discussions or fights. It’s because of this that that they start to hate Sasuke even more, which Naruto senses, and the bond between Naruto and his friends has become less strong. 

From time to time Naruto would leave the village for a couple of months to search for his long lost precious friend. Not even Tsunade’s threads could stop him and after so many fruitless trips she just lets him.

Naruto might have changed a lot, these past four years, his determination and loyalty towards Sasuke never wavers. No matter how many times he comes back empty handed…


	2. My desperate wish

**_Part 1. “My desperate wish”_ **

 

Naruto moans as light from the morning sun shines past the curtains in his face. Irritated he turns around in his bed and hides under the covers to shield himself against the light that announces the beginning of another dreadful day. Not being able to fall asleep again, Naruto sighs and stumbles out of bed. Hearing some noise he opens a window and takes a looks at the street down below. He sighs at the sight of some drunkards being kicked out of the pub across the inn he is currently staying at.

It has been two months since he left the village to search for Sasuke again and he knows he has to go back. It will take another month to get back to the village even with the use of Kyuubi Chakra mode. This search, like all the other ones, appears to be also in vain since he didn’t find a trace of his best friend yet again.

Naruto sighs and closes the window to block the yelling out, knowing that once he’s back in Konoha again, he would have to listen to a lot more of it.

 

“Alright no need to get depressed again.” Naruto says while he softly slaps himself awake. _Who knows, maybe I’m lucky today._  Naruto thinks as he walks to the bathroom to clean himself up. _How many times have I said that to myself now?_ Naruto’s subconscious asks. _To many. But I can’t five up on him. He’s always been my dream and if I will no longer believe in him, who will? I just can’t give up on him._ Naruto looks at his reflection in the mirror and sees his own determination in his eyes. Grinning Naruto finishes his routine and leaves the inn. He buys some food for on the way and leaves the small town behind.

 

While rushing through the trees Naruto senses three travelers coming closer. He also senses five others surrounding the three and Naruto knows that they will attack the travelers any time. The three travelers, containing a young woman, a man and a boy slightly younger then Naruto, stand back to back to defend each other. The young woman has dark brown hair tight up in a braid. That reaches till halfway her lower back. She’s dressed in brown, dark green and black, a quiver of arrows on her back having and a bow and arrow in her hand ready to fire it at the bandits. The boy was dressed in the same type of clothes and has short brown hair which is messed up in a fashionable way. In his hands he holds a short blade. The man is dressed in the same kind of way as the other two, has black grayish hair  which he wears in a low pony tail that reaches his waist and has a small beard. He has a scar in his right cheek and holds a Katana in his hand which is slightly longer than average.

Before any attacks are exchanged Naruto manages to knock out all of the bandits. The travelers look at him stunned as Naruto summons some shadow clones to tie the bandits up.

 

“Phew, that was a rather close call. Hope you guys aren’t hurt.” Naruto says as he walks up to the three who put their weapons away.

 

“No we aren’t hurt. Thanks for the help. My name is Zanzaku and these two are Kira and Kèze.” The old man says while shaking Naruto’s hand.

 

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you. May I ask where you’re headed?” Naruto asks after shaking the hands of the other two as well.

 

“A small town a little to the east from here.” Kira answers and Naruto nods knowing that it will take them another two days to get there.

 

“If you want I could escort you there.” Naruto suggest, hoping to find some delay from his way back.

 

“No that’s okay. We can take care of ourselves.” Kira taps a few times on her bow and Naruto nods.

 

“What Kira means is that we wouldn’t want to delay you from your trip. You’ve helped us a lot already by preventing unnecessary injuries. If there is any way we can repay you...” Zenzaku says and looks at Naruto questionable.

 

“Ah, well, there is something I’d like to ask. I’m searching for this person you see.” Naruto says while he takes the picture of team seven from under his jacket where he usually keeps it, close to his heart. He gives the picture to Zenzaku and points at Sasuke. “He’s my best friend and I’ve been searching for him for a long time. On this picture he’s twelve. He’s twenty now, oh and his eyes can turn red. Have you heard of him or seen him?” Naruto asks with slight hope in his voice and eyes.

 

“Hmmm... Sorry kid, I don’t think I’ve- Wait a minute. Red eyes you say?” Zenzaku says while he looks up from the picture.

 

“Huh... W-what?” For a moment Naruto is stunned. He has asked countless people about Sasuke but none of them had a clue.

 

“Oh my god. That’s him! You know that incredibly hot guy at that abandoned hide-out, who I told you about.” Kira says at Kèze.

 

“Really?!” Naruto jumps forward and takes Kira’s hands in his. “Tell me, please tell me where this hide-out is!” He says while looking at her with hopeful eyes.

 

“Ah, sure I guess we can lead the way.” Kira says while nervously grinning at Naruto’s enthusiasm.

 

Zenzaku nods and gives the picture back to Naruto. Kèze seems to want to say something but Kira stops him with a death glare.

 

* * *

 

After traveling for the rest of the day they set up camp when the night falls. After talking some more over dinner Naruto came to know the three a little better. Kira and Kèze are siblings and travel with Zenzaku to a village where a acquaintance of his lives. Kira and Kèze are orphans like Naruto and they don’t know their parents. Zenzaku had found them when they were just kids and raised them himself.

Naruto enjoyed talking with them and listening to their stories. It has been some time since he traveled in a group and the times he has, conversations would mostly turn the wrong way.

When everyone goes to sleep Naruto decides to leave camp for a bit to get some time for himself. Out of sight of their camp Naruto settles himself on a big rock and looks over the valley before him. Using Kyuubi Chakra mode he scans the area as far as he can in search for Sasuke. With a sigh Naruto gives up on his search, knowing he can’t reach any further.

 

 

 _Sasuke... You’re not far anymore right? It’s only a matter of time now. But why would you be at an abandoned hide-out? Why didn’t anyone pick up your trail faster? Wait a minute... That can’t be right? There is no way they would do that. There is no way Konoha would hide information about you from me... Right?_  Naruto closes his eyes stiff and clenches his fists.  _Sure they don’t really care much for Sasuke anymore but that doesn’t mean they would hide his whereabouts from me. We are still friends and they want what is best for me too. I shouldn’t doubt them. Just like there is no doubt on my mind that Sasuke still lives and I will find him! ... I wonder if he’s changed... I hope for the better but if it’s for the worse... I wonder if I’m capable of getting through to him... Damn it Sasuke, why do you have to be so god damn stubborn..._

 

Naruto closes his eyes and sighs deeply. He slowly opens them when he feels two hands on his shoulder that start to massage him.

 

“It looks like you’re stressed out.” Naruto recognizes Kèze’s voice. Naruto has a hard time holding back a moan of pleasure caused by Kèze’s skillful hands.

 

“Gheheh. You’re quite good at this huh.” Naruto states and tries to hide another moan.

 

“It would feel better if you relaxed some more. Clear your mind from all your worry’s, just for tonight, just for a little bit.” Kèze says and he pulls Naruto’s shirt off him so he can get some more access to his muscles.

 

 _He’s right._  Naruto thinks while he lays down on his stomach so Kèze can massage him better. _There is no use worrying over things that can’t be changed right now._ Naruto sighs out of enjoyment as he lays with his head on his folded arms. Kèze sits on top of Naruto with his legs on both sides of his waist.  He uses some more pressure as he massages Naruto’s upper and lower back.

 

“Hmmm... A little lower... Ah, yes right there.” Naruto moans softly under the gentle treatment. Kèze licks his lips and grinds with his hips a little forward and back in the same rhythm as his moving hands. Sitting on Naruto’s ass, Naruto is slightly aware of his hard on.

 

“Does it feel good, Naruto-kun?” Kèze asks and a soft moan escapes his lips as he grinds against Naruto’s ass again.

 

“Hmmm... Yes, It does.... Ha....” Naruto mumbles and moans again as he gets a little drowsy. He doesn’t even notice how Kèze pulls of his shirt.

 

“I can make you feel so much better. Let me take care of you and take all your worries and sorrow away.” Kèze whispers into Naruto’s ear. Shivers run down the blonde’s spine as he feels Kèze’s breath on his ear. “Just turn around...”

 

Kèze kisses Naruto’s neck gently and Naruto, being half asleep, complies to his whishes. Kèze smiles as he now sits down on Naruto’s crotch and they both moan as Kèse grinds their members together. Kèze leans down and kisses Naruto’s neck again as his hands move all over his chest. They both moan in unison as Kèze moves his hips again and he smiles when he feels how turned on Naruto gets. Before Kèze knows what’s going on he lies on his back under Naruto who’s face is hidden in his neck. Kèze moans loudly when Naruto grinds against him harshly. He whimpers disappointed when Naruto suddenly stops and opens his eyes slowly. Brown eyes, filled with lust, meet cold, emotionless bleu ones. Kèze pants softly as he looks at Naruto’s expressionless face. Much to his disappointment Naruto moves away from him.

 

“You should get some rest. We’re gonna leave early in the morning.” Naruto stands up, turns around and puts his shirt on again. He intends to walk away but is stopped by Kèze’s arms who hugs him from behind.

 

“Please...” The brunette pleads. “I-I really like you, Naruto-kun. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I-It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. At least let me take care of this for you.” Naruto hisses as Kèze takes his clothed member in his hand. He quickly moves away and turns around to face Kèze who is surprised to see anger in those cold blue eyes.

 

“I have no such interest in you, Kèze. I am not the type of person who falls for a one-night, meaningless fuck. Not to mention that you are too young and we barely know each other. Go back to camp. Tomorrow we will part ways when we get near that hide-out.” Naruto turns around and ignores Kèze’s call as he teleports away.

 

At a spot near a lake, far from camp and Kèze, Naruto lays on his back after taking care of his ‘little problem’ and cleaning up. He looks at the stars in the ink black sky and sighs deeply.

 

 _I guess there is no denying it now._  Naruto thinks and closes his eyes. _I really am so gay..._

* * *

“There it is.” Kira says softly while looking over some bushes to the entrance from the hide-out. Naruto nods and turns his eyes away from the entrance to face the other three.

 

“We part ways here then.” He says and the others nod.

 

“Good luck finding him. It sure was a pleasure to meet you, Naruto.” Zenzaku says and shakes his hand. After saying their goodbyes Naruto doesn’t hesitate to enter the seemingly abandoned hide-out.

 

The hide-out lies half under the ground. The walls are a dark grey color and the building exists of many halls and small rooms. The lowest ground was where prisoners were held. The ground above was for experiments.  The one above that was for the guards and such. Above that one was the floor where Naruto was on and was for meetings and such. The floor above that was for the higher ups.

 

Naruto rushes through the halls, opening each door in his search for Sasuke, which gives him a slight feeling of déjavu. His search stops for a moment when he reaches two big wooden doors. Naruto looks around him to make sure he is alone and activates Kyuubi Chakra mode to scan the area, but is not capable of seeing what or who is beyond those doors. Naruto frowns as he looks up at the doors again. Why would a abandoned hide-out have such security? Naruto wonders as he starts to push the heavy doors open. Behind them lies a big empty room which normally would be used for meetings. Across the doors Naruto came through there are another two big wooden doors. The right wall has windows that are blocked with plates so the room is completely dark. The left wall is covered with empty book shelves.

 

Naruto walks into the dark room and when he reaches the middle of it, the doors he came through close. He senses how he is surrounded by at least fifty people. They grin and smirk, thinking that they have their target right where they want him. Naruto sighs and activates Kyuubi Chakra mode.

 

“So much for abandoned huh.” Naruto mumbles before engaging himself in battle. Normally he would’ve finished the battle a lot faster, but in the dark room Kyuubi Chakra mode is like a beacon. Naruto screams it out when a sharp pain, caused by an arrow, comes from his left upper arm. He uses his Rasingan to blast the five around him away and smacks another one on the ground at his feet. Said boy groans and moans in pain and Naruto is surprised to recognize the sound. He pulls the boy closer so he can see his face.  “Kèze?!” Naruto’s eyes are now filled with anger. Whit a single hand sign he summons a dozen shadow clones. Whey separate to different parts in the room while others remove the plates in front of the windows to bring light in the dark room. The fight has come to a hold as Naruto looks at the faces of his attackers. He feels a slight pain in his chest when he recognizes Zenzaku and the young woman who shot the arrow in his arm.

 

“Why?” Naruto asks while holding his anger back.

 

“Gheheh, you honestly thought we were friends just like that? Boy are you naive.” Kira says with a mean smirk.

 

“The power that is sealed within your body is too strong to stay in the possession of a mare child. You use that power as if it is your own.” Zenzaku says earning a fast and defensive reaction from Naruto.

 

“I only use Kurama’s chakra and my own for justice and to protect those who are dear to me.”

 

“Your justice may well be different from someone else’s! Your friends are the enemy’s of others or could pose a threat! You are just a boy who doesn’t understand his own feelings nor knows how to control them. You are naive and easily influenced by others. You are too young and to inexperienced to carry the responsibility of powers you can’t even oversee.” Naruto is stunned for a moment but his anger soon returns and he folds his fists.

 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. I won’t even bother to explain. I only have one question. Sasuke was never here was he?” Naruto asks while gritting his teeth.

 

“Gheheh. Can’t believe you fell for that. It’s like you made your own trap. Have never heard of the guy. Whoever he is, he must be quite desperate to have you as his friend.” Kira says evilly, not seeing how Kèze makes his way to her. “No wonder he left you. He probably doesn’t even want to be found. Who would ever wish to be friends with a naive monster like you.”

 

The sound of a slap echo’s through the room. Kira softly lays her hand on her red left cheek and looks at her sibling with surprise.

 

“He might be our enemy now, that doesn’t mean you can insult him like that. When you speak words like that, sister, you just disgust me.” Kèze’s voice is filled with anger and despise. He sighs and turns to face Naruto. “It’s a shame.” Kèze says. “If you hadn’t rejected me I would have warned you, Naruto-kun.”

 

Naruto’s eyes narrow at his words and he jumps forward to attack as he hisses: “You are no better than your sister.” Naruto no longer hesitates with his attacks. Naruto got into plenty battles in which he had to kill before and he has no intention of holding back this time. Locking away his emotions, Naruto kills one after the other including those who betrayed him.

 

After the last body stops moving, a death silence falls over the room. Naruto stands in the middle of all the bloodshed and stares emotionless at Kèze’s blood-stained body. With still his emotions off, Naruto summons some toad oil and spreads it over the bodies and the rest of the building, leaving some explosion tags every now and then. Once outside he turns around to look at the building one more time and snaps in his fingers. Naruto watches the explosions and the fire burning. After the last explosion Naruto falls down to his knees and hits the ground as tears flow down his face. He screams and cries all his frustration and disappointment out as his fragile hope falls to pieces.

* * *

**To be continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a sad ending isn't it?  
> Next chapter will be better though. I guess the title already says a lot... :3  
> Comments with some effort in em will be highly appriciated!
> 
> Next chapter: Fuck me all night long


	3. Fuck me all night long!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Lots of smut en smexyness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like SasuNaru you're on the wrong page, mate. No need to comment if ya can only insult the writer.  
> And remember this is FAN FICTION! It's a 'what if' situation.
> 
> As to my other readers, take some hot choco and a cookie, and enjoy reading!

“Here you go sir.” A waitress says as she puts a bottle of sake and a cup on the table in front of the slightly depressed blond. Naruto nods and fills his cup as the waitress walks away. He takes three shots in a row, hoping that the alcohol will cloud his mind fast.

 

Ever since he had to kill someone for the first time, Naruto took the habit into drinking after each time. Whenever he was on a mission with others and they had killed too they would often end up drinking together. Most of the time it would be with Kiba or Shikamaru. But Naruto would rather drink on his own, taken that he never drinks too much with others so he will remember what was said and done. On his own he would often drink so much he would pass out.

 

After taking his fifth shot Naruto lays whit his chin on the table that stands in a corner of the pub.   _For a moment I thought you were so close. I had hoped we would be reunited by now, but it seems that my desperate wish to find you has clouded my mind..._   Naruto sighs and takes another shot, already feeling the alcohol’s effect.

 

After a hour Naruto stumbles on his way to the inn, where he had rented a room, having the sake bottle still in his hand. He mumbles to himself softly while walking through the halls and giggles a bit as he walks up against the wall. The numbers of the doors are clouded so in front of the door he thinks is his, Naruto leans his face close to the number till it hits his nose. Naruto giggles as he leans back and wipes over his nose. Shrugging he opens the door, not finding it strange that he didn’t have to use his key, and walks into the room. He drinks the last bit out of the sake bottle and let himself fall on the bed where he immediately passes out.

 

Ten minutes later a door in the room, that leads to the bathroom, opens and a raven haired man at the age of twenty walks out with nothing but a towel around his hips. He doesn’t even notice the blond on his bed as he dries his hair with another towel. He turns with his back to his bed as he picks out some clothes form the closet and starts to put them on.

 

“Sahasuke!”

 

Said raven staggers as he hears someone call his name. He quickly grabs a Kunai from a shelf of the closet and turns around with the Sharingan activated and anger in his eyes. The blush Sasuke had on his face deepens as he realizes he was afraid of being seen naked by the blond who is just sleep talking on his bed. Sasuke holds his hand over his face for a moment and then continues dressing himself. He puts on a long sleeved black shirt with a V-neck and a black pants. He then takes a look at the blond and sighs irritated when he sees the empty bottle of sake. He picks it up and throws it in the trash, picking up some beer from the fridge on his way back to the bedroom. He sits down at the low table not far from his bed and drinks half of the bottle in one go.

 

 _When I wake up that blond I’d better not be completely sober. He will be far from sober as well, taken how much he had to drink._  Sasuke looks over to the bed where Naruto softly mumbles in his sleep and smiles a little.

 

After some time of drinking some more, Sasuke starts to slightly feel the effect of the alcohol. He stands up and makes his way to his bed where he hears Naruto mumbling his name again.

 

 _Dobe..._ Sasuke thinks as he looks at the sleeping face of his former best friend and rival. Sasuke silently observes him as he sits down on the bed next to the blond. He takes in all the changes in his appearance and recognizes the things that haven’t changed in all those years.

 

When the war had neared its end, Sasuke knew he couldn’t stay, taken that he was still distrusted by others and seen as a criminal.

Of course he could have explained his actions and confront Konoha with the truth but Sasuke knew that anger and hatred were still the most overwhelming feelings in him towards Konoha and that it would take a long time to get over all the trauma’s he’s gotten over the years. Sasuke feared he would emotionally break down if he told them about such painful experiences or that he would discover even more painful truths. In order to deal with his unstable emotion’s, traumas and the past he yearns to leave behind, Sasuke knew he had to leave. He had to get away from the places, the people who reminded him of all the painful things he’s been through. All Sasuke ever wanted, ever since the night he lost everything he cared about, was to get over it and move on. He knew though that that wouldn’t be possible if Itachi, and later Danzo and Konoha, were still alive. They were the ones who would keep confronting him with his past, keeping the nightmares alive, and would most certainly pose a threat to his future. Each time Sasuke finally managed to complete his revenge he would think that it’s finally over. But each time he would discover something even worse.  
The decision to leave wasn’t difficult to make since he didn’t have a home to return to anymore anyway. These past four years Sasuke had been traveling around the world. He would go to places he’s never been before and met all kinds of new people. He never stayed at one place for longer than a couple of weeks or months. Sasuke has learned a lot from the people he had met on his journey, but the most important thing is that he has learned to let go of his past and how to move forward. As time had passed Sasuke has managed to get close to his original character again.

 

Naruto starts to softly moan in his sleep which catches Sasuke’s attention again. The blond starts to squirm a little as he keeps moaning with a frown on his face.

 

 _I wonder what he is dreaming about._ Sasuke thinks as he suddenly feels attracted to his former best friend. He leans in closer to him as he puts one hand next to Naruto’s slightly blushing face.

 

“Saha... Ngh...Hmmhmm...” Naruto moans, causing butterfly’s in the raven’s stomach. Sasuke can’t take his eyes of him. Naruto’s face is cutely flustered. His bright blond hair sticking to his slightly sweating forehead. His tanned skin and his soft slightly parted lips that lets short breath’s out so erotically. Sasuke licks his lips and leans in to Naruto’s face unconsciously. Sasuke closes his eyes as their lips are only a short breath apart.

 

“I won!” Naruto yells suddenly, knocking Sasuke of the bed to the ground before their lips could have touched. Sasuke scowls as he wipes over his bruised cheek while Naruto turns on his side and continues to giggle and mumble in his sleep. Flustered and pissed off, Sasuke stands up and hits Naruto not so gently on his head to wake him up.

 

“Itetetete. Wrhat t’hell was tha for?!” Naruto shouts and turns to face Sasuke with a scowl as he tries to get his vision sharp.

 

“That is for knocking me over, you usuratonkachi. What the hell do you think you’re doing in my bed?!” Sasuke says as he folds his arms in front of his chest and looks at the blond sternly. Naruto wipes his eyes a few times to clear his blurry vision and tries to think straight.

 

“S-Sasuke...” He says softly as he looks at the raven stunned.

 

“Oi, you awake yet dobe?” Sasuke pokes Naruto’s forehead as he sits next to him again. He’s surprised when Naruto doesn’t answer. Naruto’s eyes are now filled with tears and he quickly wraps his arms around Sasuke’s neck, ignoring the questions of his unconscious.  Even if this is a dream. Even if it is his drunken mind playing tricks on him. He would enjoy every moment of holding his precious friend close.

 

“S-Sasuke...*sniff* Sahasuke, Sasuke...*sniff*” Naruto sobs while letting his tears fall. Sasuke wraps his arms around the devastated blond as Naruto’s shoulders shock with each sob. Naruto starts to cry harder and louder while holding Sasuke tighter. Sasuke strokes his back and shushes to him softly, trying to calm him down. They sit like that for some time till it seems that Naruto starts to calm down a bit. Sasuke softly kisses Naruto’s forehead and leans against it with his own. Blue eyes look into black ones as Sasuke gently wipes away Naruto’s tears. He smiles softly at Naruto to reassure him that everything will be alright. Naruto’s heart skips a beat and he feels the butterfly’s in his stomach going crazy. Due to the alcohol he acts on impulse and kisses Sasuke on his lips with passion. Before Sasuke knows it he kisses Naruto back, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind. Sasuke softly bites Naruto’s lower lip, asking for entrance which he is quickly granted as Naruto opens his mouth for him. Whit his tongue, Sasuke explores every corner of Naruto’s mouth. Naruto moves his head a little so Sasuke can slide his tongue in even further and moans softly. They keep their eyes closed as their tongues move around each other, cherishing each moment, movement, touch as they exchange saliva. Naruto leans back a little and pulls Sasuke with him so he lays on his back with Sasuke on top of him. They have to break the kiss in order to get fresh air and both of them are panting from having kissed so passionately for so long. Naruto lays his hands on Sasuke’s cheeks and his eyes fill with tears as he feels Sasuke so close. Making it all seem to real.

 

“Sasuke...” Naruto says and a single tear rolls down his face which is quickly wiped away by Sasuke’s hand. “I... Miss you... so much. P-please be real.. Please don’t disappear...” Before Sasuke can answer Naruto has pulled him into another kiss again.

 

“I won’t.” The raven reply’s between their hot kiss. Sasuke knows he shouldn’t take advantage of Naruto like this but he just can’t help it. There is no way he could resist him, though the alcohol plays it’s part in it, clouding his straight thinking mind. Both of them are turned on now.

 

“Prove it. Touch me. Let me feel you everywhere...” Sasuke smirks as he hears the demanding tune and desperation in his voice. He kisses Naruto shortly and pulls of his shirt while Naruto takes of his own. Soon they are completely naked with their clothes scattered around the room. Naruto lays on his back while leaning on his elbows and Sasuke sits in front of him.  They look at each other’s body and Naruto gulps as he sees how big Sasuke’s cock is. Sasuke smirks as he makes his way over to the blond.

 

“No matter how many years pass, I guess I’ll always be bigger then you.” Naruto growls softly and looks away with crimson cheeks. Sasuke places a hand on one of those cheeks and makes Naruto face him. Instead of mock, what Naruto expected, he reads concern in Sasuke’s eyes.

 

“Are you sure about this?” The raven asks unsure. The desperation, determination and lust return to Naruto’s eyes.

 

“Yes.” He says firmly, washing all doubt Sasuke had away. Sasuke kisses Naruto deeply and lays down between his legs. They both moan loudly as their members are being pushed together. Sasuke gently kisses Naruto’s neck and starts to make his way down, leaving a trail of hickeys from Naruto’s jaw to his left nipple. In the meanwhile Sasuke’s hands explore Naruto’s chest everywhere and Naruto encourages him by moving his hands over Sasuke’s back and through his hair. He moans loudly when Sasuke takes his nipple in his mouth while he plays with Naruto’s other one with his hand. The sound is like music to Sasuke’s ears and he is rewarded with more as he sucks Naruto’s nipple. He bites softly in it and turns circles around it with his tongue before going back to sucking it. The sensation drives Naruto crazy and he bucks his hips up to grind his member against Sasuke’s. Sasuke moans softly and moves his head up to kiss his horny uke deeply again while grinding against him every now and then.

 

“Nhg... Ah.. Sasuke... Mmore... P-please... Fuck me!” Naruto moans before smacking his lips on Sasuke’s again. Saliva flows down Naruto’s chin as they kiss with more and more lust and passion. Sasuke suddenly breaks their hot kiss and moves his way down Naruto’s body while leaving kisses, hickeys and bite marks. He gently kisses the top of Naruto’s member and enjoys the sounds Naruto reacts with. From the lowest part of Naruto’s shaft Sasuke licks up to the top causing Naruto to moan loudly and yearn for more, which Sasuke gives him. He takes Naruto’s hard member in his hot mouth and Naruto cries it out of pleasure. Sasuke starts to bob his head up and down while gently stroking it with his teeth every now and then. “Ngh.. ah, ah... Sa-Sahsuke... I’m gonna...” Naruto moans as Sasuke moves faster. When Sasuke feels Naruto coming he takes in half of his sperm and swallows it, letting the other half flow over Naruto’s stomach. Naruto breaths heavily from the treatment and having called Sasuke’s name out at his climax. Sasuke wets three fingers with Naruto’s sperm and holds one finger at Naruto’s entrance. He wavers one last time as he looks over at Naruto’s face for approval. Said blond, covered in sweat, his cheeks bright red and having nothing but lust in his eyes, nods determinedly. Sasuke slowly enters his finger into Naruto’s tight hole and Naruto screams it out. Having his finger only half way in, Sasuke quickly moves to Naruto’s chest to suck, bite and turn around his nipple again in order to distract him from the pain as he slides his finger in further. Naruto’s moans slowly die out as Sasuke stops moving his finger, having it completely in. The raven leans up to Naruto’s face and kisses him gently.

 

“I’m sorry if I hurted you. I...I have never done this before... A-are you still a virgin?” Sasuke looks at the blond questioningly with a slight bush on his face.

 

“Yes... I’m still a virgin... But it’s okay, Sasuke. You don’t have to go easy on me. I want it to hurt. Make it hurt so I’ll know this isn’t a dream... So I will remember...”

 

Sasuke nods and kisses Naruto deeply while moving his finger again. Naruto’s cries from pain soon turn into moans from pleasure. Whit his free hand Sasuke plays with Naruto’s nipple while he attacks the other with his mouth again as he adds another finger. Sasuke complies when Naruto begs him to move his hand faster and is pulled into another sloppy kiss when he starts scissoring.

 

“Ah...Ah, ah... Sasuke... Fuck... Skip the last one... Enter m-me... I-I want-ah... You now!” Naruto moans loudly and wraps his legs around Sasuke’s hips. Using the remaining sperm on Naruto’s stomach, Sasuke wets his hard shaft and aims it at Naruto’s widened entrance. Not wasting any more time, Sasuke slides his member into Naruto’s tight hole. They both moan in unison as Sasuke enters Naruto all the way in. Naruto can feel the tears sting in his eyes while Sasuke enjoys the feeling of Naruto’s soft, wet, hot wand surrounding his big throbbing cock, but has a hard time holding back so they can adjust.

 

“Move.” Naruto whispers demandingly but Sasuke can see the tears in his eyes. He decides to ignore it and kisses Naruto deeply and gently as he slowly starts to move. After their first few slow thrusts Naruto already pleads Sasuke to move faster. Sasuke can no longer hold back and pulls up Naruto’s legs higher as he starts to move faster and faster. Naruto shouts it out and begs for more each time Sasuke hits his hot spot. The room is now filled with moans from the both of them.

 

“Yes... Ah... Sasuke... I’m... Ahalmost... Ngha..” Naruto moans as he tries to hold himself back.

 

“M-me too... Ngh... Scream my name... When you do.. NhNaru, Naru, Naru...” Sasuke replies between his thrusts.

 

Naruto screams out Sasuke’s name when he finally comes. Sasuke feels the wands around his member tighten and comes hard within the blond while moaning his name. Sasuke lays down on top of his uke and they both lay in each other’s embrace, panting heavily while they enjoy the afterglow of their make-out session. Sasuke feels how he starts to get drowsy and intends to pull out of Naruto but is stopped by the blonds legs that embrace his hips tightly again.

 

“Don’t go out. I want to feel you inside me more.” Naruto says and kisses Sasuke’s neck gently.

 

“Hmmm... I’m tired Naruto. Let’s just sleep...” Sasuke softly says as he notices how Naruto keeps kissing him.

 

“No, I don’t want tonight to end. I want to fuck with you all night long.” Before Sasuke can answer Naruto has rolled them on their side. Pushing Sasuke over, Naruto intends to sit on top of him but they fall from the bed on their other side.

 

“Ugh... You usuratonkachi, that hurts!” Sasuke says growling.

 

“S-Sorry...” Naruto says with a apologetic grin.

 

He quickly pulls Sasuke over him to their other side and sits on top of him. Sasuke rolls with his eyes as Naruto grins at him. Naruto leans down to capture the others lips whit his and moves his hands all over Sasuke’s chest.

 

“You just relax and enjoy. Now It’s my turn to move and make you feel really good.” Naruto says as his hands explore Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke’s answer is stifled by a moan as Naruto starts to pinch his nipples. Using the same tactics Sasuke had used on him, Naruto feels how his seme gets turned on again. Naruto lets out short breaths and soft moans as he starts to move his hips. He takes a look at Sasuke who has his eyes closed, a slight blush on his cheeks and soft moans leave his slightly parted lips. Naruto starts to move faster and closes his eyes as well while one loud moan after the other leaves his lips.

 

 _It hurts but it feels so good at the same time. He’s here... He really is here... I finally found him! And I won’t let him go again._ Naruto thinks as he starts to slam himself down on Sasuke harder and harder. Sasuke’s moans increase in amount and volume. He quickly sits up and guides Naruto with his hands while kissing the blonds tears away, which he knows are out of joy. They whisper each other’s names as they come together. Naruto treasures the feeling of Sasuke’s hot liquid filling him up and knows that nothing ever felt so good before.

Naruto leans with his head on Sasuke’s shoulder and intends to enjoy the afterglow but his seme isn’t satisfied yet.

 

“Don’t think you can get some sleep now that you’ve actually got me into the mood again.” Sasuke says and quickly pushes Naruto up against the wall. Naruto wraps his legs around the ravens waist and screams it out as Sasuke starts to slam himself into Naruto mercilessly.

 

“Sa-ha... Ha... Fast-sa-ah, ha...” Naruto’s moans quickly become meaningless as Sasuke continues to abuse his prostate over and over again, causing the blond uke to see stars. Sasuke feels himself reaching his climax as he tries to hold himself back from coming. Ecstasy and adrenaline rush through his body as he concentrates on Naruto’s unsteady moans and how good Naruto’s insides feel especially when the wands tighten around his big member when his uke comes. With a few more harsh attacks at Naruto’s insides Sasuke comes inside of the blond as well for the third time that night. While still breathing heavily he quickly carries Naruto to the bed where they lay down. Sasuke notices how Naruto is knocked out, knowing that he is the one responsible for it. Sasuke sighs deeply and pulls Naruto close, being still inside of him and not wanting to pull out. The raven regrets his actions already. The effect of the alcohol had already worn of somewhere around round two but having gone that far he’d thought that it didn’t matter if they went a little further. Naruto was the one who didn’t want to stop after all and he wanted Sasuke to show no mercy. Still, Sasuke couldn’t shake of feeling guilty. He decides not to think about it anymore for now and starts to remember the make-out sessions of that night which he had enjoyed so much. He pulls Naruto closer, wanting to be deeper inside of him and falls into a sleep filled with dreams about his blond, horny uke.

 

 

* * *

 

 It’s still early in the morning when Sasuke wakes up. He looks at the blond in his arms and remembers what had happened last night. With a sigh he carefully slides out of Naruto and of the bed to his feet. He looks back at the blond, who is no longer a virgin, and takes some underwear as he makes his way to the bathroom.

 

 _How could I have been so stupid..._ Sasuke thinks as he lets hot water from the shower power on his face. _I don’t even like him like that. I shouldn’t. He’s the hero of Konoha. That same Konoha that betrayed me and turned a blind eye at me and that bastards actions. I’m a criminal to the world and would only drag that dobe down. This was a mistake! I should never have done this with him! Why is it always him? Why is it always Naruto whit whom I’m getting in these kind of situations in?!_ Frustrated Sasuke hits the wall and then turns the hot water cold so he can cool of a little.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly midday when Naruto wakes up. He groans at the headache he’s got and the pain in his body. He tries to sit up but whines at the harsh pain coming from his ass. He whimpers softly as he carefully lies down again. Naruto sighs deeply as he remembers what had happened last night. The alcohol had started to wear off half way their second round and he can remember the last one clearly. A smile spreads on his face now that he knows it all really did happen. He looks around the room and his smile soon falters when he doesn’t see the raven, who is no longer a virgin, anywhere. His eyes then fall on the glass of water, the pills and the note standing on his nightstand. He picks up the note and starts to read it with a fast beating heart.

 

_Oi dobe,_

_I don’t know if you remember what had happened last night but taken the pain you probably feel, you can guess it. We both had too much to drink and didn’t think straight about what we were doing. It was a mistake. I never should have done this with you. It’s best that we both forget this ever happened and move on. Reach for your own future, Naruto, for that is what I’m doing whit mine._

_Farewell,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

 

Tears roll down Naruto’s cheeks as he starts to re-read the note, checking it on any hidden messages but finding no such thing. His shoulders shock as he buries his face in his hands which are soon soaked from his wet, salty tears. The pain in his chest is unbearable and he knows that those painkillers can’t take it away. Even if he could get up, Naruto stayed in bed that day. In that bed where Sasuke had made him feel so incredibly good, Naruto gives in to his abused and broken heart. The tears keep flowing until his sobs eventually guide him to sleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another sad ending at the end of a chapter...  
> But hey, being crual to main characters and teasing readers with cliffhangers is writers priveladge! :P ^.^
> 
> Thank you guys for commenting! It really warms my hart and ceeps me motivated. ^.^
> 
> Next chapter: "I am what?"


	4. "I am what?"

**_Part 3_ **

 

 _Damn it!_ Naruto thinks as he hovers over the toilet again to throw up for the fifth time that morning. _What’s wrong with me?_

 

The morning after his breakdown Naruto had managed to gather himself up again. It has been over a month since his make-out whit Sasuke and he has been throwing up every morning for a couple of weeks. Naruto still didn’t return to Konoha since he got so close to Sasuke and didn’t want to give up on his search.

 

_Maybe It’s best that I do head back... I’ve never been this sick before and I doubt it’s from a broken heart. Ba-chan is gonna get worried to if I stay away much longer. I don’t have any lead on Sasuke anymore ether anyway._

Naruto stumbles on his feet to pack his stuff for the way back. He checks out of the inn and skips breakfast, knowing he would only throw it up, as he rushes out of the small town towards Konoha. Once he’s in the forest he activates Kyuubi chakra mode. Even with the use of Kyuubi’s chakra it will take him another month to get back Due to the morning sickness and the sudden hunger attacks it takes him even longer to get home. Finally, after a good four and a half month away, Naruto returns to Konoha. Not in the mood for his friends or putting on a fake smile for the villagers, Naruto teleports straight to Tsunade’s office.

 

“Tsunade-ba-chan I’m ba-“ Naruto’s loud announcement is interrupted as a book hits him straight in his face.

 

“You’re late, brat!” Tsunade says sternly, standing behind her desk. “Three months top, Naruto, it has been nearly five!” Naruto scratches the back of his head and grins nervously as he listens to Tsunade’s lecture.

 

“I’m really sorry, obaa-chan. I just kinda got delayed...” Tsunade notices how Naruto’s smile dissapears and can see the sadness in his eyes.

 

“Did something happen?” She asks as she walks around her desk and leans against it.

 

“Well, T-there were these people who told me they had seen Sasuke. They lured me into a trap b-because they wanted Kurama. T-they said that I was to yo-young and inexp.... D-damn it…” Naruto says as he tries to wipe his tears away, but they just keep coming. “Why am I crying?” Naruto chuckles softly in a week attempt to laugh it off.

 

It pains Tsunade to see him like this. Naruto normally never showed his tears and she can only guess that the reason for these unstoppable tears is that he didn’t find Sasuke again. She guides him to a couch in her office and sits down next to him. After a bit Naruto gets to calm down.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Naruto asks while holding his head in his hands. “I normally have a lot better control over my emotions. I’ve been throwing up a lot and yet I sometimes can’t seem to stop eating. I’m confused. Why am I acting like this?” Naruto looks at Tsunade with his last question and the Hokage can see the desperation in his eyes.

 

“Hmmm...” Tsunade closes her eyes as she thinks over what Naruto told her. _Taken all those symptoms he told me I can only think of one condition but that wouldn’t be possible... right? Maybe he’s just stressed out. People eat a lot when they do but throwing up isn’t a logical combination. Not to mention that Naruto’s emotion are a total mess... I’ve got to examine this better._ Tsunade opens her eyes and stands up. “Before I draw any conclusions I want to examine you better. Come.” Naruto quickly stands up and follows Tsunade out of her office.

In the halls they pass Shizune who is holding a pile of books and paper.

 

“Ah, lady Tsunade, Where are you going? These papers need to be signed and preparations for the upcoming Chuunin exams need to be discussed.” The raven haired woman says while silently pleading Tsunade to think about her work.

 

“That can wait. I’ve got more important things to take care of now.”Tsunade answers without slowing her phase or even look at her assistant.

 

“Lady Tsunade!” Shizune calls out but scowls as she sees that Tsunade had already turned the corner. She sighs deeply as she makes her way to her bosses office with Tonton following her and agreeing with her complains.  

  

* * *

 

“Here.” Naruto says as he hands the small, closed bottle with his urine to Tsunade.

 

“Thank you. Now sit over there and wait till I come back. And don’t touch anything!” Tsunade says sternly before she goes to another room.

 

“I’m not a child.” Naruto mumbles and pouts as he sits back in his chair with his arms folded. Alright, he did cause trouble three years ago, but that electronic bed just asked to be played with! And that wind blowing thing felt really good at that hot day. And come on, that bleeping machine just looked as a freaking game console! Anyone would mistake it for that. A devious smile spreads on Naruto’s face as he remembers the moments and the historic way the nurses had reacted.  
His thoughts are interrupted as the door opens and Tsunade calls him in. She gestures him to take of his shirt and lay down on a bed with a tv-screen and a laptop next to it.

 

“This will be cold but bear with it.” Tsunade says as she smears the cold jelly liquid on Naruto’s stomach. Tsunade looks at the laptop and frowns, causing Naruto to get uneasy and concerned.

 

“E-everything alright?” He asks unsure and swallows after. Tsunade can see the concern in his eyes and pulls out a cloth to clean Naruto’s stomach while she closes the laptop with her other hand.

 

“Naruto, I need to ask you something personal and you have to be honest with me.” Naruto sits up and sways his legs over the edge of the bed as he cleans the rest of his stomach as well. He fears Tsunade’s question, not knowing what to expect, but nods. Tsunade takes a deep breath and looks Naruto straight into his bright blue eyes.

 

“Have you been intimate with someone?” Naruto’s eyes widen as he gasps for air. He doesn’t know how to answer or react.

 

 _How does she know? Should I admit? If she knows it was Sasuke... No! She can’t know that!_ Naruto panics on the inside and Tsunade can see it.

 

“Naruto, you can trust me. I might be Hokage but in first place I am a medical-ninja and the patients privacy stands above all. Whatever is said between us, will stay between us.” She takes one of Naruto’s hands in hers and looks at him determinedly. Naruto nods as he tries to hold back his tears.

 

“Yes...” He whispers with trembling voice. Tsunade nods and strokes Naruto’s hand.

 

“Can you tell me his name or how this happened?” Naruto shakes his head quickly at Tsunade’s question.

 

“I-I don’t remember. I was really drunk so... I don’t think I hated it. I just don’t remember... Wait, what makes you think it was a guy?” Naruto says, hoping Tsunade will fall for his excuse. Tsunade takes a deep breath and lets go of Naruto’s hand while leaning back.

 

“Naruto what I am about to tell you will be hard to believe. I think you can get more answers out of Kurama but listen to me now. Naruto, it appears that you are pregnant.” Naruto can’t do anything else then just stare at her. A silence settles between them till it’s broken by Naruto’s soft chuckling.

 

“I am what?” He asks unbelievably.

 

“Pregnant, Naruto. I couldn’t believe it ether so I ran the tests over and over again but they all had the same outcome.” Tsunade shows Naruto four strips that say he’s positive. “Just now I scanned your stomach and it appears your body has adjusted itself on carrying a child. I think Kurama has to do with this.” Tsunade looks at the young man in front of her. She knows this must be really hard for him to take in. Especially since he doesn’t even know the other guy whom he did it with. As far as she knows he could have raped him. Naruto stares in front of him with many thoughts running through his mind.

 

 _I’m pregnant? Is this some kind of joke? From that one time? That one night? I carry another life inside of me? I carry Sasuke’s child?!_ Suddenly the entire meaning of being pregnant and the consequences hit him full force. “But I’m a guy! How on earth am I supposed to give birth?! How am I supposed to take care of a child?! I can hardly take care of myself! I never asked for this! It was just one night! How could this ever have happened?! Everyone will think I’m some kind of freak! Why is- How come- This isn’t- how am I- Why-“ Naruto lets himself fall to the floor where he cries in his hands. Tsunade quickly kneels down to hold the trembling, shocking and devastated blond in her arms.

 

“It’s going to be alright Naruto. I won’t let you go through this alone. When the time comes we will bring your child into this world operationally. I will see to it that nothing bad befalls either one of you. You don’t have to worry about your friends. They love you and will always accept you the way you are. I bet they would all be willing to help you take care of this child. Everything will be fine Naruto.” Tsunade keeps shushing Naruto to calm him down. Naruto means so much to her. He is like a grandson to her and seeing him so devastated, so lost, awakens her (grand)motherly instincts. At the same time, despite all his overflowing negative emotions, Naruto can feel the love she has for him. Not knowing how his mother would have acted, Tsunade comes close to that title. He cherishes the moment, even when he starts to get a hold of himself again. 

 

“I want to ask Kurama.” Naruto says as they let go of each other. Tsunade nods and Naruto sits down on the bed again with folded legs and closes his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Soon he stands before the grand cage and looks into crimson eyes. The water around him comes to his ankle’s and is lukewarm. The bars of the cage look golden as the water reflects on it and on the walls in the room.

 

“Kurama.” Naruto says as greeting and takes a few steps towards the cage.

 

“Naruto.”  Kurama’s dark voice replays as his red tails softly sway through the air.

 

“What did you do to me?” Naruto looks at him whit no emotion. The red beast smirks and his eyes glimmer deviously.

 

“I took every chance I got to make you pregnant. In order to create life, DNA of two people is needed. With my chakra I made it possible for your and Sasuke’s chakra to combine. I can’t say I had to little of Sasuke’s. You two kept fucking like rabbits. If your pregnancy was like a fox’s you could have gotten at least ten kits.” Kurama’s dark laughter echo’s through the room.

 

“My love-life is none of your concern, so stay out of it!” Naruto yells with a tomato-red face.

 

“I would love to kid, but the two of you were just too loud. There was no way I could ignore your screams and loud moans. And I am glad that you said ‘love-life’ and not ‘sex-life’. For it is love that you feel for that brat. And you can make him feel the same way about you, if he doesn’t do so already.” Kurama’s eyes soften when he sees the hope return to Naruto’s light blue eyes. He cares for the little blond in front of him, though he wouldn’t admit that easily. He has seen Naruto grow up, all the hardships he went through and how he handled them. Truth is, though he’d never admit it, Kurama is proud of all the things ‘his’ kid has achieved. He knows Naruto better than anybody else and can read him like an open book.

Kurama has gotten sick of watching Naruto run in circles to find his Sasuke and he knows that Naruto wouldn’t be able to keep himself together if he doesn’t get some more hope. Even if Sasuke doesn’t give in, Naruto won’t be alone anymore with this child.

 

“You... really think I can?” Naruto asks unsure whit hope in his voice and eyes. He already knew his feelings for Sasuke ran that deep. He found out during that night, which was the reason why he didn’t want to stop. Why he wanted to make Sasuke enjoy it as much as he did. To Naruto, that night wasn’t about having sex. It was about making love. And though the alcohol played it’s part in it for the both of them, not once did Naruto regret losing his virginity to Sasuke. He had hoped Sasuke felt the same, but the moment he found the note it had felt as if Sasuke had taken the biggest part of his heart with him. If there were a chance to get Sasuke to love him the same way, Naruto would do anything.

 

“Kid, you got the leader of the Akatsuki to turn over a new leaf. If you can make friends with such strong enemies, there is no doubt that you can win Sasuke over. Gheh, you could even call it a rivalry match since the brat is nearly as stubborn as you. Make him your mate kid. You carry his child now so you are practically his family. I am sealed inside of you so I can at least have some influence in your life. It’s not just sound that I can’t block out, it’s your body temperature to. Not to mention that it’s my chakra that has to heal you up.”

 

Naruto blushes deeply and pouts at Kurama’s last mocking words, but smiles inwardly. He knows the red demon cares about him and Naruto cares just as much about him. _If I can even get a demon, filled with hatred, to love me, then I’m sure I can make Sasuke love me too._ Naruto thinks to himself.

 

“Thanks, Kurama, for giving me a family. That’s all I ever wanted.” Naruto says while he leans up against the bars of Kurama’s cage.

 

“I know, kid. Now get lost and let me rest. Make sure not to use my chakra to much since it’s used for the health of your and Sasuke’s kid. Also, you better find him before this kid is born. It would be better for everyone when he’s there when his kid takes in his first fresh breath.” Naruto nods determinedly. Just before he goes back to where Tsunade is waiting for him he hears Kurama’s last mocking words. “It seems that kiss in class proves you two to be destined.”

 

When Naruto opens his eyes he has a scowl on his face, which worries Tsunade. She had been eagerly waiting, hoping that she was right about Kurama sticking behind it. Though she denies it to herself, Tsunade is rather fascinated by the fact that Naruto, as a guy, is capable of carrying a child. It goes against all laws of nature and as a medical ninja she is highly interested in the cause. But her love and concern for the blond, whom is still just a boy in her eyes, goes above her curiosity. She would never do anything that could possibly harm Naruto. Though the entire situation makes her wonder whether the same could have happened to the other Jinchuriki’s. It does actually make sense at some point. The only weakness of the seal is pregnancy after all and if only female Jinchuriki’s can get pregnant then only male one’s could exist. It seems there has to be a weakness to the seal and since pregnancy is it, it should be possible for male Jinchuriki’s to get pregnant to.

 

“Naruto? Is everything alright?” Naruto quickly looks at her as he hears the concern in her voice and smiles.

 

“I’m fine. Kurama is indeed the one who made this possible.” Naruto looks down at his stomach and lays his hand on it. “...This miracle...” He says while feeling the love for his unborn child. The child he and Sasuke made together. Tsunade is relieved to see how calm Naruto is. She can tell that he has accepted the situation, found peace with it and now cherishes a strong love for his kid.

 

 _Naruto will be a great parent._ Tsunade thinks and is determined to see to it that these two will be alright. “Naruto, I suggest you tell Sakura about this. It doesn’t have to be now, but I think it will be better that multiple medical ninja can keep an eye on you. You know you can trust her and I’m sure, as your team-mate and close friend, she’d be more than willing to help you in any way with this. Also, it’s best you don’t go on missions. No searching for Sasuke anymore either, understood?”

 

Naruto’s heart beats fast at Tsunade’s last words and knows that he can’t give up on his search, especially now. _Should I tell her it was Sasuke? No, I can’t do that. At least not now, not here... I need more time. I’ve got to think this over._ “Yes ma’m...” Naruto says while avoiding the Hokage’s eyes. “Can I go home now?” He asks and Tsunade nods.

 

“Make sure you come to me for check-ups every once a week.” Naruto nods as he leaves the room and heads home.

  

* * *

 

After having some dinner and taking a shower Naruto lies in his bed while looking at the ceiling. He has his hand on his stomach and gently caresses it as many thoughts run through his mind. _I still can’t believe this is really happening. I have Sasuke’s child inside of me... I’m so curious to what he or she would look like. And what gender would it be. I’m fine with both, it’s already a miracle that I’m getting a child with Sasuke at all, so I won’t complain. I will love our child no matter what._ Naruto softly sighs and closes his eyes. _I hope I can find Sasuke in time... I miss him. I want to tell him. But what if he doesn’t want our child? What if he just thinks I’m some kind of freak and is utterly disgusted with me?_ Naruto feels a shiver running down his spine and he turns on his side where he crawls up like a ball. _No. Sasuke isn’t like that. He will never be like that. The way he touched me... The way he looked at me... He might call it a mistake, but I know that it meant more to him then he lets on to. He... probably just got scared or something. After everything he’s been through it’s probably hard for him to trust others again... I wonder where he’s been all this time and why I couldn’t find him. Sasuke... Where are you now? Damn it, you bastard, you can’t let me go through this alone. You’d better show your face to me sometime soon and be sorry about leaving me like this or else I swear I’ll kick your ass so you’d be the one who can’t walk straight up for days!_ A grin spreads on Naruto’s face as he pulls the covers over his head, waiting for sleep to take him over but another thought pops up in his head. _How am I gonna find him if Tsunade forbids me and keeps an eye on me? And I honestly don’t feel like going alone... I can defend myself but I can’t use Kyuubi’s Chakra to much because of the baby. What if such a group shows up again or stronger? What if I can’t defend myself well enough? Or make a mistake? It’s not just my life I’d be putting on the line anymore. If... If I tell Tsunade... Would she understand? Maybe... But only if I explain it well enough. I also should think about how I’m gonna tell Sakura-chan. There is no way I’m ever gonna tell her it’s Sasuke’s of course. I mean, she had a crush on him for so long and even though she says she’s over him, there is no way I can tell her I slept with her former crush. Hmmm... Now how am I gonna tell Tsunade..._ While thinking over a strategy sleep slowly start to cloud Naruto’s mind. When the sleep finally takes him over his dreams are filled with Sasuke and their child.

 

* * *

  “Obaa-chan! Go on a date with me!” Naruto shouts as he walks into the Hokage’s office.

 

“I am not that desperate, brat. Honestly, do you have to be so loud this early in the morning?” Tsunade replies from her desk while massaging her temples. “You were here only two days ago. I said a check-up each week, not each day.”

 

“I know. And I didn’t mean a real date. I’m not desperate either. Just come to my house around six. I’ll make us some dinner and then we can talk about... some stuff... Till Sakura comes. Y-you know, it might help if you’re there when I tell her... Or let’s just say that it’s a get together for not desperate people.” Naruto says and grins with his arms folded behind his head. Tsunade sighs as she leans back in her chair.

 

“Fine, fine. I am the one who suggested you’d tell her after all. But you better make something eatable, and I don’t mean ramen.” Naruto’s grin spreads and he nods before rushing out of the Hokage building.

 

 

* * *

 

After doing some shopping for dinner, Naruto walks over the streets of Konoha till he sees a baby shop. He holds still before it’s window and looks at the stuff behind it. He smiles when he sees the stuffed animals, baby toys, baby car, clothes diapers and food. Naruto wavers whether he should walk in and buy something till a couple walks out of the shop. They talk and smile at each other while holding hands and Naruto can tell that the woman is highly pregnant. He feels a sharp pain in his chest as he watches them walk away and turns around to head home again, wishing Sasuke were with him so they could prepare for their baby together.

 

* * *

 

“I’m coming!” Tsunade hears after knocking on Naruto’s door. She’s glad to see him so cheerful as he opens the door for her and she can smell the delicious scent of their dinner hanging through Naruto’s cozy home. When they enter the Kitchen Tsunade is relieved to see two plates with rice, meat and sauce instead of Naruto’s usual instant ramen.

 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” She says as she sits down at the table in front of Naruto.

 

“Two years ago I started to try things out. I’m glad I did cuss it’s also better for the baby.” Naruto says and grins before taking a bite.

 

“Glad that you finally figured that out.” Tsunade says after swallowing her bite and grins at the now pouting blond.

 

During the rest of their dinner they talk about casual thing like; what is needed and important for rising a child, how the surgery would go and of course, how the others will react.

 

“Baa-chan... There is actually a reason why I called you over so early.” Naruto confesses after putting their dishes in the sink.

 

“Tel me, brat.” Tsunade says as Naruto sits down on his chair again. She had figured as much, taken that he wouldn’t call her over for just dinner. Naruto sighs deeply as he gathers his courage while sliding his hand in his pocket to hold Sasuke’s note.

 

“I actually lied when I said that I didn’t know who did this to me.” Tsunade raises a brow but doesn’t interrupt Naruto’s explanation.  “I-I was the one begging him for more. I yearned for him and I know now that I love him. I loved and enjoyed every second of it and I know he did the same. We didn’t confess but I know that it had meant more than just a good fuck to us. I... regret that I didn’t confess to him. I-I want to find him, Tsunade, so I can tell him my true feelings and that I carry his child, his family.” Naruto has a hard time fighting his tears back and swallows hard as he pulls out Sasuke’s note to let Tsunade read it. Tsunade’s eyes widen when she reads the name at the bottom of the note while Naruto continues. “Sasuke had plenty reasons for his actions, good reasons. I don’t know where he has been all this time but he has changed. In a good way. Please, let me search for him, Tsunade. I need to tell him about our child who needs him. I need him... I... Can’t live without him... I-I miss him... so much...”

 

Tears are flowing down Naruto’s cheeks as his shocking shoulders accompany his devastated sobs. Tsunade looks at the blond worried while she thinks over his request. It remains quit for a bit which gives Naruto the change to get a hold of himself again. He looks up when he hears Tsunade sigh.

 

“Even if I didn’t approve, you would still keep looking for him right? I can tell that you truly love him and that you would do anything to be with him. Then who am I to tell you that you can’t?  Everyone in Konoha can tell that you two had a strong bond and nobody can say for sure that it isn’t there anymore.” A bright smile spreads across Naruto’s face and he can’t help himself, though the side effects of his pregnancy is partially to blame, from hugging the blond woman.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tsunade-baa-chan! Thank you so much!” Naruto says and Tsunade can’t help but smile inwardly.

 

“Now hold on a minute. I wasn’t done yet, you brat!” Tsunade says as she pushes Naruto off so she can breathe again. Naruto’s smile drops a little as he looks at her with concern in his eyes. “I will allow you to keep searching for Sasuke, but I won’t let you go alone. Your condition is to unpredictable and you mean to much to me and this village to take the risk of letting you leave unprotected. I also won’t allow you to leave the village for longer than a month. And I do think It’s best not to tell anyone that Sasuke is the father of the child you carry.” Naruto nods. He understands and agrees with all her conditions. They talk about Sasuke’s possible whereabouts, who should take part in the search team, how Sasuke might react which brings them to how the others might react. Naruto is extremely happy to know that Tsunade approves and is willing to help him find Sasuke. He feels their bond growing with each word that is spoken and regrets distrusting and pushing her away for so long. Their conversation comes abruptly to an end when they hear knocking on Naruto’s front door. Naruto gulps, knowing who is standing behind his door, and nervously opens it to invite his pink haired teammate.

* * *

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tun tun tuuuun.....  
> Now you guys tell me how ya think Naruto is gonna tell the truth to Sakura?  
> Oh, and are any of you, perhaps, interested in Sasuke's POV?
> 
> Ah, anda thanks guys, for coming to my defence against some homophobes who dare to comment such hate comments. :P  
> Truly, honestly, really, absolutely, undenyably, greatly appriciate your support guys!!! :D :3 ^.^
> 
> Oke oke, almost, almost we're at my personal favorite chapter. It's not the next, but the one after that. So please do stick around! :3 :D
> 
> Next part: "Just drop that bomb"


	5. Just drop that bomb

**_Part 4. “Just drop that bomb”_ **

 

* * *

 

“So... Naruto when did you come back?” Sakura asks to break the awkward silence that hangs in the air ever since they all seated down in Naruto’s cozy living room. Sakura had been surprised to find her teacher here and understood that whatever Naruto had to tell her, it was important. It’s not hard to see though that Naruto is extremely nervous so she thought of starting a casual conversation to break the awkward silence.

Naruto clears his throat before he answers Sakura’s question. He sits in the lazy chair left of her while she sits in the middle of the couch and Tsunade is seated on her right in another lazy chair. A low table stands between them and across from it is a fireplace where a small fire burns to warm the room.

 

“ A-A couple of days ago.” Naruto answers without looking up at Sakura.

 

“I see...” She replies, not knowing what else to  say as she fears that Naruto has news about Sasuke, and taken his nervousness It’s not good.

Tsunade watches the two without saying a word. She wants to help Naruto out but knows that it’s best for him to do this himself. He will have to tell others eventually as well after all.

Naruto panics on the inside. He had thought through a plan, a way of telling Sakura but due to his nerves he’s forgotten what he had intended to say. _Of all times to have a black out now... Damn it! I had such a good idea on how to do this why can’t I remember?!_ Naruto thinks. _Come on, come on, think dobe! think! Argh don’t call me that! Damn it Sasuke why the hell did you have to leave?! I could really use your help right now!_ Naruto has his eyes closed and takes a deep breath, ordering himself to breath slowly. _Calm down... I guess I’ve got no choice... Just have to say it. Just gotta drop that bomb._ Naruto swallows hard before he stands up and turns to Sakura.

 

“Sakura-chan, I-I am pregnant!” Naruto shouts with closed eyes as his voice hits over. When it remains silent Naruto opens his eyes to see that not only Sakura’s jaw has dropped but Tsunade’s as well. Naruto’s face turns crimson within seconds as he sits down again, wanting to disappear in his chair, while the two females look at him with surprise, shock, amusement and disbelief. With still her mouth open Sakura turns to look at her master who had gotten control of herself, having only the amusement glittering in her eyes.

 

“Ah... I-Is this a joke?” The confused girl asks and looks at Naruto again. “If this is a joke it is not funny Naruto. I-I mean, guys can’t get pregnant... You can’t just-” Tsunade decides that now it is time to interfere and help Naruto out a little taken that he seems to grow smaller with every word Sakura says.

 

“Sakura, you should hear him out. I know it’s unbelievable but you should really listen to Naruto’s full explanation.” She says and Sakura closes her mouth as she turns to face Naruto again. She observes him and concern takes her over. Taken Tsunade’s reaction on this she has to take this seriously.

 

“Ah.. Yes, well.. You see...” Naruto says but his thoughts wander off elsewhere. _Explain? How am I ever gonna explain? There is no way anyone would believe me... Just look at her reaction. She’s my closest friend here in Konoha and knows me better than most people do._ Naruto’s thoughts are interrupted by Tsunade.

 

“Naruto? Come on tell her, you know what to say.” She says as she sees that she as his attention. She can tell though that Naruto is stressing himself out.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Right, of course I know what to say.” _If even Sakura-chan doesn’t believe me then why would others react any different._ “It’s.. It’s because of Kurama.” _Why would Sasuke react any different?_ “Y-You know, Kyuubi. He’s the one responsible for this.” _Everyone would just think I’m some freak. The guy who got pregnant. Who would ever want a relationship with someone who doesn’t know his own gender..._ “H-He used DNA from me and someone else...” _Sasuke would never dare to look at me again... My friends would call me a liar..._ “I-I am...” Naruto stops as Sakura lays her hand on his cheek and wipes away a tear.

 

“Naruto...” She says and the blond can read the concern in her eyes. He quickly wipes away his tears and sniffs.  “What do you mean with DNA from someone else, Naruto? Did... What happened?” Sakura asks as she swallows. She can’t remember the last time she saw Naruto’s tears and fears what might have happened to him. Their bond might not be as strong as it used to be, she still really doesn’t want her precious friend and teammate to get hurt.

 

“N-No.. I... Couple of months ago I lost my virginity while being drunk. I don’t remember much but I do know I liked it.” _She believes me?_ Naruto can see the curiosity and concern in Sakura’s eyes which encourages him to go on. “Kurama took any chance he got to combine my and this person’s DNA together and create a new life within myself. He knows I’ve always wanted a family and gave me just that... I-I love this child and I want to keep it. B-But I’m probably gonna need help. Baa-chan says it’s better that you keep an eye on me as well for the sake of the health of my unborn child and me...” Naruto sighs deeply and wipes away a few more tears. Sakura leans back on the couch and with her head on her pulled up knees she observes her friend a little longer.

 

“Naruto, can you come over here.” She says as she gestures to the space beside her. Naruto nods and sits down on the couch as well, next to his pink haired friend. “Pull your shirt up.” She says as her hand gets a green glow around it. Naruto blushes and looks away as he pulls his shirt up just enough to expose his stomach. Gently Sakura lays her hand on it to try to find any trace of life in it.

 

“It’s still too early. He’s pregnant for about two and a half month.” Tsunade says and Sakura retreats her hand. Naruto lowers his shirt but doesn’t dare to look at either one of the woman who are both lost in their thoughts as well.

 

“I-Is it... Was it a guy who... you know...” Sakura asks shyly on which Naruto nods. She looks at him as she gets worried again. “And you’re sure he didn’t force you?” Sakura looks at Naruto sternly, wanting him to tell the truth. Naruto’s eyes widen at her question, not suspecting her to ask him something like that.

 

“I’m sure, Sakura-chan. I-I’m sorry if I ever gave you the wrong impression. But it... it  seems I’m not really all that much of a ladies-man after all... “ Naruto looks away again after showing her the determination in his eyes. Sakura just smiles at him. Sure she loves Naruto a lot but he is more like a brother to her. Though at one point she did fall for him after Sasuke had left and Naruto had grown more mature, she realized that her feelings for either one of the boys had grown to be nothing more than sisterly love. After the war she soon grew to miss the old, hyperactive, clumsy and always happy Naruto who had been replaced by his darker side. How powerless she had felt to have to watch him change. By the time he truly started to change it was already too late to stop it. Naruto grew up to fast and had far too much responsibility resting on his shoulders. He keeps blaming himself for so many things but no matter how hard his friends tried to change his mind about it, Naruto would only grow more bitter to them and himself. Looking at Naruto now Sakura can see a change in him, though she doesn’t know what or why. All she knows is that this change was good for him. Showing his trust in Tsunade and herself means that Naruto is opening himself up again even if it’s for just a little. Sakura is convinced that his love for his child is the reason he’s opening up some more. From the depths of her hart she is Kurama thankful for it.

 

“Sakura, I want you to keep an eye on him. You should be the first person Naruto goes to whenever he has problems or questions handling this. Report to me every once in a week.” Tsunade says as she stands up and turns to look at Naruto sternly. “And you, Naruto, make sure not to worry too much. Too much stress isn’t good for your child. Make sure to get plenty of rest. We will talk more when you  come for your check-up next week.” Naruto nods and stands  up as well to escort the Hokage to his front door.

 

“Thanks obaa-chan, for... You know... Everything.” Naruto says with a shy smile as he scratches the back of his head. Tsunade smiles back at him and nods before she turns around to walk to the streets.

 

“You better stay out of trouble brat.” She says over her shoulder.

 

Naruto smiles and closes the door behind him to lean against it with his back, looking at the floor in thought. His grin widens and he laughs softly while closing his eyes.

 

“What’s so funny Naruto?” Sakura asks, standing before him. Naruto looks up to her and she’s overwhelmed with the feeling of nostalgia as he shows his usual goofy grin at her, which she hasn’t seen in a long time.

 

“I’m just glad. I’m really glad I don’t have to go through this alone. That baa-chan and you are willing to help me out and not be freaked out over this... I’m just really, really grateful.” Naruto pushes himself of the door and walks over to Sakura to hold her hands. “Thank you, Sakura-chan.” He says smiling.

 

“That’s what friends are for.” Sakura answers not wanting to push the subject. “I guess I should head back home to. If there is anything at all, just come to me Naruto. I will help you in any way I can.” Naruto nods and lets go of her hands to guide her out.

 

After Sakura has left he takes a shower and goes to bed where he thinks over everything that was said. _That could hardly have gone better. I’m glad that Sakura-chan accepts me being pregnant. Though if she knew the child is Sasuke’s, I doubt she will accept it this easily. I don’t want to break her heart like that. It’s best she doesn’t find out. Nobody aside baa-chan is allowed to know. I’m already lucky that she allows me to keep searching for him..._ Naruto sighs deeply as he thinks about the good times he had with Sasuke as he slowly drifts of to a peaceful sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

The half-full moon is nearly at its highest point while the stars are softly flickering around it. Down on the dark ground beneath, most peaceful animals and humans have gone to sleep while the dangerous and sinful ones are out to play. In the dark forest near Konoha runs a dark shadow towards the village where the unknowing guards are having trouble to keep their eyes open. The shadow easily teleports past them towards the house of his target. Silently he opens a window and slides into the bedroom of a ignorant blond who is currently still fast asleep. Step for step he gets closer to the bed, careful to not make a sound and wake the blond. Naruto softly mumbles meaningless words in his sleep and turns his head a little while smiling softly, causing eyes black as night to slightly flicker like the stars in the night sky. He softly sits down next to the blond while letting one hand rest on the side of Naruto’s head, stroking his cheek gently with the other multiple times. Naruto smiles and leans into the touch as he slowly starts to wake up. Deep blue meet night black eyes as the two look at each other for a bit.

 

“S-Sasuke...” Naruto softly says as his eyes widen and fill with tears. Sasuke nods with a soft smile on his lips as he keeps stroking Naruto’s whiskered cheek with his thumb. He leans in a little and Naruto pulls him close to smack their lips together. Before Sasuke could even ask for entrance by softly biting the blonds lips, Naruto already opens his mouth for him so he can enter. Whit his tongue Sasuke explores every corner of Naruto’s mouth before he turns it around Naruto’s own. They kiss each other fiercely and deeply, wanting to make up for the time apart and show the other through their actions how much they have missed one another. Sasuke breaks the kiss in order for them to get fresh air and catch their breath. They look at each other for a bit, not needing any words to explain their feelings for one another before Naruto pulls the love of his life back in another passionate kiss. He moans softly into it and wraps his arms around Sasuke’s neck as he tries to kick the blanket of him. Sasuke smirks softly into the kiss at Naruto’s desperation and pulls the blanket away from him himself.

 

“ahhah... Sasuke....” Naruto moans as Sasuke starts to kiss his neck after having himself positioned between his legs. He softly nibs at Naruto’s earlobe and slides his tongue down his jaw line towards his neck. He gently kisses, softly bites and leaves hickeys all around Naruto’s neck as he slowly goes lower. In a swift move Naruto pulls of his sleeping shirt and kisses Sasuke deeply after wards. They enjoy tasting each other’s saliva and Naruto tilts his head so Sasuke can slide his tongue in even further. Sasuke’s hands roam all over Naruto’s chest and stomach, touching as much skin as he can reach. Naruto moans and whimpers as Sasuke starts to play with his nipples.

 

“Naruto...” Sasuke whispers between his kisses as he goes lower. “My Naruto...” With his left hand Sasuke starts to pinch his uke’s right nipple and Naruto hisses loudly when Sasuke sucks hard on his left one. Tanned hands hold onto black locks as Naruto arches his back every now and then while Sasuke keeps attacking his nipples. Sweat shimmers on his body in the moonlight while his face is covered by a blush. His lips are parted as he pants and moans so erotically, causing his seme to get hard instantly.

 

“God, Naruto you’re so sexy... so beautiful...” Sasuke says as he kisses Naruto hastily while quickly pulling of the blonds shorts. Naruto breaks the kiss and moans Sasuke’s name with a voice filled with lust as Sasuke strokes his member. “Oh Naruto... keep doing that...” Sasuke pleads as he pulls of his own clothes. “When you moan like that you just drive me crazy!” Not wasting any more time Sasuke pushes his body close to his lover’s and they both moan into their kiss as their members are being pushed together.

 

“Oh Sasuke... Gheh... J-just fuck me... nhaa...” Naruto begs between his moans and their kisses. Sasuke doesn’t need to be told twice as he holds his fingers before Naruto’s mouth who starts to suck on them eagerly without breaking their eye contact. Sasuke can see the lust and desperation in Naruto’s beautiful eyes and he swallows hard at the sight as Naruto sucks hard one more time and licks them provocatively as the finishing touch. He grins as he leans up some more and lays his hands on Sasuke’s chest, still never breaking the eye contact. Sasuke is mesmerized by those lust filled, deep blue eyes and is hardly aware of how Naruto pushes him into a sitting position, though at the same time he is curious to see what Naruto intends to do. Naruto kisses him teasingly and starts to lick his chest in a straight line down. Sasuke can’t help the soft moan that leaves his lips as Naruto gently and teasingly kisses the top of his hard shaft. Naruto gently lays his hand around Sasuke’s hard member and places soft kisses to the sides of it. Sasuke’s breaths quicken as he takes a firm hold of Naruto’s blond hair and has his eyes closed while he enjoys his ukes gentle treatment. Naruto licks his member up from the bottom to the top and softly bites the side of it on which Sasuke hisses, causing the blond to smirk. Whit his hand he gently rolls his seme’s balls causing him to moan a little louder which satisfies Naruto greatly.

 

“Damn it Naruto.. Don’t be such a tease...” Sasuke says as he pushes Naruto closer to his throbbing member. Naruto smirks and licks Sasuke’s cock again while looking him straight in the eyes. Sasuke growls but can’t help the loud moan that leaves his lips as Naruto finally takes his member into his hot, wet mouth. Unconsciously Sasuke starts to thrust his hips forward, wanting Naruto to deep throat him already and move faster.  Naruto circles his tongue around the hard shaft while slowly sliding up and down as he listens to Sasuke’s moans and satisfied sighs. With his teeth he softly scratches Sasuke’s member on which Sasuke pleads him for more, and fast. Finally Naruto gives into his pleads as he starts to deep throat him faster and faster, knowing that his seme is close now. “Fuck Naruto... I’m gonna... ghnn...” Sasuke manages to say as pleasure takes him over when Naruto starts to hum around his member. With a low moan Sasuke finally lets his seed out which get eagerly swallowed by his horny uke. Out of breath Sasuke lays down beside his blond with closed eyes and a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Don’t think you can get some sleep now that you’ve actually got me into the mood as well.”  Naruto says on which Sasuke smirks, knowing where he got that line from.

 

“Don’t worry... I will ravish you so hard you can’t walk for weeks...” Sasuke softly says back as he waits for his breath to take a steady rhythm again. No answer comes on that and as Sasuke opens his eyes he is surprised to see the ceiling so clearly as it appears to be day already. Looking around the room which is clear to see thanks to the sun that shines through the curtains, he sighs deeply as he realizes it was all just a dream. Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment and frowns as he thinks back to the blond he lost his virginity to. _God, how could I have fallen for him so deeply... I can’t be with him... Naruto... He has to move on. He’s far better off without me. He will become the best Kage to have ever existed... He will fall in love with someone else... Marry that person and have a family on his own one day..._ Sasuke swallows hard at the pain that he feels inside his chest. _I can’t have him no matter how much I want to. The life style that I’m living isn’t suitable for that dobe, traveling from one place to the other out of fear of getting caught... No doubt that he will come with me if I’d ask him but I don’t want to separate him from his friends either. Naruto needs people around him while I’d better avoid others since I don’t know whether I can trust them... I just have to get over this. Naruto is better off without me, so I will have to move on as well. Even if our paths cross again, I won’t make that mistake twice._

 

Determined Sasuke opens his eyes as he gets up to head to the bathroom where he takes a shower to clean himself up. After that he packs his stuff and leaves the inn as he heads towards the gates that signal the end of the small village where he had spent the night. On the road he quickens his steps while he pulls the hood of his black cape over his head.

 

_I shall take the path that leads me to my own happiness as well, though I don’t know where it will lead me. I guess I’ll just take the nearest one and see where it will take me._

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Sasuke's POV, even though you guys didn't ask for it. :P  
> To be clear, the yaoi-ish part was a dream Sasuke had. As an introduction going from Naruto's POV to Sauke's. :P  
> Did any of you see it comming that Naruto would tell it to Sakura like that? What of her reaction to it? Any good?
> 
> Oh aaaand the next part is my personal favorite!!! Oh I look so forward to let you guys read it, and to find out what you'll think of it! :D :D  
> But I'll be patient. Cuss I would like some comments on this chapter to of course! :P :3 
> 
> Next chapter: Otura & Rura


	6. Otura & Rura

**_Part 5. Otura & Rura. _ **

 

* * *

 

The sun burns brightly in the clear blue sky while the tree’s wave softly in the warm breeze. Sunlight shines through their leaves and reflects on the river water which is filled with all kinds of fish. They swim through the water as they try to hide away or escape from their enemy’s such as other fish, birds, wild animals or humans. Next to the river burns a small fire where Sasuke had decided to take a break from his journey. He already caught some fish from the river and has lied them next to the fire to get himself some water. In the water he looks at his reflection for some time as he gets lost in his thought. He still has his hairstyle the same way as he used to have and caries a long sleeved black shirt with a small also black cord around his middle, black jeans and standard shinobi sandals. On the back of his shirt is the small symbol of the Uchiha clan visible just above the sheath of his sword which he carries on his back.

 _I have changed a lot..._ Sasuke thinks as he compares his reflection with the way it used to be when he hated the village so much, when he was still a part of team seven and before that, when his parents were still alive. _But I’m still different from the way I was back then..._ A small smile spreads on Sasuke’s lips. _I don’t think I’ll ever be the way I was back then and it’s better that way. Everything that’s happened to me, no matter how painful, has become a part of who I am and I’ve become stronger because of it. I’m sure that mother and father would think so too..._ Sasuke fills his bottle with water and intends to turn around as he hears a deep growl. Being so lost in his thought Sasuke didn’t hear the intruder of his camp come closer to the fire and the fish he had caught. Slowly Sasuke turns some more so he can take a look at who it is that’s threatening him. His eyes widen when he sees the big, majestic, black lion who slowly gets closer to the fish, denying his instinct of fear for the fire. Fascinated Sasuke sits as still as he can while he observes the creature in front of him. He had never seen a black lion before, in fact he had never heard of the existence of them. Brown yellowish lions, white lions, yes. But black lions were something else. Not to mention that this wasn’t a small one. The more Sasuke observes him the more he notices the little details that stand out. The black lion has a scar from his right nose thrill till above his right eye causing it to be blind. His left eye is focused on Sasuke though as he eats two of the five fish. Sasuke also notices that despise the size of the lion he appears to be rather thin. The majestic beast growls lowly once more before taking the rest of the fish in his mouth, filled with sharp blinking teeth, before he turns to head to the forest again. Sasuke breaths out not knowing he was holding it in. He then softly smiles and makes his way closer to the fire to burn it up a little and catches some fish again. He can’t help but look every now and then to the direction the lion disappeared to, wondering where it went. _He couldn’t have gone that far. The place is surrounded by high cliffs and this valley isn’t all that big._ Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment and turns to stare into the fire before him.

 

After resting for a while Sasuke decides to travel further. The clouds gather quickly now, chasing away the heat that lasted for the past few days. When the first drops fall Sasuke smiles softly as he looks up, welcoming the cooling weather after walking in such heat for a few days. He ignores how soaked he gets after it starts to rain harder and continues to walk further, not even quickening his step. After a few hours of walking he suddenly holds still as an old instinct of fear takes him over. His heart races and his senses are on high alert as he looks around him, wondering what it is that calls forth this age-old instinct. He notices how he is not the only one feeling it as he sees the animals living in the valley run from the direction he came from. Birds, rabbits, mouse’s, deer’s, foxes, squirrels, wild horses, buffaloes and other animals rush by him, fearing what is behind them more than the human in front of them. Taking a few steps back Sasuke focuses on what could frighten him like this and notices the booming sound that’s getting louder and louder. The louder the sound gets the closer it comes and the stronger Sasuke’s instincts tell him to run, run for his life. His eyes widen in fear when he sees a huge amount of water, mud, animal caskets and broken trees coming his way with full speed. The river in the valley had been closed off on one side by rocks  where there used to be a waterfall. Due to the sudden water pressure that had build up before the rocks, the water finally manages to burst through, treading past the river borders, causing death and destruction on his way.

Sasuke rushes up into the trees, not knowing when the valley stops or where to find a safe spot he just rushes forward. When the water starts to close in on him he quickly teleports ahead for a few mile. Thunder crashes through the sky where the clouds have become so dark that it nearly looks night. In the light of it, Sasuke can see the cliffs and rushes towards it, while he notices how the water doesn’t go higher than half the cliffs. From the corner of his eye Sasuke notices a cave in the rocks where the water won’t reach. He quickly teleports towards it, knowing that he won’t be much saver on the open fields outside the valley.

Once he’s in the cave Sasuke turns around to see the massive destruction that the gone wild river is causing. He then turns around and summons a small flame in the palm of his hand that alights the dark cave. With his back to the storming weather Sasuke walks deeper into the cave and turns the corner that it seems to make. From then he can walk onwards in a straight line for a couple of meters until he reaches a dead end shaped like a dome.

A soft growl makes him turn to the left of the cave where he finds a small black lion cub in a corner, all alone and frightened. Slowly Sasuke slides himself down against the wall opposite of the lion cub.

 _The lion I saw earlier today is probably this one’s father._ Sasuke thinks and sees the remains of some fish not far from the young lion. _But what about the mother? Why would a black male lion hunt food for the younger ones? Normally the females hunt. Unless of course..._ Taking a closer look at the wild kitten, Sasuke notices how skinny it seems to be. _The father was rather thin too and instead of hunting a deer or so it steals some small fish that already had been caught. I guess he had to take care of his child all alone..._ Sasuke leans with his chin on his arm which rests on his pulled up knees while in his other hand he still holds the small flame. He sighs softly as he keeps observing the small lion who is slowly falling asleep under his soft growls. After some time Sasuke senses how sleep starts to take him over as well and he lets the small flame die out as he lies down. Before he drifts of to a dreamless sleep he thinks about the majestic black lion who is probably still out there in the storm and Sasuke hopes he will make it out okay so he can take care of his child.

 

* * *

 

When Sasuke wakes up the next morning he doesn’t open his eyes as he senses how a small wet nose is sniffling his arm. The little fur bal, what Sasuke guesses to be the lion cub, walks around him some more, exploring what has come into its home. It starts to sniff Sasuke’s hand and licks it, causing Sasuke to smile as he carefully takes a peek. His smile soon falters though and is replaced by a hiss as the cup bites in his hand. Out of fear for the sudden movement, the little black lion runs back to his sleeping place while Sasuke sits up and takes a look at his hand which is slightly damaged. Sasuke shrugs it off and stretches his arms as he stands up. He looks at the lion cub and then further around the cave which is now enlightened by the light of the next day. He notices how there is no trace of the big, majestic, father lion and Sasuke fears the worst. He walks past the lion cub and heads for the entrance of the cave where he looks over the valley. A death silence clings in the air as Sasuke looks over the destroyed valley that is in ruins caused by the water. The water level has lowered, tree’s are overthrown and torn from the ground, animal body’s scattered over the muddy ground and the early morning sun is reflected on the many pools of water around the river which has drastically grown in its size. Sasuke takes it all in, scanning the area in silence until his eyes see the black creature half underneath a fallen tree not far from the style path that leads to the cave. Even from such a distance it’s clear for Sasuke to see that it’s dead. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply. _So he didn’t make it..._ Sasuke thinks before he opens his eyes again and walks into the cave where he finds the lion cub crawled back against the wall. _You are an orphan now to huh... If I leave you, you will most likely die..._ Sasuke thinks as he looks at the little black fur ball with his usual stoic look. The cub growls lowly as it tries to hide himself into the corner some more and Sasuke can see the fear in its eyes. Sasuke takes a deep breath before he turns around and heads out, leaving the cub by itself.

 

After Sasuke left the cub starts to calm down a little, but gets uneasy quickly again. His father hasn’t shown himself in quite some time and the storm from before had made him feel very uneasy and afraid. When the stranger had come into his house he had panicked a bit but eventually he started to calm down as he realized that the stranger had meant no harm. The sound of someone else’s breath could always get to calm him down. The stranger had shown no signs of danger or panic and that had its effect on the little lion cub.  
Now he was all alone again. The scent of death clings in the air and comes from outside the cave. Scared and alone the little lion cub mewls and whines, hoping for an answer from his father, the stranger, or just anyone... Anyone who could hear him. Who could help him and prove to him that he wasn’t utterly and miserably alone...

 

“Well, well. It seems you start to miss me already then?” Sasuke says and chuckles as the little cub yelps and jumps into the air of fright for the sudden sound. With still a faint smile on his face Sasuke gets closer to the little lion on which the cub takes a defensive position and growls softly. On a few meter distance Sasuke slowly sits down and after a bit the cub does the same. When nothing happens the black little orbs notice the five fish that Sasuke is holding. Carefully Sasuke lays the fish in front of him and patiently awaits the black lions reaction. His hunger and curiosity eventually win it from his fear as he carefully gets closer, step for step. Sasuke observes him while making sure not to move an inch. Before he can take the cub away with him he would have to win his trust and that takes time, patience and determination. Slowly and carefully the cub takes the first fish in his mouth and then retreats quickly to a safe distance from Sasuke where it starts to dig in on his reward for being so brave. Sasuke in the meantime starts on a fish himself, never taking his eyes of the cub. They continue this until all fish are eaten on which the cub dares to stay closer and closer each time he takes a fish. By the time Sasuke stands up and walks to the entrance of the cave, giving the impression of leaving, the little cub mewls and whines. Not wanting to be left behind, the little cub walks onward after Sasuke but is too afraid to get close. Not just because of Sasuke, but also because of the scent from outside.

Sasuke sighs as he kneels down and stretches his hand towards the frightened little lion. The little lion waver but comes closer to Sasuke’s hand and smells it to take in his scent. Sasuke smiles when he licks his fingers and picks the cub up to hold it in his arms despite the little fur balls struggling. The cub growls as it struggles against Sasuke’s hold and Sasuke hisses at the sharp small claws that enter his skin. Yet he doesn’t let go and he hums softly to calm the cub down which eventually works. He strokes the soft black fur while the little lion gets used to his scent and develops a feeling of safety. Sasuke smiles and stops his humming as the little fur ball in his arms starts to purr. He stands up and walks to the exit of the cave with the lion cub still in his arms, ready to continue his journey with his new companion.

 

 

* * *

 

When the seven year old Sasuke opens his eyes he looks at the ceiling of his own bedroom. He smiles as he rushes out of bed and opens his bedroom door causing the delicious scent of breakfast to reach his nose. He grins as he speeds of the stairs towards the kitchen where his mother is making breakfast.

 

“You’re gonna fall when you run of the stairs like that, my foolish little brother.” Itachi says as he stands in the doorframe that leads to the living room.

 

“I’ll be fine, nii-san!” Sasuke says as he turns around to wave Itachi’s statement away without holding back his phase. “Good morning, oka-san.” He says as he enters the kitchen and walks up to her.

 

“Good morning, Sasuke.” Mikoto answers as she smiles warmly at him on which Sasuke just grins with closed eyes.

 

Suddenly Sasuke notices how silent it has become and opens his eyes again, finding the room a lot darker and grim then just a second ago. His mother stands completely still and Itachi has his head bowed towards the ground so Sasuke can’t see his eyes.

 

“O-oka-san..?” Sasuke asks unsure as he reaches out for her, feeling a sudden threat.

 

“Why?” Was his mothers reply and Sasuke notices how cold her normally warm voice sounds. He gasps and quickly takes a few steps back as his mother turns around. Her skin paler than ever, her lips nearly bleu like there isn’t any blood in it, but most of all, her eyes that were no longer there, like they were cut out.

 

“Why didn’t you prevent this, my son?” She asks on which tears brim in Sasuke’s eyes as he takes another step back out of fear and disbelief.

 

“N-nii-san!” He calls but as he looks at Itachi he notices that he has the same changes his mother has. Sasuke’s heartbeat fastens as he starts to panic inside, not understanding what the hell is going on.

 

“Sasuke... My eyes... Why did you have to take them... How could you kill me, your own brother...” Itachi says as he takes a step towards Sasuke who backs off of the two only more.

 

“No... I-I didn’t...” Tears flow down Sasuke’s face as he keeps stepping back.

 

“Why couldn’t you have been stronger, my son... If only you had been strong enough...” Comes the voice of his father as Fugaku enters the room and shortly after everything around them disappears. Leaving only the darkness to surround them.

 

“You could have noticed this, Sasuke. Why didn’t you take care of our body’s like a proper son would have done...” His mother says on which Sasuke shakes his head.

 

“You disappoint me, Sasuke... You should have been stronger, like your brother was. You let us down...” His father says sternly.

 

“No...” little Sasuke says softly as he keeps stepping back while his heart rate quickens and his breathing gets unsteady.

 

“Foolish little brother... Why couldn’t you have seen things through... How could you not have more faith in your brother to have a solid reason...” Itachi says disappointedly.

 

“No...” Sasuke says again and closes his eyes and ears as he stands still, wishing it all to disappear.

 

“This is all your fault...” The three family members say on which Sasuke starts to shout his denial as he lets himself fall to his knees.

 

“P-please forgive me...” Sasuke begs between his tears and sobs. “Please s-stop... I didn’t mean to! I-I’m so... so sorry... I’m sorry...Please forgive me, oka-san... oto-san... nii-san...”

 

His family members keep closing in on him, ignoring the poor child’s begging, pleads and apologies. Sasuke backs down as he shoves away from them, trying to avoid looking at their faces, the black and bloody holes where their eyes used to be.

 

“Please stop looking at me like that! Please don’t show me this!” Sasuke shouts. “Don’t look at me!”

 

Sasuke sits up quickly while panting and stares wide eyed at his hands which lie on his lap. As he looks around he notices the night black sky with their sparkling stars and the fire that still burns slightly. A wet feeling on his fingers causes Sasuke to look down again and a sad smile spreads on his lips.

 

“Sorry, Rura. Did I wake you?” Sasuke says to the little lion that has crawled on his lap and licks Sasuke’s fingers reassuringly. Sasuke sighs as his breath and heartbeat seem to have taken their normal rhythm again and wipes his tears away. He lays down again on his side in his sleeping bag while he rests with his head on his arm. Rura crawls up next to him, feeling safe because of Sasuke’s reassuring scent and warmth. Sasuke smiles as he softly strokes Rura’s fur causing him to purr.

 

 _Another one of those nightmares... Damn it..._ Sasuke thinks as he closes his eyes. Even after all these years he still has so many nightmares because of the trauma’s that he had gotten. He knows that a seven year old could not have prevented anything from happening and that it isn’t his fault. But unconsciously he keeps blaming himself. _I wish I could let it go... Naruto... I wish you were here..._

 

 

* * *

 

Days later Sasuke travels over a muddy road that leads through reed fields towards a poor farming village. Rura walks along side him, exploring the fields every now and then, playing with small animals like mice or butterflies. Sasuke softly chuckles as Rura stumbles on his own feet as he chases after a mouse and he falls on his cute cat face in the mud. He then sits up and wipes the mud from his nose with his paw and intends to run off again but is stopped by Sasuke who picks him up.

 

“You really are getting into trouble easily huh...” Sasuke says softly as he wipes the remaining mud of the little lions head and paws. Rura purrs softly as he makes himself comfortable in Sasuke’s arms. A scream causes Sasuke to instantly look up and he rushes to where the sound comes from.

 

“Nooo..!” Cries a woman as she walks out of her house after a man with a dark brown cape, a black bandana on his head and a crying girl in his arms. He walks towards a black horse where another horse and his rider stand next to. “Please, not my baby... Please give her back.” The woman cries as she pulls his arm. The man easily sways her away causing her to fall to the ground.

 

“Mother!” Cries the girl who is pulled on the horse as the man sits behind her.

 

“You don’t have the right amount of money and nothing else to offer me. This price will do for now. Make sure you have the money ready when I come by again next month or I will take your other child as well.” The man says as he turns his horse and kicks his sides.

 

“Mother!” The girl screams as they ride of and the woman sits on her knees as she cries desperately in her hands.

 

Laying the lion cub on his shoulder Sasuke rushes of, ignoring the pain of sharp little nails that dig into his skin. He runs past the crying mother and follows the trail of the horses, determined to save the young girl they kidnapped. Sasuke jumps up into the trees as he rushes on, intending to follow them to their hideout where he can take care of the group all at once so they won’t ever bring any harm to that innocent village again.  
Once they’ve reached a camp near high cliffs, the man hands the girl over to another man who pushes her into a cage. There are two large tents standing with their back to the cliffs, cages stand a couple of meters away from them with the side to the cliffs and rocks behind them, on the other side of the tents there is the place where the horses stay and a fireplace in the middle of it all.

 

Carefully Sasuke watches from high in a tree where the men  go. They enter one of the tents, where another five people are, which Sasuke can sense.  In the mean time the girl crawls to the back of her cage where she crawls up as a ball. Sasuke silently puts Rura on a branch, warning him to stay, and summons a shadow clone who goes to the cage of the girl to free her while the real one heads for the tent. Sneaking around the tent Sasuke can hear the men inside talk.

 

“How old?” A dark voice asks.

 

“Six, seven, maybe  eight. Dark brown, long hair and green eyes.” Sasuke recognizes the voice as to be the one who had kidnapped the girl.

 

“Good. That will help with selling her for a high price greatly. Any defects?” The other man asks again. Sasuke’s blood boils at hearing them talk about that innocent child as if she were nothing but an object.

 

“Not that we’ve noticed thus far. The money we can get for her will most likely be even more then what we would have gotten out of that woman. We should take their children more often.”  Sasuke has heard enough. Readying Chidori he cuts the back of the tent open and rushes in.

 

“What the-“ The man can’t even finish his sentence as Sasuke uses Chidori on his chest.

 

He manages to kill two more before the others are over their shock and they start to attack him. Sasuke easily dodges their attack and finishes the job quickly. He takes another look at the things in the tent before he sets it on fire. On a scroll that he finds are names written with numbers behind them, which Sasuke guesses to be age and price. Behind the numbers stand other names and places. He takes the scroll with him before he searches the rest through. Finding nothing more of importance he uses his fireball jutsu to burn the rest of the tent and the stuff inside including the body’s.  
Sasuke then searches through the other tent where he finds a mass amount of money. Stolen money, blood money... Intending to give it to the poor farming village where the girl and her mother live, he seals it away in a scroll. Finding nothing more of value he burns also this tent. He frees the horses, who rush of in fear of the fire, picks up Rura and heads back towards the village, knowing that half way he would be reunited with his clone and the girl.

 

While the real one had gone towards the tent the clone had made his way to the cage of the girl. He used Chidori to open the lock on the cage which had awoken the girl. The fear for him was readable in her eyes as she backed away from him.

 

“It’s alright.” The clone whispered. “I’m gonna get you out of here and bring you back to your mother.”

 

While the fear left her eyes the girl was still cautious and kept her guard up as she took the hand Sasuke had held out to her. Carefully he took her in his arms as he stood up and jumped away from the camp where the fight inside the tent had just began. About a mile from the camp, near a big, old tree, they held still and Sasuke let the girl on the ground.

 

“What is your name?” He asked as he wiped a tear of the little girls cheek.

 

“Marille...” The girl whispered silently on which Sasuke kindly smiled at her.

 

“My name is... O-Otura.” Sasuke said, remembering to use his fake name so no-one can track him down, being a rogue ninja. The real one joins them shortly after and sees everything out of the clones point of view as he undoes the jutsu.

 

“Come I shall take you to your mother.” Sasuke says but notices how the girl stares with big eyes at the little lion cub on Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke kneels down in front of the girl as he takes Rura of his shoulder who crawls up to him in fear of the strange little girl in front of him who looks just as curious at him as he at her. “His name is Rura.” Sasuke says as he pets the little black lion, trying to calm it down.

 

“Rura...” Marille asks on which Sasuke nods. She reaches out towards the cub who watches her cautiously, but let her pet him. The girl smiles at what she is doing and Sasuke can read the amazement in her eyes. She looks surprised when Rura starts to purr and looks at Sasuke wide eyed.

 

“Why does he do that?” The girl asks curiously.

 

“It’s his way of telling you that he is happy. He likes it when you pet him.” Sasuke explains as he puts the cub on his shoulder again. “I’ve got to take you home. Your mother must be very worried about you.”

 

Marille nods and wraps her arms around Sasuke’s neck as he jumps up into the trees and rushes back to the small village. By sunset they make it to Marille’s house where Sasuke puts her down and she rushes of towards her home, calling out for her mother all the way. When the door opens and the woman steps out, her eyes widen and she drops the plate she was drying to quickly walk up to her daughter. They fall into each other’s arms as they cry and hold each other tight. Sasuke watches the heartwarming scenery before him, feeling a slight pain in his chest as he remembers his own mother and how he wishes he could see and speak to her one more time.  
When Marille let’s go of her mother she points at Sasuke who takes it as a sign to get closer.

 

“So you are the young man who saved my daughter?” The woman asks and takes Sasuke’s hand in hers as he nods. “I cannot express my thanks in any way. If there is anything I can do for you...” The woman says.

 

“Well, I have this.” Sasuke says as he holds up the scroll. “In this scroll I’ve sealed all the money those men took from your village. I can trust you to share this to those who belong it to?”

 

“Yes, of course.” The woman says as she wipes the tears of joy from her eyes. “Oh, please come inside. I have just made some warm tea and you must be hungry.” The woman walks towards her house as she waves him in. Marille comes out of the house, having heard what her mother had said, and takes Sasuke’s hand as she leads him into their small, cozy house.

 

“My name is Marianne. Tell me your name dear.” She says as she prepares the tea in the kitchen while Marille leads Sasuke to a kitchen table.

 

“My name is Otura. Thanks for your hospitality.” Sasuke says as he sits down and Marille walks around him to sit next to him. Sasuke notices how focused she is on Rura so he sets the little lion cub on the table so she can pet him, which Rura rewards with his purring.

 

“My, my, isn’t that a big kitten.” Marianne says as she puts the tray with tea down on the table and sits herself.

 

“His name is Rura.” Marille says proudly and grins as she scratches the cub behind its ear.

 

“It is actually a lion cub. His father died due to a great storm. He would have starved to death if I left him on his own, so I took him with me as my traveling companion.” Sasuke explains and thanks Marianne as she hands him over a cup of tea.

 

“I see. So you are a traveler then. Do you have anywhere to spend the night? It is already getting dark and you can stay here for as long as you wish. It is the least I can do for saving my precious daughter.” Marianne says and smiles kindly.

 

“I think I might take you up on that offer. If it isn’t too much trouble.”

 

“Not at all, dear.” They talk a bit more about Sasuke’s travels, the village and the man who had taken Marille. A boy around five years old, walks into the kitchen and stares with big eyes at Rura as he comes closer.

 

“Nori, look. His name is Rura.” Marille says as she holds Rura, but puts him down on the table again as he starts to struggle. The little boy comes closer and both Sasuke and Marianne watch in silence as the boy starts to pet the little lion, who just accepts it.

 

“I guess it’s time to start making dinner.” Marianne says as she stands up and puts the tray away in kitchen.

 

“If there is anything I can help with.” Sasuke offers as he stands up but Marianne shakes her head.

 

“No, that is really not necessary. I would though, like  it if you keep an eye on the kids.” Sasuke nods at her request and sits down to watch how the children play with Rura. He smiles as Marille shows Nori how to properly pet Rura. Nori looks from the little lion to Sasuke to Marille and then suddenly hugs his sister.

 

“What’s wrong Nori?” Marille asks as the boy hides his face in her chest. He mumbles something Sasuke can’t understand.

 

“I’m not gone. Otura-nii-san saved me.” The girl says as she looks at Sasuke and the boy does the same.

 

“Otura-nii-san?” The boy asks while he still holds his sister. Sasuke nods and smiles kindly at him.

 

“That’s right. You don’t have to worry. Those men won’t come to take your sister away from you again.” Sasuke says on which the boy shyly nods. He then runs out of the kitchen towards what Sasuke guesses to be his room. Shortly after he comes back and pulls his sister with him. She first wavers but then follows him.

 

“Those two are very close.” Sasuke says, knowing that Marianne listens to him. Rura crawls onto Sasuke’s lap where he lazily lays down and falls asleep.

 

“Mostly yes. Sometimes they fight but most of the time Nori will follow Marille wherever she goes. He really looks up to her.” Marianne says and Sasuke remembers the time he and Itachi were like that. “Do you have any siblings?” Marianne asks.

 

“A brother.” Sasuke answers. “We used to be like that as well...” Marianne can see the sadness in his eyes and decides not to ask any more about it.

 

When dinner is ready they eat all together. They talk about casual things and Sasuke enjoys the coziness and the nostalgic feeling of having family. After dinner Marianne shows him where the guest room is and asks him whether he would like to bring the children to bed, which Sasuke agrees to do.

 

“Otura-nii-san?” Marille asks as Sasuke tugs in her brother.

 

“Yes, Marille?” He says as he sits at her bedside.

 

“Will you stay with us? I promise I will be good.” She says and her words warm Sasuke’s heart.

 

“M-me too! Please stay?” Her brother pleads. Sasuke hesitates with his answer. He has never been in such a situation before and wouldn’t want to break the children’s heart or disappoints them.

 

“I will stay for tonight... But I will have to go tomorrow.” Sasuke says on which tears well up in Marille’s eyes. She quickly sits up and hugs Sasuke tightly.

 

“Why? Why do you have to go?” She asks and before Sasuke can answer her brother joins in on the hug.

 

“Don’t go.” He softly says. On which Sasuke sighs  as he unsurely hugs them back.

 

“I have to go. There are more children out there who got separated from their parents. I will seek them out and bring them home.”

 

“So you will save them?” Marille asks as she looks up with wet eyes and Sasuke nods.

 

“Now it is time for you guys to sleep.” He says as he frees himself from their hug and then tugs them in again. “Sleep well you two and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sasuke says as he walks to the door.

 

“You too, Otura-nii-san.” The two say in sync on which Sasuke smiles before he silently closes the door.

 

“They really love you, you know.” Marianne says, having heard everything. “You would make a great parent someday.” Sasuke softly smiles as he heads towards the guest room.

 

“I doubt that... I guess I call it a night. I see you tomorrow.” Sasuke says as he opens the door. “Thanks again, for your hospitality.”

 

“You are very welcome. Have a good night.” Marianne says as she goes around the room to dim the lights.

 

“You too.” Sasuke says before he closes the door behind him.

 

Lying in bed Sasuke smiles at the memory of how those children acted with each other as well as with him. _So innocent... So pure... Showing that they care so easily even though they don’t know a thing about me._ Sasuke thinks _. But I doubt whiter I would be such a great parent..._ Sasuke turns on his side  and closes his eyes as he tries to think about something else. Unconsciously his thoughts go to a certain blond, like almost every night. _I wonder... Would that dobe be a good parent some day? Bet he does... Sakura or Hinata would most likely be there to take over most of the time. I’m almost feeling sorry for them, taken how clumsy Naruto can be... I’m sure though that they’ll manage. He’ll be happy for sure._ Sasuke clenches his shirt at the place his heart is, feeling the pain of missing his love. _I shouldn’t think about him... I must find someone else someday... Let him go... damn it._ It doesn’t work though. Not being able to get Naruto of his mind, Sasuke decides to distract himself as he summons his backpack. Out of it he takes the scroll he took from the camp and looks at all the places that are written on it. Deciding where to go next and where afterwards, for Sasuke is determined to punish those who sold or bought those innocent children and will bring them back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahyyyyy!!! ^.^ This was my personal favorite chapter!
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think! I really hoped you all like this chapter a lot! I mean, how can you not? It's a freakin adorable cute clumsy little black lion cub!!! and a sexy and kind Sasuke! What else, my dearest fans, could you wish for?!  
> (No, seariously, what else do you guys wish for?) ^.^ :3
> 
> Next part:"I wish they were nightmares"


	7. "I wish they were nightmares"

**_Part 6. “I wish they were nightmares”_ **

 

* * *

 

“Aahhaaah...” Naruto sighs as he lets himself fall on the couch. “I’m beat...  How difficult can it be to find one guy...” Another sigh escapes his lips as his friends sigh along. They have been searching for Sasuke in the region where Naruto last had track of him, though they believe it was Intel Tsunade got and that she was the one who gave them this mission. Right now the gang is gathered in an inn after having been split up to search the city thoroughly.

 

“I can’t believe we have to go through all this trouble for that bastard.” Kiba grumbles as he absent mindedly scratches Akamaru behind his ear. “We’re better off without him. Better let him rot away in the darkness.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Kiba!” Naruto shouts agitated. “You have no fucking right to say that! The point is that he is alive, unlike what you guys have been-“

 

“Naruto...” Sakura says warningly as she looks at him with stern eyes and Naruto understands that he shouldn’t get worked up to much for the sake of his unborn child. He bites his lip and looks away as he tries to push the tears away that sting in his eyes.  


“Kiba, if you say one bad word about Sasuke-kun again...” Kiba swallows hard as Sakura knacks her fingers. Shikamaru just sighs at the sight of it and then looks at Naruto.

 

“Can’t you use Kurama’s chakra to scan the area for him?” He asks.

 

“No I can’t.” Naruto answers as he keeps staring at the ceiling but doesn’t explain further and doesn’t realize how a silence falls in the room.

 

“Why not?” Choji asks as he takes a bite of his sandwich. It remains silent for a while before Naruto sits up. In the meantime Sakura had been thinking on a excuse to save Naruto out of this situation without giving the rest a hint on the baby. She’s surprised though when Naruto appears to already have an answer.

 

“Ever since the war Kurama has been less cooperative. I can’t use his chakra as easily as Bee can use Gyuki’s.” Naruto explains as he stands up and stretches his arms. “Guess it’s time to head back.”

 

Kiba raises a brow at that and asks: “Already? Not that I mind, but we’ve only been away from the village for one and a half week. Normally you’d stay away for months on these searches.”

 

“We have no lead on Sasuke at all.” Naruto answers while he picks his backpack from the ground and swings it on his back. “It’s best to head back for now until we get some more information about where he could be. He could be anywhere right now. Searching any further would be a waste of time. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

 

Kiba shrugs at Naruto’s answer as he packs his things while the rest just nod. They check out of the inn they’ve been staying at and leave the village after buying something to eat for on the way. They jump through the forest towards Konoha in silence with Naruto in front. Little by little he falls back as they advance their journey home and soon Naruto is the one who is behind the others. When there is a clear distance between him and the group Sakura calls out to the others to hold still.

 

“Gheh... Maybe we can take a break...” Naruto says as he tries to catch his breath while leaning with his hand against the tree who’s branch he is standing on.

 

“We only just left. You can’t be this tired from running such a small distance. You usually don’t even know how to stand still.” Kiba says on which Sakura glares hatefully at him.

 

“Sure Naruto. I admit that I don’t mind a break either.” Naruto smiles gratefully at his pink haired friend who has his back for the second time that day.

 

They take a break to eat something but Naruto eats less then he normally would have. The reason that he wanted to take a break wasn’t because he’s hungry, but because he’s just really tired. _Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to head home after scanning the village through so intensely..._ Naruto thinks as he has trouble keeping his eyes open.

 

“Oi~ Naruto.” Shikamaru asks causing Naruto to get out of his slumber.

 

“What?” He asks as he yawns, not noticing the concerned look on Shikamaru’s face.

 

“Are you alright? You haven’t eaten all that much.” Naruto looks at Shikamaru and then grins as he folds his arms behind his head and leans against a tree.

 

“I’m fine! Just not really all that hungry I guess.” The blond says nonchalantly and Shikamaru decides not to ask any further though he remains suspicious. Shortly after, the group decides to move on though Naruto would rather rest a little longer, but not wanting the others to get suspicious he has no choice.

 

Once back in Konoha they report to Tsunade and shortly after the group is dismissed leaving Naruto and Sakura the only ones in Tsunade’s office. Naruto sighs as he sits down on the couch that stands against the wall in the room. Tsunade raises a brow and sends a quick look at Sakura, who is only looking sadly in Naruto’s direction, before she goes to the clearly exhausted blond.

 

“Naruto. How are you feeling? You’re back earlier than I expected you to be...” Tsunade says as she softly sits down beside the young man and looks at him worriedly. Naruto sighs once more with closed eyes before he answers.

 

“I know... I’m just really so tired. We didn’t have a track on Sasuke and, I dunno... I just wanted to go home. Be alone for a little... All I want right now is go home, to bed and sleep for days...” Tsunade can see the dark lines under Naruto’s eyes and fears that he pushed himself, and with that the baby, too far. She sighs as she strokes through Naruto’s hair before she stands up.

 

“Then you should do just that. Make sure you eat enough and don’t worry too much about your friends. I will do a check up on you tomorrow. I shall visit you around midday so you don’t have to come to me. Just make sure that you’re up in time tomorrow. Sakura,” Tsunade says and turns to the pink haired girl. “Escort Naruto home so no harm will come to him. Report here after.”

 

“Yes, lady Tsunade.” Sakura says as she nods before she walks over to Naruto to help him on his feet.

 

Tsunade sighs and keeps looking worriedly at the now closed door while she has only one certain blond, soon to be father, on her mind.

 

“He really doesn’t look so good... Do you think there is something wrong with the baby?” Shizune asks. Tsunade had told her about the situation, knowing that she can thrust her assistant, in case she wouldn’t be around and Naruto would need help. She’d also rather have Shizune by her side when the time of the operation comes.

 

“I don’t know. The child could be asking too much of Naruto. Or Naruto hasn’t been taking care of himself as good as he should.” Tsunade answers as she turns around and walks to her desk where she still has some paperwork to do. _You better make it through, brat. If this keeps up I will have to forbid you to search for Sasuke while this child isn’t born... And I really don’t want to do  that to you..._

 

* * *

 

 

With one arm over her shoulder Sakura carries her blond friend to his home. She is genuine worried about her friend having seen how easily he’s tired and how few he has eaten.

 

“I’m sorry ‘bout this, Sakura-chan.” Naruto says as he sadly smiles and tries to lean less on her. “I really appreciate this you know.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Naruto. That’s what friends do.” Sakura answers as Naruto’s house gets in sight. “Besides, I promised you and lady Tsunade that I would help you in any way I can.” Sakura smiles at Naruto who smiles back at her. They don’t notice how a green dressed person is walking their way.

 

“Oi~ Naruto, Sakura-chan!” Lee says as he walks up to them. “Long time no see. Naruto... A-are you alright? You don’t look so well.” Lee leans in to Naruto and places a hand on his forehead, then pulls his eyelid up so he can look into his blue eye. With his hands he holds Naruto’s jaw and says “Ah.” On which Naruto complies. When Lee gets some closer he sniffs some and then quickly backs away.

 

“Ehr... Lee, what are you doing?” Sakura asks as she looks condemnatory at him which seems to snap Lee out of his thoughts.

 

“Ah right. Well I know just the remedy for Naruto’s illness.  It is a most favorite soup that my great grand aunt used to make. Don’t worry it’s not that hot or spicy. I am sure that it will make you all better!” Lee says as he folds a fist to show his determination. “Naruto, you should get into your bed. Make sure to have plenty pillows and water. Guy-sensei always says that when you sweat a lot it will cleanse the body and you will have less a chance of becoming ill again.” Naruto shudders at the thought. All he wants is to get into bed and sleep. Sakura just sighs at Lee’s spirited personality and his over optimism. “Now, I will go and get the recipe and ingredients for the soup. I will be right back. Don’t worry Naruto, you will be your youthful self again in no time. Sakura-chan and I will see to that!”

 

“Ah, Lee! Wait!” Sakura says as she sees how Lee is about to turn around and rush off. “I think it is best that Naruto takes some rest for now. That is what he needs. Tsunade will check on him tomorrow, so... Save the soup for another day, okay?” Sakura smiles kindly at Lee who’s spirit drops a little, but only for a short moment.

 

“Alright... Sakura-chan is a great medical ninja after all. You really do know what is best!” Lee grins. “Alright, time to train! Guy-sensei I will make you proud!” And of Lee goes, leaving Naruto and Sakura to shake their heads at his enthusiasm.

 

“He’s a good friend, you know. A little over  enthusiastic, but with the best intent.” Sakura says with a smile as she carries Naruto to his home. Naruto nods and smiles as he agrees with her.

 

“It’s okay Sakura-chan. I can make it to my bed on my own from here.” Naruto says as they enter his home. Sakura lets him go and looks worried at her friend as he lies down on his bed. Naruto doesn’t even bother to say goodbye as he turns his back on her, hoping she would just leave, which she eventually does after a little bit of hesitation.

 

“Damn it...” Naruto softly mumbles to himself as he clings on to his blanket. “Sasuke...” _Where the fuck are you?! They don’t get it! Only you can understand... Damn it, why can I only find you when I’m drunk?! And I’m not even allowed to drink right now! ...Damn it... Damn it_... Naruto thinks as tears flow down his face. Eventually his exhaustion takes him over as he falls in a deep sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

“Sasuke ah-“ Naruto moans as Sasuke pinches his nipples and kisses his neck. They are in the room of that inn again where they lost their virginity to each other. Naruto doesn’t know how he got there and how they got into this situation, but he honestly didn’t care. All he wants is the here and now. He wants Sasuke to touch him, make love to him, ravish him.

 

“S-Sasuke please!” Naruto begs as he thrusts his hips up. Sasuke just chuckles at Naruto’s desperation and makes some hickeys on his neck.

 

“My, my, such a hurry...” Sasuke says teasingly.

 

He kisses Naruto deeply while his hand goes to Naruto’s throbbing member. Naruto moans as Sasuke’s wet, slimy tongue slides into his mouth. Their tongues turn around each other and Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke’s neck. _I want him more!_ Naruto thinks as he tries to push Sasuke closer with both arms and legs. Their already hard erections are being pushed together and they break the kiss shortly to moan in unison and delight, before they go back to kissing again. Once again Sasuke slides his tongue deep into Naruto’s mouth. He then pulls back and quickly in again, like he’s thrusting inside Naruto’s mouth with his tongue. The gesture drives Naruto crazy as he yearns for more. But he doesn’t want Sasuke to stop so  he doesn’t say anything. Only an empty mouth can speak after all and right now Naruto doesn’t want it any other way than having it filled with Sasuke’s taste. Sasuke’s being.

 

They have to break their kiss though to get fresh air and as soon as Naruto catches his breath he says; “I-inside! Now!”

 

Sasuke smirks as he holds his fingers in front of Naruto’s face who starts to suck eagerly on them, covering them with his saliva. Sasuke then brings his hand to Naruto’s hole as he lays one of his legs over his shoulder. Naruto screams it out in pain and delight when Sasuke enters him with two fingers. _God, how can pain feel so good?!_ Naruto thinks as he thrusts his hips up, wanting Sasuke to move already. _The more it hurts the better it feels. Damn it I want him inside of me!_

 

“Sasuke m-more!” Naruto shouts and Sasuke starts to scissor him as he thrusts his fingers in Naruto as fast as he can. Saliva flows down Naruto’s chin as he throws his head back. He doesn’t hold back his moans as he holds his eyes closed, enjoying every movement Sasuke makes.

 

“You have... to be so eager? You make it so hard for me to hold back!” Sasuke says while kissing Naruto’s leg.

 

“Then just enter me, d-damn it!” Naruto screams but Sasuke just leans over to him and kisses him deeply.

 

“Ouch! Naruto what the hell?!” Sasuke says after being bitten by Naruto. He looks at his uke and can see a red glimmer in those blue eyes which are filled with nothing but pure lust for him. “You’re not ready yet... Don’t want to hurt you...”

 

“S-stop treating me like ah- girl....” Naruto moans loudly as Sasuke’s fingers found his prostate. “Sa-asuke! Please!”

 

Sasuke knows that it’s best to do as his cute little uke says and positions himself at Naruto’s entrance as he removes his fingers from Naruto’s slightly widened entrance. Naruto sighs in disappointment but screams it out at the top of his lounges when Sasuke enters him hard, immediately hitting his sweet spot. Sasuke leans forward and kisses Naruto deeply, hoping to give him time to adjust so it will hurt Naruto less. Naruto starts to thrust his hips up, wanting Sasuke to move already, fearing that if they wait too long Sasuke might disappear.

 

“Tss... Y-you’re such... a masochist.. hng-“ Sasuke says as he tries to hold back his moans. He moves back a little as he holds Naruto’s legs. He looks at Naruto one last time for approval.

 

“H-hard.... And- hng... f-fast!” Naruto moans and Sasuke takes a deep breath before he starts to thrust in to his blond. Naruto no longer moans but screams at the feeling. Sasuke knows how to hit his prostate every time and, just like Naruto had told him, he does it fast and hard. He feels how Sasuke is capable of picking up the phase as his insides adjust to Sasuke’s hard cock and how they wet that huge member. Naruto mewls, cries and shouts words that are hard to understand. It feels like heaven to him and Sasuke can’t deny he feels it the same way. Naruto sees stars every time Sasuke hits his sweet spot now. He is only half aware that he is trying to delay his release, wanting Sasuke to keep on going.

 

“S-slower...” He manages to say and Sasuke complies to his wish. He too wants their make out session to last as long as possible and so he leans over Naruto to kiss him deeply again, though their breathing makes it hard for them to do so. Naruto moans as Sasuke starts to thrust his tongue inside his mouth again and soon he moves his hips up again. Sasuke moans lowly as he moves back again, taking another deep breath before he starts to thrust inside his blond. He starts with a slow phase, searching for that weak spot again. Naruto screams it out again when he finds it and shortly after Sasuke thrusts into him so fast and so hard, like his life depends on it. Naruto can’t stop himself any longer from coming. He screams Sasuke’s name as he comes hard and wets their chests. Sasuke moans Naruto’s name as he feels the hot, wet wands closing around his member and he comes to. Naruto lets out a silent scream as he feels how Sasuke’s hot semen hits his prostate hard.

 

Sasuke lays himself on top of Naruto as they pant heavily, trying to catch their breath. Their body’s covered in sweat and semen, neither wants to move. Neither one could even move. Naruto takes deep slow breaths as he takes in the scent of their making out that is filled in the room. He smiles softly to himself at the feeling of Sasuke’s big, wet member being inside of him and would ask for more if he still had the strength. He sighs in disappointment when Sasuke slides out of him and he rolls on his side. Sasuke wraps his arms around him from behind and Naruto can feel his still wet member against his ass. He sighs deeply before sleep starts to take him over... Or so he thinks...

 

 

 

When Naruto opens his eyes the first thing he notices is the drool on his pillow. The second thing is that his bed is wet with a white substance. The third is his still hard erection and the yearning for Sasuke to enter him. _A dream... A fucking dream..._ Naruto thinks as he covers himself under the blanket. The smell makes him throw it off though and in order to get fresh air he sits up and swings his legs over his bed. He takes a quick look at the clock and sees that he has a couple of hours before Tsunade comes to check up on him. He quickly stands up, picks along the dirty sheets to put them in the wash machine and heads for the bathroom. He then takes a shower where he jerks himself of while thinking about Sasuke and softly moaning his name. _Damn I’m so horney lately... I really wish I could get laid... But I only want Sasuke..._ Naruto thinks as he dries himself of.

After cleaning up he gets dressed and takes a look at what is in his fridge. Strangely enough he doesn’t feel like eating ramen and picks out some bread, not even bothering to put something on it. He lazily sits at the kitchen table as he slowly eats his breakfast, not having that much of an appetite, and thinks about the one person he misses the most.

 

Naruto is shaken up from his thoughts as he hears knocking on his door and opens it to let Tsunade in. They sit down at the kitchen table and Tsunade can’t help but to get really worried about Naruto. _He looks awful and the atmosphere around him is just depressing..._ Tsunade thinks as she observes him.

 

“Naruto.” Tsunade says and Naruto looks up at her having his head on his folded arms on the table. He sees the worry in her eyes and rises a brow.

 

“What is it, baa-chan?” Naruto  asks and Tsunade sighs.

 

“What have you eaten today?”

 

“Eh?” Naruto says confused as he sits up. “Some... bread. Why would you ask me that?” Tsunade sighs at Naruto’s reply.

 

“Naruto, lately you haven’t been acting like yourself. You’re supposed to eat a lot and I’m going to be straight with you to say that you just look awful.” Tsunade lectures him. “ It’s not healthy, Naruto. Not for you nor for your child. If you want this baby to live a healthy life, I’d suggest you’d work a little harder on taking care of it.”

 

A silence falls after Tsunade’s lecture and Naruto slowly lays a hand on his stomach. He can clearly feel how it has grown quite a bit and it is almost visible through his clothes. Tears sting in his eyes and he sniffs as he tries to wipe them away.

 

“Naruto... I’m just worried about you... You used to love this child so much and be so protective about it. What’s wrong, Naruto? You know you can tell me anything.” Tsunade says as her eyes sadden. She just hates it to see her favorite blond in so much pain.

 

“I-I’m sorry... I never intended to hurt my child... I-I’m so sorry...” Naruto sobs to Tsunade as well as his unborn child. “I don’t know what is wrong with me... I-I can’t stop thinking about him... I w-want him... I miss him so bad... so much...”

 

Naruto tries to wipe away the tears that just keep coming. The pain in his chest is just so strong, stronger than any pain he’s ever felt before. _He’s heartbroken..._ Tsunade thinks as she looks at the desperate blond.

 

“I-I dream of him... Almost every night... And I wish they were nightmares cuss then at least I’d be relieved when I wake up... B-but now I’m only disappointed t-to find out that he isn’t here!” Naruto shouts as he sways with his hand while he holds his shirt with the other hand, there where his aching heart is. “Nobody gets it... N-nobody unders-stands.... What it is t-that I’m going through... Fucking side effects of this pregnancy doesn’t make it easier...” Naruto sniffs as he avoids Tsunade’s eyes. He is surprised though when Tsunade walks over to him and embraces him gently.

 

“Damn Uchiha really got to you bad huh, brat?” Tsunade softly says and Naruto nods as he returns the hug tightly, wanting Tsunade to understand the pain he is going through. “Don’t worry, Naruto, I will see to it that we find him. But you have to promise me something.”

 

“What..?” Naruto asks as they let go of each other and Naruto sniffs.

 

“Promise me that you will properly take care of the child you love so much. There isn’t a guarantee that Sasuke will find his way back to you, but this child is from the both of you and will be a part of your life as long as you live. But only you can give him or her that chance.” Naruto nods as he looks in Tsunade’s eyes and stands up.

 

“I promise. I won’t let anything happen to our child. I’m sure Sasuke wouldn’t forgive me if I screw this up. This child...” Naruto says as he lays a hand on his stomach. “..will have the best life it can get. Whether I have to take care of it on my own or not.” Tsunade is relieved to see the determination and love for his child in Naruto’s eyes again. She nods approvingly and gestures Naruto to sit on the table and to pull his shirt up.

 

“Sakura told me about the things Kiba said.” Tsunade says as she examines Naruto’s stomach, trying to find out the condition of his child. “You’re three and a half month pregnant and your child seems to be healthy. Most people inform their friends about it around this time.” Tsunade takes a step back and Naruto lowers his shirt as he considers the option Tsunade gave him.

 

“I guess I could... But not just yet. If I really look as awful as I feel and as you say I do, they’d only get worried and they’d doubt whether I can really take care of my child. And, as usual, the first step to recovery is by eating a good meal.” Naruto says and grins as he stands up from the table. “Wanna join me, baa-chan? I’ll pay!”

 

Tsunade just chuckles at that and shakes her head. “I’ve got plenty other work lying around, brat. I’m sure some of your other friends are willing to take up that offer.”

 

Naruto just shrugs at that as he says; “Maybe... Guess I’ll see who crosses my path.” He leads Tsunade out and takes in the fresh evening air before he sets out to search for a restaurant where he can order a big, healthy  meal for not too much. Determined to better his own well being and with that the well being of his child, no matter how much his bleeding heart hurts.

 

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Sakura asks Naruto as they walk to the inn where they hired a room for all their friends to meet.

 

“Yes, Sakura-chan. If I delay it any longer they will be able to guess it.” Naruto answers as they enter the inn and walk through the halls to the right room.

 

“Know that I’ll be there with you, Naruto. I’ve got your back in this.” Sakura says as she shortly touches Naruto’s shoulder who nods as a reply. He takes a deep breath before he opens the door.

 

“Ah, look who finally decided to show up!” Kiba says as he smiles at Naruto. “About time, blondy. Here, take a beer.” Naruto catches the bottle Kiba has thrown at him.

 

“It’s only midday, Kiba. Besides I only drink when I really have to.” Naruto says as he puts the bottle on the table that stands in the middle of the room and sits down beside Shikamaru while Sakura sits down across the table next to Kiba. Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji and Sai are also present in the room.

 

“Feeling better?” Shikamaru asks as he nips from his tea while Sakura fills a cup for Naruto and one for herself.

 

“Ah, yeah. Thanks for asking and sorry if I worried ya. Gheheh.” Naruto grins apologetically while he scratches behind his head.

 

“You weren’t feeling well?” Ino asks. “That’s not something for you. Kurama heals you normally up, right?”

 

 _That doesn’t count for a broken heart though_... Naruto thinks before he answers. “Kurama heals my wounds, but he can’t cure illnesses. This was nothing to worry about though.” Naruto nips from his tea before he puts it down and takes a deep breath. “There is something I need to tell you guys...” Naruto says, gaining the full attention of all his friends, and looks them in the eyes one by one. A small smile spreads on his lips.

 

“Well? What is it?” Tenten asks and Naruto can read the worry on the faces of his friends. Naruto takes another deep breath as he searches for the words to begin.

 

“What I’ve got to tell you will probably be hard to believe... I want you guys to hear me out and to listen with an open mind.” His friends nod as Naruto looks at them and he takes his time to remember what he intended to say. “About four months ago I lost my virginity while being drunk. I don’t remember much of it anymore, all I know is that I did enjoy it... Couple of weeks after I started to throw up every morning so I went back to Konoha to ask Baa-chan for her help... S-she could only get to one conclusion... That apparently I was pregnant...” Naruto doesn’t dare to look up at his friends but the silent gasps he hears are enough to make him more nervous and so he quickly continues his story. “I-I asked Kurama about it and apparently he is capable of using the DNA from someone else to combine it with mine and so get me pregnant...”

 

The silence that falls is almost touchable as Naruto keeps his head down, afraid to see disapproving looks on the faces of his friends.

 

“Y-you’re kidding right?” Kiba asks in disbelief.

 

“He’s not.” Sakura says while she picks up her cup of tea. “I thought so to when Naruto first told me. But Tsunade-sama confirmed it as well. Naruto is four months pregnant now and as a medical ninja I can see the difference clearly.”

 

“I guess it explains some things.” Shikamaru says, breaking the short silence that fell after Sakura’s words. “You seemed more exhausted than usual and I guess that this is also the reason why you can’t use Kurama’s chakra.”

 

Naruto shyly smiles at Shikamaru and nods, glad that he understands.

 

“And you’re sure that you weren’t forced into anything?” Ino asks and the worry re-appears on the faces of Naruto’s friends as they wait anxiously for his answer.

 

“I’m sure.” Naruto sighs. “Really, I might have been drunk pretty bad, I would never let myself get raped, you know.” Naruto stares in his tea and a blush appears on his cheeks as he continues. “I enjoyed it... I might even have been the one who started it...” He softly says and quickly takes a nip of his tea.

 

“I knew you had a thing for guys. Apparently I was right to think that you didn’t have one.” Sai comments with a fake smile on his face on which Naruto chokes out all the tea he had in his mouth.

 

“W-What... Y-You... Damn it! Just shut the fuck up, Sai!” Naruto says as he hits the table with a bright red face. The rest of the group starts to laugh or smile at Naruto’s reaction.

 

“So tell us, Naruto. What did he look like? Do you still have contact with him?” Tenten asks and the rest of the group appears to be all ears as well. Naruto swallows hard as he backs away a little and slightly panics on the inside. Sakura is watching him curiously as well, wanting to know the answer to of course.

 

“Eh... Well, you see.... It was kind of dark, so I couldn’t really tell.” Naruto says and sighs before he continues. “And no, I don’t have contact with him. It was a one night stand. Don’t even know the guys name.” Naruto swallows hard as he ignores the guilt and pain in his chest when he tells the lie.

 

“That’s too bad... What gender will it be?” Choji asks before he takes a bite of his sandwich.

 

“I... I don’t know...” Naruto says as he slightly blushes and lays his hand on his rounding belly.

 

“You don’t?” Sakura asks surprised. “I could find out for you, you know.” She holds her hand up and shoves closer towards Naruto who shoves back a little.

 

“N-No, Sakura-chan. It’s alright. I’m fine with both so... I’d rather be surprised.” Naruto says while smiling apologetically. _I don’t want to find out without Sasuke being there... I want to share the surprise and joy we feel when we find out..._ Naruto thinks as he feels the pain in his chest tighten.

 

“Are you sure? It would be better to find out before the baby is born so you can buy the right stuff and all...” Sakura says with a worried look on her face. “Not to mention that you also should think of a name. The birth-cards would need to be picked, clothes, a baby room... It is really important you know...”

 

“I don’t want to Sakura!” Naruto shouts angrily. With each sample that she gave he had imagined himself doing that with Sasuke. Preparing it all with Sasuke. The entire room is silent. They all know by now that whenever Naruto calls Sakura by just her name, he is dead serious and mostly angry.

 

“Alright... I’m sorry, I won’t force you into anything, Naruto...” Sakura softly says as she avoids his eyes and picks up her cup of tea to drink some of it. It remains silent for a bit longer before Naruto takes a deep breath and brings up the courage to speak again.

 

“I’m sorry too... I know you only want what is best for me and my child... Shouldn’t have yelled at you like that...”

 

“It’s okay. I’m already used to your mood-swings by now.” They both look at each other and smile for a bit. “There is still plenty of time. Come to me, or Lady Tsunade whenever you’re ready to find out.”

 

“Mood-swings, really?” Kiba says with an ached brow. “Must suck. At least explains why you’re so easily agitated lately.” Naruto sighs wirily as he rests with his chin on his folded up arms that are on the table.

 

“Ghah.... You have no idea...” Naruto says while staring over the table. “Feels like my emotions are all over the place sometimes... And I really don’t like cleaning up.” He chuckles softly and his friends smile and laugh along.

 

“Does this mean that the search to Sasuke will be delayed? Would be rather logical.” Shino says softly. On which Naruto shakes his head.

 

“No. Not when we have evidence that he is close by. After all these years we finally get a hint of where he could be. I’m not gonna mess this up.” Naruto says with a low voice. “I have to find him. Even if it’s just to see the look on his face when he sees I’m pregnant.” Naruto laughs and most of his friends join in.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from Naruto's POV. Please, oh please tell me what you guys think of it! :3  
> Oh and you guys sure are gonna love the next part!
> 
> Next Chapter: Reunion


	8. Reunion

**_Part 7. Reunion._ ** **One night stand accident! Part 7.**

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, mpreg, language, lemon etc.  
**Enjoy!**  

* * *

  **Recap:** “Are you sure? It would be better to find out before the baby is born so you can buy the right stuff and all...” Sakura says with a worried look on her face. “Not to mention that you also should think of a name. The birth-cards would need to be picked, clothes, a baby room... It is really important you know...”

 

“I don’t want to Sakura!” Naruto shouts angrily. With each sample that she gave he had imagined himself doing that with Sasuke. Preparing it all with Sasuke. The entire room is silent. They all know by now that whenever Naruto calls Sakura by just her name, he is dead serious and mostly angry.

 

“Alright... I’m sorry, I won’t force you into anything, Naruto...” Sakura softly says as she avoids her eyes and picks up her cup of tea to drink some of it. It remains silent for a bit longer before Naruto takes a deep breath and brings up the courage to speak again.

 

“I’m sorry too... I know you only want what is best for me and my child... Shouldn’t have yelled at you like that...”

 

“It’s okay. I’m already used to your mood-swings by now.” They both look at each other and smile for a bit. “There is still plenty of time. Come to me, or Lady Tsunade whenever you’re ready to find out.”

 

“Mood-swings, really?” Kiba says with an ached brow. “Must suck. At least explains why you’re so easily agitated lately.” Naruto sighs wirily as he rests with his chin on his folded up arms that are on the table.

 

“Ghah.... You have no idea...” Naruto says while staring over the table. “Feels like my emotions are all over the place sometimes... And I really don’t like cleaning up.” He chuckles softly and his friends smile and laugh along.

 

“Does this mean that the search to Sasuke will be delayed? Would be rather logical.” Shino says softly. On which Naruto shakes his head.

 

“No. Not when we have evidence that he is close by. After all these years we finally get a hint of where he could be. I’m not gonna mess this up.” Naruto says with a low voice. “I have to find him. Even if it’s just to see the look on his face when he sees I’m pregnant.” Naruto laughs and most of his friends join in.

**End recap.**

* * *

  **Reunion**

* * *

  The forest is as silent as an forest can be. A forest can never be completely silent after all. Young birds chirp enthusiastically as one of the parents brings them their food, a deer in its mating season calls for attention, fish splash in the water as they try to swim against the stream while somewhere else a loud noise resounds, done by the beavers that made a tree fall, or the mountain goats knocking their antlers against each other in a fight for territory, rang or a mate.  
The natural sounds of the forest are suddenly disturbed though by a new sound. The sound of child laughter.

 “Do that again!” A young girl says while being held up by Sasuke on his right side after they teleported there.

 “That... Was really cool.” Says the seven year boy held up by Sasuke’s left arm.

 “Hn.” Sasuke says as stoic as he ever can be and puts the two on the ground. “I don’t have the time to play around, you two. Come on, we’re almost there.”

 For the past few months Sasuke has been going over the list he had found and already managed to save quite a lot of kids who were sold and sold again. There are plenty of them that he got to reunite with their parents who are grateful towards him from the bottom of their hearts. But unfortunately there were also a lot children who had no home to return to. Either because they were already orphaned or they might as well have been where their own parents were the ones who sold them. Such a thing made Sasuke’s blood boil but there was nothing more that he could do about it. Such parents don’t even deserve that title and the only thing he could do, he should do, was making sure that those children got as much as a chance in life as any other. The two kids that are in his company now are also orphans and he’s taking them to the orphanage he had found.

 “I-Is that it?” The brown haired girl asks shyly while she takes Sasuke’s hand. In front of them, where the forest has cleared a little, stands a wooden building and several children play around it.

 “That’s right. This will be your new home.” Sasuke says calmly as he holds still for a bit so the children can take it all in.

 “There are other kids...” The black haired boy says, not sure whether he likes that fact or not and Sasuke lays his hand on his head.

 “Don’t worry. They are just like the two of you.” Sasuke kneels down  so he is at eye-length with the two and gains their full attention. “They too have nowhere else to go. There is no family out there that will help them, nobody else that understands them. But they do understand each other as much as the two of you understand each other and soon you will all be a part of a family that is build upon something far stronger then blood related.  It’s a family built upon understanding, trust, loyalty, friendship and love.” Sasuke smiles reassuring at the two who softly smile back. Sasuke stands up before he starts to walk forward, softly smiling when he feels how the two seven year olds each take his hand.

 “It’s Otura-nii-san!” Shouts a brown haired boy around the age of twelve, causing all the other children to turn their attention at Sasuke and the two new ones. “Mitty! Otura-nii-san is back!” The boy rushes inside almost bumping into the one he was searching for.

 “Calm down, Chiërry! You might hurt someone if you rush like that.” The fourteen year old girl states sternly.

 She’s the oldest of them all and pretty much has control over the group when Sasuke is away. She and her little brother had been sold together many times before Sasuke managed to track them down and save them. It was her and Chiërry’s name that repeatedly came back on several lists and he had been curios to why that was. He got to understand that, even though they fight quite often, the two siblings would do anything to stay together and therefore they were often sold and sold again. When Sasuke had found that out it had immediately reminded him of his relation with Itachi, but also the one he had with Naruto. His respect for Mitty had grown whit each day, taken that the last few times she was sold was for prostitution, and yet she manages to get through it so strong. Smiling, goofing around with her kid brother and later even taking over the orphanage when he’s away to save every child on the lists. Sasuke is, to say the least, proud of how she manages to handle her trauma, though he would never admit that out loud of course.

 “Otura-nii-san, who are they?” A six year old blond girl asks while the other children also gather around Sasuke and the new ones.

 “Before you ask someone’s name you should first introduce yourself.” Sasuke states as he kneels down and a few other kids do the same, knowing what is coming next. “Sit down in a circle. Mitty is everyone here?” Sasuke asks while the kids do as he says and he looks at Mitty questioning.

 “Yes they are, Otura-sama.” Mitty answers politely before she sits down in the circle at Sasuke’s left while the two new children sit on his right side next to each other. “Alright everyone. In our family it is custom to welcome new members by first introducing ourselves. My name is Mitty and I am fourteen years old.” She looks at the child next to her who introduces himself the same way she did and so they go the circle round. Including the new ones there are 16 children on the orphanage now, consisting out of 7 boys and 9 girls. The youngest is four and the oldest is twelve with the exception of Mitty. It is on purpose that last names are not told. Their original family name doesn’t matter after all, since they no longer exist. They are each other’s family now.

 “My name is Otura and I am twenty-two years old.” Sasuke says, closing the circle of introductions. “Listen up, Lin and Rez are new to all this and have been through a lot so treat them with care. They tell more about themselves when they want to, so don’t push them. Aside from that, treat them like family as much as you got treated that way when each of you came here for the first time.”

 “Yes, Otura-nii-san.” The groups says in sync before some of them get up to continue their game while others get up to go to Lin and Rez, offering them to play or whether they would like something to drink. When they look up to Sasuke unsurely he nods encouraging and the two walk along with the rest of the kids.

 “Sixteen now.” Mitty says as she watches them walk away. “How many more are still out there?” She asks on which Sasuke smiles.

 “This is it for now.” He says. All together there were thirty-five children on those lists.   Half of them he had managed to bring back to their home, the other half was here and there were a few who had unfortunately passed away already before Sasuke could save them. Ever since his family died, Sasuke had never felt more at home then here. Those children see Sasuke as their brother or father-like figure and Sasuke enjoys treating them as his siblings. Finally he actually gets the chance to poke someone else on the forehead like his brother did so often to him and he enjoys the nostalgic feeling that he gets when some of the children react the same way he used to at their age.  
Together Mitty and Sasuke walk inside the building which they both would call ‘home’.

 “So, what do you intend to do from here?” Mitty asks while they enter the kitchen and Sasuke takes a glass of water, which he finishes before he answers.

 “I think I’ll be resting up for a bit.” Sasuke says as he puts his glass away and turns around when he hears crying. In the doorway a six year old boy stands with shoulder length black hair which he carries in a low ponytail.

 “What’s wrong, Hitoru?” Sasuke asks as he kneels down before the crying boy. It is only then that Sasuke notices the blood on his right arm and hand. Hitoru sniffs a few times before he answers.

 “Hmm... R-Rura... s-scratched m-me... “ The boy sniffs while Sasuke examines the wound, which luckily doesn’t seem to deep. Mitty had already left to get the medical box and walks back into the kitchen.

 “Well, that would just mean that you were to rough with him. Rura doesn’t like it when you pull his tail or something. So if you hurt him he hurts you back.” Sasuke explains as he leads Hitoru towards the couch. This isn’t the first time since Rura had scratched one of the children. One on one he can get really along with kids, but when there are multiple children who are all willing to touch him, he loses his patients a lot faster.

 “But Mika-nee-chan had Rura for a very long time while she promised I could get him next...” Hitoru says and whimpers when Sasuke starts to disinfect his wound.

 “Pulling Rura away from her by force isn’t the answer. When you have trouble with one of our siblings you come to me or Mitty.” Sasuke says as he bandages him up and Hitoru nods.

 “I really didn’t mean for Rura to hurt you...” A eight year old girl says shyly as she walks into the room with a struggling lion cub in her arms. “Here is Rura. You can play with him.” She puts Rura on the ground in front of Hitoru who smiles instantly and starts to pet Rura who lets him.

 “Maybe we can play with him together.” Hitoru says his tears long forgotten and Mika grins as she turns around to get a ball that they use for Rura to play with. Sasuke sits down next to the low table and smiles softly as he watches them play with the little black lion. Those children who have been through so much already, manage to laugh and move on so easily it seems. Sasuke admires them and is more than glad that they could get the attention they needed after their trauma, the attention that he never got after his.

* * *

 “All on Otura-nii-san!” Chiërry shouts as he jumps onto Sasuke from the couch. Another eleven year old boy jumps onto Sasuke’s other side while a five and seven year old grab his legs.

 “Hold on! Care-faaall!” Sasuke tries to say but after some stumbling he falls backwards on the ground and the other children jump in. “N-no, no, no- hmpgh.. S-st- gahah- Staopit. hahahaha!” Sasuke can’t hold back his laughter as they start to tickle him and plenty of them laugh along. “Ah-ahlr-right. T-that’s enough.. That’s enough!” Most of them comply immediately and a few go on a little longer before they stop as well.

 “That is what you get for wanting to leave us!” Chiërry says and a few other boys support him.

 “And for taking Rura with you!” Lin  says, feeling completely at home amongst the others though she had just arrived yesterday.

Sasuke sighs as he tries to catch his breath and looks at the sixteen children around him. Chiërry sitting at his left side, Lin and Mizuki, who had become her best friend, sitting on his legs.  Hitoru and Mika at his right side with Rura and the rest around them who all look at him.  Different emotions swim in the eyes of each child. Anger, sadness, confusion, determination, hope and love.

 “I am sorry, but there is some stuff that I need to take care of.” Sasuke says feeling a pang in his heart when he sees the disappointment in their eyes. “Rura needs a break to... But I promise I will be back. I always did right?” Sasuke smirks and Lin gets up to hug him. After a little of hesitation Chiërry does the same, which surprises Sasuke.

 “Just promise you won’t take too long... Mitty-onee-san can really use your help sometimes...” Chiërry says softly and Sasuke lays his hand on his head causing him to look up.

 “Then it would be about time you’d lend her a hand, right?” Sasuke says as he looks at the twelve year old and smiles softly.

 Chiërry grins and lets Sasuke go before he says; “Of course! Nee-chan wouldn’t be anywhere without me.” Sasuke softly chuckles at his reaction.

 From then the goodbye’s begin. Each child wanting to give Sasuke a hug and most of them having a hard time letting him go. Rura has it even worse as each child now wants to hug him goodbye too, poor small thing... It always takes at least an hour before Sasuke, with Rura on his shoulders, is ready to go on his way because of this. It takes another half hour before he reaches the nearest village where he, as usual, asks the bakers lady to take a look at the orphanage and bring some food every now and then. Sasuke always pays her beforehand since she helped him founding this orphanage and he trusts her. She always says that he pays her to much but Sasuke insists taken the long road she had to travel towards the orphanage, but she does it with pleasure since she loves those children too. Sasuke is grateful that she is willing to help those children out so much, he couldn’t have given them a home without her. 

* * *

 It is shortly before midday as Sasuke jumps through the tree’s with Rura on his shoulders. He had decided to go back to his house not too far from the former Uchiha hideout and look up on those lists one more time, wanting to make sure he had attempted to save them all. Aside from that it would be about time to give Rura a break from being pushed from child to child and Sasuke couldn’t deny he wanted some peace and quiet time for himself a little. Time to think and question himself where to go from here. _Doing missions is a must... I will have to in order to get the money that’s needed for the food of those children._ Sasuke smiles softly as he recalls how some of the children were when he had just found them and how they are now. _Just a few months and they grow already so quick... I guess It’s a shame I can’t have one of my own..._ Sasuke’s smile drops as he thinks about it and Rura softly purrs near his ear. Before he can dwell any longer on it he senses a chakra not too far from him and is washed over by a nostalgic feeling as he recognizes it. Sasuke wavers whether he should go to them or not, not sure what would come of it or why they were here.

 “What do you think? Should I go?” Sasuke asks Rura as he holds still at a branch and scratches the purring cub behind his ear. “It has been some time... And I do would like to know why they’re here...” Sasuke softly mumbles to Rura as well as himself.

 Eventually he makes the decision and Jumps from branch to branch towards that familiar chakra. After he reaches the edge of the forest he jumps down and walks over the grass fields towards the foot of a hill where a camp has been set up near a small stream. Sasuke can’t help but grin as he hears the usual bickering and another nostalgic wave washes over him.

 “Hey, would you look at that!” Says the ever cheery voice accompanied by the usual grin. “If it isn’t Sasuke! Sure has been a long time.”

 “Hn.” Sasuke smirks as his usual self. “Don’t touch me.” He says and pushes away the arm that was placed over his neck.

 “Gheheh. Stoic Uchiha as usual.” Is the simple reply. “Not much change there I see. Such a shame.”

 “You haven’t changed one bit either, Suigetsu.” Sasuke says and looks at the members of his former team for a bit. “None of you have actually.” His typical Uchiha smirk in place.

 “I take that as a good thing.” Jugo says as he holds his hand out and Sasuke shakes it shortly.

 “S-Sasuke... Don’t listen to Suigetsu. Y-your chakra let alone has changed a lot..” Karin says, surprised by the change in Sasuke’s chakra, being it so calm like she’s never seen before.

 For two years after the war Sasuke had been traveling around with team Taka. Gathering the swords that Suigetsu was after, taken they had nothing better to do and which proved more difficult than one would think. They would take missions and go bounty hunting in between for a living but as time passed Sasuke couldn’t help finding himself missing team seven. He would beat himself up about that, his anger and hatred towards the village still being so strong, and eventually the members of team Taka found out. It was Karin who noticed that sometimes, when Sasuke seemed lost in his thoughts, his chakra would show a sudden rage. At first she had ignored it, trying to call Sasuke back to the present on which he would often snarl at her, being in a bad mood. Even when she told the rest of the team, who started to notice it as well, they decided to ignore it at first. Eventually they did confront Sasuke about it though and he admitted it. Talking things through they tried to help him get his mind of it but eventually Sasuke decided that it was best that they would part for a while. He knew they didn’t deserve it when he takes some of his anger out on them and there for decided that he should cope with his anger on his own before they’d be a team again. They met a few times after that but Sasuke preferred being able to leave and stay with team Taka as he pleases and the others accepted that. It has been a good one and a half year though since they’ve last seen each other and Sasuke still did change a lot in that time.

 “We just were about to eat dinner, care to join us?” Jugo asks as he sits down by the fire where some fish at a stick are being roosted.

 “Nhaha-!” Sasuke yelps as Rura, who had hid himself more or less in Sasuke’s shirt, claws his way out over his shoulders not bothering to hold his claws in while he jumps of Sasuke towards the fish. His friends look surprised at him, noting the un-Uchiha-like reaction and Sasuke flinches as he lays one hand on his shoulder where Rura had scratched him. “Rura, damn it!” He hisses, catching the lion cub by his scurf before it gets too close to the fire. He pulls the hungry cub back into his lap and looks at it angrily. Rura’s ears lower a bit as he stops struggling and apologetically licks Sasuke’s arm who sighs before he pets him.

 “Eh, care to explain?” Suigetsu says as he sits down at Sasuke’s right, Jugo sitting at Sasuke’s left and Karin across.

 “I found him a couple of months ago during a storm that had killed the only parent he had left, so I took him with me.” Sasuke explains before he reaches out to pick up one of the sticks with a neatly roosted fish on it. He blows on it before he carefully takes a bite, deeming it not too hot he lowers it so Rura can take some of it.

 “What is his name?” Karin asks as she and the other two take their lunch as well.

 “Rura.” Sasuke answer shortly, not taking his eyes of the little black lion.

 “Ghehe, so I take it that Rura is the new member in our team Taka.” Suigetsu grins and Sasuke smirks.

 “Tell us, Sasuke, what have you been up to all this time?” Jugo asks and Sasuke smiles sadly while he stares into the fire.

 “It sure has been some time since someone calls me by my true name in a conversation so often.” Sasuke says and a short silence falls which is loudly disturbed by Suigetsu who wraps his arm over Sasuke’s shoulder again, leaning against him.

 “Aw, Sasuke if you need a hug you should just say so.” He says teasingly, effectively annoying Sasuke even more.

 “I warned you not to touch me, Suigetsu. Or do you want me to use lightning to push you off next time.” Sasuke says as he roughly pushes Suigetsu away.

 “Ease up will ya. Damn Sasuke, you really need to get laid sometime or somethin. Bet that would get ya in a better mood.” Suigetsu casually scratches the back of his head until he opens one eye and sees how red Sasuke had become.

 “T-that is none of your damn business!” Sasuke says agitated and a grin spreads on Suigetsu’s face where the surprise is still visible.

 “Wow, dude, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your face getting this red before.” He says and the others look at Sasuke surprised as well as his face becomes even redder. “No way... Don’t tell me you did...”

 “S-shut up! Of course not! I don’t see how this is relevant.” Sasuke says as he tries to avoid their eyes, yet not knowing where or how to look.

 “Sasuke... That’s a lie. Your chakra showed it... Y-You really did..?” Karin says utterly surprised and Jugo smiles as Sasuke doesn’t dare to reply.

 “That isn’t really something to be ashamed of, Sasuke.” Jugo says calmly while Sasuke just feels like disappearing into the ground.

 “Urrgh...” Sasuke groans as he hides his face in his hands  while his arms rest on his pulled up knees. Images of his one-night stand with Naruto slightly appearing in his mind.

 “Gheheh. Well I’ve always been wondering what kind of type you’d fall for. So tell us, Sasuke,  was she any good in bed?” Suigetsu asks who, apparently, has a dead wish.

 “Doesn’t matter does it.” Sasuke snarls. “It was just a one-night stand. It really didn’t mean anything at all.”

 “That’s another lie...” Karin says softly, not caring anymore whither she’d anger Sasuke or not. She is, after all, at least as curious as the other two. Sasuke growls for a bit before he involuntarily answers.

 “Fine, it was great okay... _He_ was great...” Sasuke stares into the flames but the only image he sees is one of Naruto. His beautiful Naruto.

 “He, huh... Wow, are you serious?! Uchiha Sasuke would actually take it up the ass?!” Suigetsu says unbelievable. “That you’d swing the other way isn’t all that surprising... But that you wouldn’t take the leading role-!”

 “Of course I took the leading role!” Sasuke defends himself, showing he still has some pride left. “Not that it matters. It might even not have happened at all... It shouldn’t have...” A silence falls after Sasuke’s words and his teammates watch him with a sad look in their eyes.

 “Why would you say that?” Jugo asks as Sasuke keeps staring into the flames. He sighs before he answers.

 “Because I can’t give him the happiness he deserves. As a criminal, I’d only drag him down...” The tears sting in his eyes as Sasuke has to fight against them, ignoring the tearing pain in his chest.  

 “You deserve it to become happy too, you know...” Jugo says but inwardly Sasuke doesn’t believe in those words.

 “It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk about it.” Sasuke says, sick of the turn of the conversation. “What have you guys been up to recently?” He asks on which the conversation changes from subject.

 Team Taka being reunited, they continue to talk things over from the last one and a half year. In between they recall some earlier events back when the team was forged, the battle against the eight tailed, the Kage summit and the war. Suigetsu enthusiastically told the other two about how he and Sasuke had gotten Zabuza’s sword and they all listen interested even though they heard the story before. Sasuke fills in every now and then and tells them about his more resent missions, bounty hunting and about the orphanage, which they all were surprised but happy to hear.

After a couple of hours, when it’s late midday, Sasuke decides that it’s time to head on to his ‘home’. The others understand and after discussing where each of them would go next, they say their goodbye’s as Sasuke leaves them behind.

* * *

  _That took longer than I thought..._ Sasuke thinks as he sprints over the fields, teleporting every now and then. _Still it’s a good thing to have spoken with  them again. I guess those guys won’t change, no matter how long we part, each time we reunite it’s like we’ve always been a team_. A Small smile spreads on Sasuke’s face _. I guess I really do consider them my friends now... Apparently I trust them more than I ever thought I would..._

 Sasuke pauses as he stands on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the valley where the former Uchiha hideout is with a few houses around it. He sighs before he teleports to the door of one where he releases the seal and unlocks the door.

 “Tadaima...” Sasuke says as he walks into the house, but of course he gets no reaction. Rura jumps of his shoulder and walks into the kitchen where he jumps on to the table. Sasuke yawns as he scratches his head and walks to the cabinets and opens a door as he hears Rura meow.

 “Figures you’re hungry.” Sasuke says but frowns as he searches through the cupboard. “Hmm... Seems I don’t have anything here for you...” Sasuke softly mumbles and closes the door before he walks to the fridge which appears to not have much food left either. Before Sasuke can complain, his stomach already does so for him and he chuckles a little at the irony.    

 “Seems I’ve got to buy some new food. Stay here Rura, You only get something to eat if you behave yourself while I’m gone.” Sasuke says as he pats the black lion cub. Rura purrs in answer and shortly licks his hand on which Sasuke smiles.

 Soon he has left the house behind him once more and enters a small town where he quickly buys the stuff that he needs. Once out of the small town and out of sight, Sasuke slows down and picks out one of the seals from under his wristband. He quickly bites his thumb so it bleeds, smearing it on the paper before he uses the hand signs to summon. As the smoke clears his bleu back pack stands before him and Sasuke opens it so he can stop the new bought food supplies in it. He releases the jutsu when he’s done, knowing he can summon it again later, so he can travel light.

* * *

 “Are you serious?!” Sound the words through the Hokage building. “You really found him?!”

 “Don’t shout, brat!” Tsunade answers as she massages her temples and she sighs before she continues. “It’s not like we found him. There are rumors spreading that Sasuke has been helping out different family’s to get reunited again, mainly considering abducted children... We don’t know how much of this is true, but at least we have a lead to go on now.” 

 Naruto’s grin widens as he feels his heart beat faster and faster. “Then what are we waiting for?!” Naruto asks as he sways with his hand.

 “Ease up brat, we haven’t found him yet. These rumors are coming from all kinds of places. We need to needle it down if we want to find him fast. I can’t give you a direction just jet, but if you’re patient for a little bit longer, I’m sure we will find out where to start.”

 “How long do I have to wait?” Naruto asks, ready to jump around if his rounding belly allowed him to. He’s nearly six months pregnant now and can feel the child already moving and kicking in his stomach.

 “That is hard to say... It could take a couple of days or a couple of months and it’s still possible to lose sight of him.” Tsunade explains. “Don’t get to much fed up with this, Naruto. As soon as we know where he is I will see to it that you know.” Naruto nods at that and gains permission to leave.

 Once home Naruto sits down on the couch with some dinner as he reads the book that Tsunade had given him a couple of months ago. ‘Pregnancy tips and guide.’ It was titled and upstairs he got another book called; ‘Raising a newborn age: 0-3’. He is about to  take the last bite of his diner when he hisses it out at a sudden kick.

 “Hmm... Little one, had enough? Or are you just exited to meet your other daddy?” Naruto softly says as he caresses his belly where he had felt the bump. “I’m sure you are...” Naruto places his plate away, having lost his appetite. “And so am I...”

 Naruto tries to read some more while he keeps caressing his stomach, but he can’t seem to focus anymore. _I hope we can find him in time... Sasuke... We still have to think of a name. I don’t even know the gender and I don’t want to before we meet again..._ Naruto swallows hard and pushes the tears away. _I should stop worrying about it. Read, I should just read further._ Naruto thinks as he pulls the book closer to his face and manages to read a few lines more. _What if I can’t find him in time? Then I’d have to take care of our child on my own. I’m sure I can but... I’d have to do everything on my own. Thinking of a name, yet the only name I can think of is Sasuke. What kind of clothes I should get for it but I’m only thinking of what Sasuke might choose! How our child will look like, but I can only think of what our child might have in common with Sasuke!_

 “Grrrraaah!” Naruto roars as he messes up his hair. “I’m thinking myself crazy!” He yells at himself and sighs before he stands up and goes to his bedroom where he snuggles under his blankets, thinking that maybe sleep can get his mind of the love of his life.

  _Not to mention the worst thing of having to raise our child alone..._ Naruto thinks as he wraps his arms around his belly. _...Living without Sasuke. No longer seeing him... Not being able to touch him, for him not being able to touch me. Our child will only know one parent and the worst thing is that Sasuke himself would never know... ...We are family... He has a family right here, like he always wanted, and he wouldn’t even know it..._ Naruto sniffs and he raises his hand to wipe a few tears away. He grimaces as he feels another bump in his belly and he smiles softly as he caresses it again.

 “Don’t worry... I won’t let that happen. I promise we will all be together again and I never go back on my word, Tebayo!” Naruto says to his unborn child and grins. _I found him once. I will find him again. And this time I will make sure to never, ever, let him go again. Just you wait Sasuke, before this child of ours is born, we will be together again!_

* * *

  **To be continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm evil *Smirks evily*
> 
> Oh how I love writing Suigetsu's character when he teases Sasuke. :D  
> And what did you guys think of the orphanage idea?
> 
> Don't worry, the next part will be when Sasuke and Naruto meet again. Just give me enough comments and motivation to upload it! :3  
> Tell me, how do you guys think their reunion will go? How will Sasuke react?
> 
> Next part: "I carry your child!"


	9. "I carry your child!"

**_Part 8. “I carry your child!”_ **

* * *

**_  
_ ** **One night stand accident! Part 8.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, mpreg, language, lemon etc.  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

  **Recap:** Naruto tries to read some more while he keeps caressing his stomach, but he can’t seem to focus anymore. _I hope we can find him in time... Sasuke... We still have to think of a name. I don’t even know the gender and I don’t want to before we meet again..._ Naruto swallows hard and pushes the tears away. _I should stop worrying about it. Read, I should just read further._ Naruto thinks as he pulls the book closer to his face and manages to read a few lines more. _What if I can’t find him in time? Then I’d have to take care of our child on my own. I’m sure I can but... I’d have to do everything on my own. Thinking of a name, yet the only name I can think of is Sasuke. What kind of clothes I should get for it but I’m only thinking of what Sasuke might choose! How our child will look like, but I can only think of what our child might have in common with Sasuke!_

 

“Grrrraaah!” Naruto roars as he messes up his hair. “I’m thinking myself crazy!” He yells at himself and sighs before he stands up and goes to his bedroom where he snuggles under his blankets, thinking that maybe sleep can get his mind of the love of his life.

 

 _Not to mention the worst thing of having to raise our child alone..._ Naruto thinks as he wraps his arms around his belly. _...Living without Sasuke. No longer seeing him... Not being able to touch him, for him not being able to touch me. Our child will only know one parent and the worst thing is that Sasuke himself would never know... ...We are family... He has a family right here, like he always wanted, and he wouldn’t even know it..._ Naruto sniffs and he raises his hand to wipe a few tears away. He grimaces as he feels another bump in his belly and he smiles softly as he caresses it again.

 

“Don’t worry... I won’t let that happen. I promise we will all be together again and I never go back on my word, Tebayo!” Naruto says to his unborn child and grins. _I found him once. I will find him again. And this time I will make sure to never, ever, let him go again. Just you wait Sasuke, before this child of ours is born, we will be together again!_

**End recap.**

* * *

 

**“I carry your child!”**

* * *

 

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba with Akamaru and Kakashi jump through the tree’s as fast as they can.

 

“He’s close now. Just a few mile up ahead.” Kiba says on which Naruto nods as he speeds up as fast as his round belly allows him.

 

 _Just you wait for me Sasuke, this time I won’t let you go._ Naruto thinks while the fire of his determination burns in his eyes. _This is the last chance I get. The last chance to get you back before our child is born and I am gonna make sure that you will be there with me. That we will see our child for the very first time together._

 

They reach a rocky open field with a few trees every now and then, where they come to a stop. About ten meters from them Sasuke walks away from them and Naruto can feel his heart beating faster than it ever did before.

 

“SASUKE!” Naruto shouts at the top of his lounges after taking a deep breath. Said raven stops but doesn’t turn around. Tears brim in the blonds eyes as Naruto carefully takes a step forward towards the love of his life. And another. And another. Sakura tries to go after him but is stopped by Kakashi who shakes his head when she looks at him questioningly.

 

“I told you to move on Naruto.” Sasuke says as the blond is only a few meter away from him. “I have no business with you.” Sasuke then walks on again, not even looking at the blond behind him who has closed his eyes stiff because of the pain in his chest.

 

“Sasuke I’m carrying your child!” Naruto screams as a last resort to stop Sasuke from leaving him again. Once again Sasuke stops abruptly while, unknown to Naruto, his eyes widen. The group behind Naruto is just as surprised to hear those words and they cannot just yet realize or believe what Naruto is saying.

 

“W-what?” Sasuke softly says as he turns around and looks at Naruto who’s cheeks are wet from his tears.

 

“That one night was enough. Because of Kurama, Kyuubi, I am capable of carrying a child and this is yours. Sasuke please... I need you... We need you...” Naruto pleads as he tries to wipe his tears away. Sasuke looks at him in utter surprise as he wishes to deny it even being possible, but the bulge that Naruto’s belly has become is undeniable and eventually it all settles in.

 

“Get rid of it...” Sasuke whispers so softly that Naruto barely hears it.

 

“W-what?” Naruto asks as his eyes widen, hoping he had heard it wrong.

 

“I said, get rid of it!” Sasuke repeats as anger is clearly to see on his face. Naruto is just stunned for a moment but then wraps his arms protectively around his stomach.

 

“W-wh... You’re too late... Even if you weren’t, I would never get rid of our child!” Naruto says determinedly while he takes a step back from Sasuke, looking at him whit the same anger as his. “You might say that that night was a mistake... That this child is an accident... I do not regret it. And I know I never will!”

 

“If you aren’t willing to get rid of it yourself...” Sasuke says while he takes his sword out of his sheath. “... I will have to do it for you...” Sasuke takes another threatening step forward on which Naruto takes a step back with nothing but disbelief in his eyes. The rest of the group has come closer as well, standing just a few meter behind Naruto and they would have interfered if Naruto had not signed them to stay back.

 

“W-why?! When we just started team seven, you said that your goal was to rebuild your clan. Isn’t this the way to do it?! Isn’t this what you wanted?!” Naruto shouts the last few lines desperately.

 

“That was a long time ago. Back when I was still so naive.” Sasuke replies as he takes another step forward and lays the point of his sword against Naruto’s stomach. “This child will be nothing but miserable...”

 

“And so you are willing to kill an unborn child... Our child...” Naruto says while staring ahead of him into nothing. “Without even giving it a chance... Can you really do that, Sasuke?”

 

The silence that follows is nerve wrecking. Sasuke’s expression has turned in one of pain as his hands start to tremble until he drops his sword to the ground. He bows his head as he closes his eyes stiff.

 

“W-why..?” He softly says with a trembling voice. “Why did this happen. It’s just one fucking night... A mistake... An accident... Damn it... Damn it..!” The tears sting in his eyes as he fights as hard as he can to push them back. Naruto softly lays a hand on his cheek and then pulls Sasuke in for a hug. The tension in the rest of the group drops as they sigh in relief.

 

“Mistake or not... I enjoyed it. And I know for sure that you did too. We will be great parents, Sasuke. I know that together we will-” Naruto says as he nuzzles his nose against Sasuke’s neck until Sasuke pushes him away.

 

“You don’t get it do you?!” He says angrily as he turns his back on Naruto again. “You don’t have a clue of the consequences of this! You think that everything will be sunsets and rainbows. Well, guess what Naruto, it won’t. What happened between us or this child won’t give us a happy ever after!”

 

“It can be. You know what, Sasuke, I think that you are just afraid of getting a happy ever after.” Naruto states calmly as he folds his arms in front of his chest and looks Sasuke in the eye who looks at him over his shoulder. “What could possibly be standing in our way other than your stubborn ego?!”

 

A chuckle is the reply Naruto gets as Sasuke closes his eyes and he turns around once more, still having the smile around his lips.

 

“What could possibly go wrong, eh?” He says while still having his eyes closed but opens them as he continues, looking at Naruto hopelessly. “You don’t have a clue... You’re still such a naive dobe... I gave up on my happiness long ago and I can tell you that killing that child before it’s born, is nothing but showing it mercy.”

 

Naruto can clearly see the sadness in Sasuke’s eyes now and his determination falls a little. But then he hardens himself up again. “You don’t know that if you don’t give it a chance. And I mean our child’s happiness as well as your own.” Naruto says with a calm voice. “Why can’t you just try?! I am not gonna let our child die, Sasuke. I will protect it at all cost! You taste happiness, but then you just run away! Why give up on happiness if you won’t even try?!”

 

“Because I’ve got no choice!” Sasuke shouts back. “Because I wanted you to be happy! Because of the god damn curse that hangs above my head! The curse that comes with the Uchiha blood-line!”

 

Sasuke pants slightly as he tries to get a hold of himself again while Naruto just looks at him surprised just like plenty others from the group behind him. Kakashi’s eyes just sadden at the sight of his former student he once saw as his disciple. _Sasuke... You..._ He thinks as he wisely stays out of the conversation and continues to watch his students interact, ready to defend Naruto any time necessary.

 

“W-what are you talking about..?” Naruto asks unsure on which Sasuke takes a deep breath before he looks Naruto in his eyes again.

 

“What could possibly go wrong? Naruto, I am a criminal. I am the traitor and our child will be seen as just that. The child of the traitor, a criminal. Bet it will end up just the same way. That is how the villagers will see it.” Sasuke says and quickly continues as he notices how Naruto is about to interrupt him. “And what about you? This child is created out of you and me but because of Kyuubi. A demon. Bet villagers won’t accept that that easily. The child of a criminal created because of a demon... What name’s will they come up huh? Demons child. Traitorous Demon... And what else will they do to it...”

 

“Stop it!” Naruto shouts as he holds his hands over his ears. “Stop it, Sasuke! Please! That’s not true! The villagers won’t... That’s not...” Tears roll down Naruto’s cheeks as he stares at the ground in front of him while his determination wavers. Memories of when he was a child and mistreated by the villagers come floating back to the surface. The name calling, which was only the beginning... The stuff they threw at him, but most of all, the hatred in their eyes... The loneliness and the way they looked down upon him... Naruto quickly shakes his head and pushes the memories away, letting other, newer memories take their place. Where the villagers started to accept him more till eventually they started to love him, even protect him during the war. “Time has changed. They no longer see me like that neither will they look that way at our child. They know how much I love it and they wish me good luck. They won’t bring our child any harm Sasuke. You don’t even deserve the title of criminal, you just have to prove them wrong!” Sasuke sighs at his words.

 

“That might be, but some people are hard to change. Besides, it’s not just the villagers that form a threat.” Sasuke states while looking of in the distance. “Tobi, Kabuto, Orochimaru... You honestly think that they are the only ones who craved for power? There will always be people who crave for power and those who are willing to do anything to get it. You were hunted down because of Kyuubi and I because of my blood. No doubt that they’d come for our child eventually, being a combination from both.”

 

“Sasuke, when you and I fight together, we can beat them. We can protect our child and teach it well how to defend itself.” Naruto says hopefully on which Sasuke closes his eyes and shakes his head.

 

“And let it live a life filled with bloodshed? You know the saying. Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer. Some people we think we can trust can’t be trusted at all. It would often be to late once you’ve figured it out... If there is one thing that I’ve learned, Naruto, It is that this world is filled with lies...” Naruto avoids Sasuke’s eyes at that, knowing how the village betrayed him by the order they had given his brother.

 

“That’s a risk that comes with life. If you come with me we can clear your and Itachi’s name. I bet that Itachi would wish for nothing else but your happiness, Sasuke.” Naruto says as he dares to look at Sasuke again who just smirks sarcastically at that.

 

“You talk as if you know everything about me. Well you don’t, Naruto. You don’t know everything that has happened to me. All the things I discovered and came to realize. Even dead this child of ours will be worth so much they’d do whatever it takes to take it from us. Meaning that you can’t even properly burry it! Just because this child will be carrying the name Uchiha, just because it has my blood, those who crave for power will come for it to take its eyes out!”

 

“No!” Naruto shouts, trying to get rid of the mental image. “Stop saying stuff like that! That isn’t true!”

 

“Well, that is what happened to my parents!” Sasuke shouts as he trembles over his entire body. Naruto’s eyes widen as he looks at Sasuke in disbelieve. Sakura has her hands folded over her mouth while others just look shocked, angered or saddened.

 

“How do you know this for sure?” Kakashi asks, hoping that Sasuke misunderstood or that Obito had just told him this lie.

 

“Because I’ve seen it. I got the chance to kill that bastard of a Danzo over and over again for each time I did, one of the ten Sharingans in his right arm would close... He had said that it was a present that Itachi had left him...” Sasuke’s voice is filled with anger and rage as he folds his fists so tightly that his nails dig into his palm. He chuckles softly before he continues. “I bet even the coup d’état was all part of his plan. Letting my father find out that Konoha had been taking the eyes of the Uchiha who had died... Finding something so unforgivable, the coup d’état was the only logical action... Danzo used Itachi... Used me to kill him... And Konoha did nothing to stop it!”

 

Naruto notices how Sasuke trembles from anger and pain. Seeing Sasuke so hurt breaks his heart and he wishes he had been by his side sooner. Naruto walks up to Sasuke and wraps his arms around him, hoping to give him comfort so he will calm down. To his surprise Sasuke doesn’t push him away this time but even hugs him back tightly, but gently. A short silence falls in which Naruto is desperately searching for the right words to say. But he can’t find any. He understands now Sasuke’s anger and feels his own anger growing towards Danzo for harming the Uchiha’s so much. He honestly believes that Sasuke doesn’t deserve this in any way.

 

“I’m sorry...” Naruto hears him whisper as Sasuke hides his face in his hair. “I shouldn’t have said that you should get rid  of our child... I just... I never intended to shove on the burden that rests on my shoulders as the last one... I don’t want our child to ever find out what really happened... I don’t want it to go through the same hardships as I did..!”

 

“Sasuke...” Naruto says as he backs away a little and looks at him while he lays his hands on Sasuke’s cheeks to wipe the small tear away that he couldn’t push back anymore. “I understand... But, I promise you, I won’t let anyone hurt our child, Sasuke. I know we can do this together... Just... Help me okay? You deserve it to become happy, especially after everything you’ve been through. Please, please, just-“ Naruto is caught off as Sasuke pulls him into a kiss. The group behind him is shocked but silently one by one they give the couple some space. Naruto’s eyes widen in surprise but he soon closes them as he kisses Sasuke back, determined not to miss a moment of the affection. He opens his mouth for Sasuke to enter but is disappointed as Sasuke pulls back. His disappointment has soon worn of when he sees how Sasuke softly smiles at him, a sad smile, but nevertheless a smile.

 

“Sasuke..?” Naruto asks, not sure what to think of the sudden change in atmosphere. “I thought I was the one being pregnant. What’s with the sudden mood swing?”

 

Sasuke just chuckles at that and then lays his hand on Naruto’s cheek to gently kiss his forehead. Naruto can feel his heart skip a beat and a blush spreads on his cheeks.

 

“I really am not getting rid of you, am I?” Sasuke softly says with closed eyes while resting with his forehead against Naruto’s. Naruto smiles as his eyes soften before he closes them.

 

“You should know that by now.” He repeats with still the smile on his lips. He opens his eyes and looks at Sasuke hopefully. “Will you come back with me now, Sasuke? Will you stay with me? With us?” Sasuke’s heart clenches when he looks into Naruto’s pleading eyes. Those eyes he has dreamed so often about, those eyes he has missed so much... How could he possibly say no to them?

 

“No.” And yet he does. Naruto backs away from him a little and Sasuke can read the pain in his eyes. He still has his hand on Naruto’s cheek and the other on his hip. “No I won’t come back with you to Konoha. But I do want to stay with you.” Naruto’s expression softens and lets himself being pulled back by Sasuke. “With both of you.” Sasuke softly says as he lays his hand gently on Naruto’s belly and Naruto lays his hand on his. Naruto closes his eyes, having a smile on his face as he leans against Sasuke, hoping to stay together from now on. A sudden realization shakes him up though as he moves from Sasuke a little so he can look him in his eyes.

 

“Not back to Konoha?! Where would we go?!” Naruto asked panicked.

 

“Don’t worry I know just the place. It’s alright, Naruto. I won’t let any harm come to either one of you.” Sasuke answers but can see that his dobe isn’t all that reassured by it.

 

“Sasuke, I am seven and a half month pregnant! And it’s not like I can bring this child into the world like a woman could!” Naruto says effectively getting Sasuke to understand why he’d be panicking. For a moment Sasuke doesn’t know what to say.

 

“W-well how-?”

 

“How do you think?! Tsunade has to bring our child in this world operationally!” Naruto says and Sasuke can tell that the blond is really panicking so he pulls him close again. “I-I am scared of it Sasuke... I-I need you to be there... Need your support, your reassurance that it will be fine...” Naruto says sobbing while crying against Sasuke’s chest who shushes him to calm him down.

 

“Shhh... Naruto, it will be fine. There isn’t a better medical ninja out there and I will be with you. Just come with me for now. When the time comes... We’ll-“

 

“We’ll what Sasuke?!” Naruto says as he interrupts Sasuke. “Give her a call to come? She wouldn’t make it in time, not to mention knowing where we’d be. You said you didn’t want to come to Konoha but there is no other way!” Naruto says and looks Sasuke determinedly in his eyes.

 

“When the time comes I will bring you back to Konoha. I will stay with you and our child until we’re ready to head back and then we will. Away from Konoha so they can’t bring us any harm.” Sasuke answers calmly which has its effect on the panicking blond.

 

“Y-you wouldn’t make it... You wouldn’t be fast enou-“ Before Naruto can finish his sentence, Sasuke disappears in a ray of lightning and in a second later he wraps his arms around Naruto from behind him.

 

“What did you say? You didn’t honestly think that you’d be the only one who can teleport between the two of us. We are still rivals after all.” Sasuke says with a smirk. Pouting Naruto turns around but soon he can’t hide his smile any longer.

 

“You really think you can make it? Is it really alright to go back?” Naruto asks unsure.

 

“As long as you tell me in time. So you will have to be honest with me, dobe. Don’t hide your pain from me.” Sasuke says while stroking Naruto’s cheek gently. “As for the second question... I’d do anything for you.” Sasuke gently kisses Naruto’s lips shortly before he steps around him. “Maybe you should say goodbye for now then...” He softly says before he pushes Naruto into the direction  of his friends.

 

“E-eh. Ahahah...” Naruto tries to laugh it off but his friends won’t buy it. Never mind friends, the one Naruto fears the most right now is no other than the girl who had his back all this time.

 

“Naruto...” Sakura says threatening as she knacks her fists. “You better start explaining right away!”

 

“Y-yes ma’m!” Naruto says, knowing that even though he’s pregnant that doesn’t mean that Sakura can’t get to punish him. There are multiple ways of doing so after all and there are plenty that won’t harm the baby but will be out most unpleasant for Naruto.

 

Sasuke had wandered of a few meter, leaning against one of the tree’s while he watches his blond lover. _I still can’t believe that this is happening!_ He thinks while he looks at Naruto’s round belly again, which clearly hosts a child. _A child of my own... My own family... But, I already had one. The orphanage... I still have to take care of them too... I’d have to take care of seventeen children! Eighteen with Naruto included!_ A sudden dizziness falls over him as Sasuke realizes something and he leans up against the tree. “Fuck... How on earth am I supposed to ever do that?!” He says softly with a hand before his mouth, but it’s hard enough for the others to hear.

 

“Sasuke?” Naruto turns around to look at his boyfriend with worry in his eyes.

 

“Gheh, seems something settles in.” Kiba smartly remarks. “This is the reaction you wanted to see right?”

 

“Shut it Kiba.” Naruto snarls as he walks up to Sasuke and lays a hand on his shoulder. “You alright, Sasuke?” Sasuke closes his eyes at Naruto’s question for a bit before he straightens himself up and looks at his blond.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine... Just really didn’t expect this...” He honestly admits on which Naruto softly smiles.

 

“None of us did. Hell, you should have seen my reaction when Tsunade told me I was pregnant!” Naruto grins and blushes at the memory. “I think I had some sort of breakdown or something, for a couple of minutes of course. Though the pregnancy plays it’s part in that too, so... Gheheh.” Naruto apologetically laughs and scratches the back of his head. Sasuke smiles softly at him. He intends to say something but changes his mind as he’s interrupted.

 

“Could you guys explain how this happened already? Naruto you’ve been lying to us all this time!” Sakura says angrily and Naruto looks guilty away.

 

“Actually, I’m curious to know as well.” Sasuke says on which the rest look up at him in surprise, including Naruto.

 

“Huh?” Naruto remarks smartly, not understanding what Sasuke means.

 

“I only just walked in to my bedroom after taking a shower only to find you sleeping on my bed. It’s like you came out of nowhere, though I guess the bottle of sake explains a little...” Sasuke explains and looks questioningly at Naruto like the rest of his friends.

 

“Eh... T-that’s... uhm... pretty much all a blur...” Naruto admits shamefully. “I guess I was searching for my room and accidently ended up in yours... Or something... I guess I really was totally wasted...” Sasuke just sighs at that, just like plenty of Naruto’s friends.

 

“Figures that you can’t handle to much alcohol...” He says while scratching the back of his head.

 

“S-shut up, teme! I didn’t eat anything beforehand a-and besides-” Naruto retorts but is interrupted by Kiba.

 

“At least Naruto isn’t the kind of bastard to take advantage of someone who’s drunk! You just took advantage of him being like that! I swear I-!”

 

“Shut it Kiba!” Naruto shouts at him and for a moment they have a silent fight as they stare at each other with anger in their eyes.

 

“I would never take advantage of Naruto like that... At least not intentionally...” Sasuke says while looking away at the last line.

 

“Yeah admit it, Uchiha, you were totally wasted too.” Naruto says having his hands on his hips and an evil grin on his face.

 

“Hn.” Sasuke smirks with closed eyes. “I admit that. Though I wasn’t as wasted as you were.” He retorts back and looks at Naruto challenging.

 

“I have been meaning to ask you about that. It’s a bother but since we’re parting ways here for some time I might as well ask you now.” Shikamaru says with one eye closed as he scratches the back of his head and gains the full attention of his friends.

 

“What do ya want to know?” Naruto asks while Sasuke notes to himself that Shikamaru hasn’t changed much since he left the village. Probably finding even that to troublesome.

 

“Whenever we get a mission on which we have to kill, we’d always go out drinking after. The more bloodshed the more alcohol is needed to wash it away.” Naruto nods on that, remembering how he would go out drinking with him and Kiba in such cases. “But this time you weren’t out on an assassination mission. You were searching for Sasuke meaning that something happened along the way and taken the amount you had, it must have gotten pretty messy, am I right?”

 

A silence falls after Shikamaru’s words and Naruto just looks at the ground with a sad look in his eyes. He remembers Kezè, Kira and Zenzaku. The way they acted like his friends, only to betray him.  
Sasuke notices how Naruto folds his fists and lays his hand on his shoulder, hoping to give him some comfort.

 

“It was just some people pretending to be friendly, only to betray me later... They were after Kurama, more or less... Believing that I couldn’t handle the responsibility of having such power under my control.” Naruto says, still looking away and the others remain silent. “It’s been dealt with though. Besides, I don’t regret getting that wasted. How ironic is it that when I’m searching for Sasuke with a clear head I can hardly find him, but my drunken mind manages to pin point him out instantly!” Naruto laughs a little as he turns to look at Sasuke who smirks at that.

 

“I guess only a dobe like you could pull that off.” Sasuke says smirking and pokes Naruto on his forehead causing him to pout.

 

“Oh, shut up, teme! I’m still mad at you!” Naruto says while swaying Sasuke’s hand away. “You left me just like that! After I finally found you, you leave me all over again! Just like that with Orochimaru!” Naruto shouts honestly angered. Sasuke takes a step back, surprised by the sudden mood-swing. He figures Naruto had to bring this up at some point, he didn’t expect it to be now.

 

“Me leaving for Orochimaru has nothing to do with leaving you after that night. You are the hidden Leaf hero, Naruto. I’m considered a criminal, so I’d only drag you down. That’s why I left you! I believed you were better off without me.”  Sasuke says which surprises the ones around him and he continues as he sees that Naruto is about to interrupt him angrily. “Leaving for Orochimaru wasn’t out of free will. You honestly think I wanted to go to someone whose only intent it was to use me?! I had no choice!” Naruto is surprised by those last words, causing his anger to fall for a moment.

 

“No choice? It were your own two feet who dragged you there! You fucking pierced your hand through my chest at the Final Valley!” Naruto says placing his hand on the spot and Sasuke can feel his heart age with guilt.

 

“I regret having done that and am glad that I didn’t kill you when I had the chance. I had my reasons however, even for that. There are so many aspects that had caused me to see that going to Orochimaru was my only way out. The massacre, the curse mark, Itachi coming back to Konoha, you developing in strength so fast, Kakashi pushing me away, Orochimaru offering me strength… There isn’t just one cause, Naruto.” Sasuke says, on purpose avoiding Kakashi’s eyes.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?! Kakashi never pushed you away, Sasuke. He always blamed himself for your leaving, b-but he never-“

 

“That’s enough, Naruto.” Kakashi says as he takes a step forward and looks at Sasuke. “I know I made many mistakes… You have all reason to blame me.” The two of them look at each other for a while before Sasuke replies.

 

“I didn’t understand why… After Itachi had come back, everything seemed to have changed… You had been put under a genjutsu by him as well right?” Sasuke asks and Kakashi nods. “May I ask you what happened in it?” A silence falls after Sasuke’s question. Everyone knows that genjutsu’s are often painful and traumatizing and therefore not lightly spoken about. Kakashi shortly closes his eyes before he replies.

 

“Stabbed by multiple swords over and over again…” Kakashi says and looks at Sasuke who smirks with closed eyes at that.

 

“I see. That indeed is a perfect sample of a genjutsu.” Sasuke says on which he opens his eyes and stares at the ground. “What my brother showed me, wasn’t a genjutsu though…” Sasuke says and Naruto can see the pain in his eyes. He remembers the day clearly. The way Sasuke had screamed haunted his nightmares for quite some time after that.

 

“What do you mean?” Sakura asks, while many others wonder about this as well. Sasuke takes a deep breath before he replies and Naruto takes a step forward to hold his hand.

 

“He showed me a memory… Itachi made me relive the trauma of the massacre, over and over again…” Sasuke softly says and a tense silence falls.

 

“Sasuke…” Kakashi softly says but can’t continue since he doesn’t have the words. He realizes how severe his mistakes have been and regrets them now more than ever.

 

“Itachi admitted to me during the war that he had gone too far. He called his mission a failure because I ended up on the wrong path… But… I guess in the end I did end up on the right path again, so he really didn’t fail me that much.” Sasuke says and softly smiles at Naruto who stands next to him.

 

“Wait a minute, you’re saying you were there when that happened?! Like during the massacre?!” Kiba asks surprised. “Then how the hell did you survive?!” Sasuke is surprised by the last question and looks at Naruto.

 

“Eh…. Yeah… I ah…. Kinda didn’t tell them yet…” Naruto says and smiles apologetically.

 

“Why not?” Sasuke asks, suppressing his anger and Naruto looks away guilty.

 

“I was angry with them… They could have realized it…” Naruto says and some anger returns to his voice. “You guys should have known better then to believe a one sided story without a doubt and without proof! If you had just asked and questioned yourselves better-! Auch!” Naruto shouts until he bends over a bit with his hand on his round belly.

 

“Naruto, you alright? What’s wrong?!” Sasuke asks worried as he is immediately by Naruto’s side.

 

“It’s nothing… Just our child being lively. Geheheh.” Naruto says and tries to laugh it off.

 

“Naruto you know stress isn’t good for the baby. It is best to leave this subject for later discussion.” Sakura says, immediately taking up her role as medical ninja. “We traveled quite a bit to this place which takes a lot of your energy. Sasuke-kun is by your side now, so you should be resting up and put your child in first place from here.” Naruto grumbles under her lecture but understands that she’s right. Sasuke on his turn is still recovering from the thought that his child is probably as energetic as Naruto.

 

“Fine. I guess I’ll see you guys in a couple of weeks then.” Naruto says and smiles as he wraps his arms around Sasuke’s right one.

 

“Alright, if you’re ready to go I’ll teleport. …I just hope Rura didn’t mess the place up while I was gone…” Sasuke says on which Naruto looks at him questioningly.

 

“Rura?” He asks, wondering who this is and Sasuke smirks.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll introduce you to him. I bet you’ll take a liking to him as much as I have.” Sasuke grins and Naruto smiles softly, but sadly.

 

 _So he has found someone else… He probably just takes me with him and acts so caring because I carry his child… and not because he loves me or anything… How could I think that…_ Naruto thinks and Sasuke sees the sadness flicker in his eyes.

 

“Naruto…” Sasuke says caring and smiles sadly at him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I told you not to worry, dobe.” Sasuke says and he pulls Naruto in for a short kiss and kisses his forehead. Naruto blushes but smiles after, thinking that Sasuke is right and that he shouldn’t worry so much.

 

“Oh, wait!” Naruto says as he suddenly realizes something. “Sakura-chan, I think I’m ready to find out now…” Naruto says and blushes as he lays his hand on his stomach. Sakura smiles kindly before she takes a step closer to Naruto.

 

“Ready for what?”Sasuke asks not understanding and Naruto smiles at him as Sakura kneels down before his belly and her hands light up green.

 

“To find out the gender of our child.” Naruto says while blushing and brightly smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

**To be continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam!
> 
> And there it is my dear fans! This was the part you all looked forward to am I right?
> 
> So tell me, was it how you guys expected it? Satisfied yet? Or had you really hoped for something that I didn't add here? Any tips? Please, oh please, tell me what you think of this part!
> 
> Next part: The reason to stay together.


	10. The reason to stay together.

**_Part 9. The reason to stay together._ **

* * *

**  
One night stand accident! Part 9.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, mpreg, language, lemon etc.  
**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

 **Recap:** “Rura?” He asks, wondering who this is and Sasuke smirks.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll introduce you to him. I bet you’ll take a liking to him as much as I have.” Sasuke grins and Naruto smiles softly, but sadly.

 

 _So he has found someone else… He probably just takes me with him and acts so caring because I carry his child… and not because he loves me or anything… How could I think that…_ Naruto thinks and Sasuke sees the sadness flicker in his eyes.

 

“Naruto…” Sasuke says caring and smiles sadly at him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I told you not to worry, dobe.” Sasuke says and he pulls Naruto in for a short kiss and kisses his forehead. Naruto blushes but smiles after, thinking that Sasuke is right and that he shouldn’t worry so much.

 

“Oh, wait!” Naruto says as he suddenly realizes something. “Sakura-chan, I think I’m ready to find out now…” Naruto says and blushes as he lays his hand on his stomach. Sakura smiles kindly before she takes a step closer to Naruto.

 

“Ready for what?”Sasuke asks not understanding and Naruto smiles at him as Sakura kneels down before his belly and her hands light up green.

 

“To find out the gender of our child.” Naruto says while blushing and brightly smiling.

**End recap.**

* * *

 

**The reason to stay together**

* * *

 

Sakura stands up with a smile on her face and opens her mouth to tell the young parents what she had just found out.

 

“Wait!” Naruto says and lays his hand over Sakura’s mouth so she can’t speak. “Let us guess first. Sasuke what do you think?” Naruto asks as he looks back at his partner.

 

“Me? I.. eh... I don’t know. I’m fine either way.” Sasuke says, still overwhelmed by the thought.

 

“So am I. I’m not asking for preference, just guess.” Naruto says impatiently.

 

“Then... I guess a girl...” Sasuke says and Naruto smiles.

 

“I guess a boy then.” Naruto says smiling and turns to look at Sakura. “Just tell us which one of us is right.” He says and takes a step back to hold Sasuke’s hand tightly. Sakura smiles and looks between the two boys she still cares so much for, before she won’t let them wait any longer.

 

“Naruto is right.” She says and a silence falls once more.

 

 _A boy..._ Sasuke thinks. _...I will have a son of my own... A son with Naruto..._

 

“Sasuke... A-a son... We will-“ Is all Naruto can say with happy tears in his eyes before Sasuke happily pulls him into another kiss, making it last longer than the one’s before.

 

“I know Naruto.... This is... This is so a-amazing!” Sasuke says smiling while he rests with his forehead against Naruto’s who’s surprised by Sasuke’s enthusiasm.

 

“Gheheh... So you do want one then?” He says teasingly.

 

“Ghah... Naruto if only you knew.” Sasuke says as he has a hard time pushing away his happy tears and kisses Naruto shortly on his lips and forehead again. “Especially the past few months made me realize how much I wanted it. I never thought I would get a son of my own, not to mention with you... Damn it... Naruto, if only you knew what you’re doing to me! What you both are to me...” Sasuke says as he lays his hands on Naruto’s belly and looks his dobe in his tearstained eyes.

 

“I-I knew it...” Naruto says as he can’t push the tears away anymore. “This is what I was waiting for... T-this moment... This is what I wanted...” Naruto says and wraps his arms around Sasuke’s neck as he hugs him. Sasuke gently hugs him back and kisses Naruto softly below his ear.

 

“Let’s go.” He whispers and Naruto nods before they disappear in a ray of lightning.

 

As soon as they’re gone Sakura finally gives in to her trembling legs and lets herself fall to her knees. “I-I can’t believe it... Sasuke-kun would.... Those two are really..?” She softly whispers as she still recovers from the shock of those two being together.

* * *

 

 In a flash they end up in the hallway of Sasuke’s house not too far from the Uchiha hide-out. Sasuke pushes Naruto against the wall and kisses him fiercely. Naruto doesn’t wait for Sasuke to ask for entrance and opens his mouth so Sasuke can slide his tongue in and explore Naruto’s cave eagerly. They both missed the feeling and want to make up for the time they spend apart. Naruto moans into the kiss as he has his arms wrapped around Sasuke’s neck and pulls at his black hair. Sasuke groans as he breaks the kiss and starts to kiss Naruto’s neck, causing his blond uke to moan in delight.

 

“Hmmm… Ssahasukeh..!” Naruto moans with eyes closed. “You have no Idea… How horny this pregnancy has been making me…. P-please… I want-“ Naruto is caught off as Sasuke’s lips are back on his again. They kiss fiercely once more until they have to break the kiss again for more air and Sasuke kisses Naruto’s jaw line till he reaches his ear.

 

“You have no idea how much I have missed you…” He whispers. “…I want to give you everything… ghah… I will-“ Sasuke is suddenly caught off by an animalistic scream.

 

They quickly open their eyes for the first time they arrived there and Sasuke turns around to look into the living room. His eyes widen and Naruto’s jaw drops at the chaos before them.   
Chairs of the kitchen table are thrown over, so is the vase on the low table that stands in the living room and is visible from the kitchen. Carpets are shoved, a lamp is thrown over, books from the bookshelf lie on the ground, the television nearly thrown of the cabinet, the couch and lazy chair are scratched all over, but most off all there are the feathers, bloodstains and claw marks everywhere.  
Sasuke can feel his blood boil as he realizes who is responsible for this. When they hear more animalistic screams and roars, Sasuke doesn’t hesitate to run up the stairs which is also covered with feathers, bloodstains and claw marks. _Please not my bedroom, please not my bedroom, please not my bedroom..._ Sasuke pleads as runs in the direction of the sounds and his irritation grows.

 

“Rura!” Sasuke shouts angrily as he steps in the doorframe of his bedroom and he sees the chaos going on in there. The bed is a mess, glass that stood on the night stand has fallen off, the chair in the corner had fallen over and again blood stains, feathers and claw marks everywhere.  
Rura dashes after the bird, that fly’s for its life, and slips as he takes another corner only to get on track again. Sasuke is just about to step into the room as the bird suddenly flies straight at him while Rura jumps on the bed and slides of it on the other side. Sasuke just manages to avoid getting hit by it as he bends over so the bird flies over him. _That was a messenger bird..._ Sasuke thinks and gets more angry at Rura for what he did and when he looks at the cub he shakes his head. Rura had slid of the bed along with the blankets and had himself stuck in them. With a annoyed look on his face Sasuke walks towards the still growling and mewling cub. He reaches down to pick the struggling, little lion up by its scruff, causing it to fall instantly silent, and ticks it on the nose.

 

“Bad cat Rura.” Sasuke says sternly while looking the cub angrily in its black eyes. Rura leans forward a little and apologetically licks Sasuke’s nose. Sasuke looks angrily at him for a little longer and then sighs as he holds the cub against his chest with one arm. “You’re lucky you can use your instinct as an excuse...” Sasuke mumbles as he walks out of his room.

 

Once downstairs Sasuke finds Naruto in the kitchen where sets the chairs straight again.

 

“Don’t strain yourself, Naruto. I can do that.” Sasuke says as he walks with Rura to the sink and he hears Naruto chuckle.

 

“I’m not invalid, Sasuke.” He says smiling as he sets the last chair at its place again. “Soooo..... Is this a part of your usual life now?”

 

“W-what?!” Sasuke asks caught off by the question and he looks at Naruto. In the meantime he turns on the crane and he yelps as Rura tries to get away from the water, placing his sharp claws in Sasuke’s shoulder. “D-Damn it, Rura...” Sasuke mumbles in pain as he tries to get the nails of the frightened cat out of his shoulder. Naruto first can’t do anything but stare surprised at what is happening, but soon his mind has cached up to the situation and he can’t help but laugh at the scenery.

 

“A little help, please...” Sasuke says irritated as he takes a step away from the sink. Still chuckling Naruto walks forward and turns off the water. The moment it stops Sasuke manages to free himself from Rura’s claws and he holds the cub up. He sighs and puts the cub on the counter.

 

“So, uhm... This is Rura?” Naruto asks looking at the lion cub who is covered in feathers, bird blood and what seems like stains of bird dropping. Sasuke sighs before he answers.

 

“Yeah... Though I had hoped to introduce you to him in a different way...”  He says and picks out a cloth which he wets with warm water. When he walks to the cub Rura tries to get away again but Sasuke manages to catch him.

 

“I don’t think he likes this…” Naruto says as he watches how Sasuke starts to clean of the struggling cub.

 

“Too bad for him. This is his own fault after all.” Sasuke ticks Rura on his nose again when he won’t stop  struggling. “I had told you to behave Rura.” Sasuke says sternly and Rura calms down, knowing full well that he had done something bad. Naruto smiles softly as he sees how Sasuke handles him. “Did you see where that messenger bird went by the way?” Sasuke asks while he keeps focusing on Rura.

 

“Ah yeah... It flew against the window once. So I opened it and it flew out.” Naruto replies.

 

“Great...” Sasuke says as he gets more agitated with Rura again. “That could have been important...” Sasuke holds Rura with one hand as he puts on the water again to clean the cloth of with the other. Naruto picks the cloth over and cleans it himself so Sasuke can hold Rura with both hands.

 

“Don’t worry. The message is save though.” Naruto says grinning as he hands the cloth to Sasuke who raises a brow at his words. “I found this on the floor.” Naruto holds up a small scroll from his pocket and Sasuke smiles at him. Cleaning of the lion cub goes on for a little longer until Sasuke deems him clean enough. Sasuke sets the cub on the floor and kneels before it.

 

“Listen up Rura. I bought some food for you, but you only get it if you clean up the mess you made as good as you can, understood?” Sasuke says to the cub and he ignores Naruto giggling behind him.

 

“Are you seriously trying to make him understand you?” Naruto says as he can’t hold back his laughter and Sasuke groans.

 

“Don’t underestimate their intelligence. They are a whole lot smarter than dogs and understand a whole lot more than they let on to...” Sasuke says as he glares at Rura whose ears lower before he gets closer to Sasuke and licks his hand apologetically. “See? He understands...”

 

“Ghahah... I doubt that.” Naruto laughs as he sits down beside Sasuke and swings his arms around him. “You’re so cute like this...” Naruto says while he nuzzles the side of Sasuke’s head.

 

“Hmmm... There is only one person here who’d I call cute...” Sasuke says as he turns a little to take Naruto in his arms.

 

“Rura?” Naruto asks as they both keep their eyes closed.

 

“... Not after what he’d just pulled off...” Sasuke says and kisses Naruto shortly on his lips. “Nobody in this world can be cuter than you...” He says before they kiss again with a bit more passion. Behind Naruto’s back Sasuke makes a hand sign and he breaks the kiss as they are surrounded by three other Sasuke’s. Naruto blinks a few times before he looks at the three clones.

 

“Ehr... Sasuke..?” Naruto asks as he fears what Sasuke is about to do. “What are you doing?” Sasuke smirks as he sees the slight blush on those whiskered cheeks and the worry in those blue eyes.

 

“It’s such a shame the house is such a mess right now...” Sasuke says as he sighs. “Rura can’t clean it alone so I’ll leave it up to them.” Sasuke says as one of the clones picks Rura up.

 

“We could do that together you know.” Naruto says while Sasuke helps him up. “We are gonna live together anyway. What better way to test it than to clean the house together?”

 

“That might be true. But I won’t let you clean anything here in the condition you are now.” Sasuke answers while he pulls Naruto towards the back door while the clones reluctantly start to clean up. “I’ll see to it that you take it easy. I’m here for you now... You got to take advantage of that...” Sasuke says as he opens the door and lets a pouting Naruto through before he closes it behind him.

 

“Fine...” Naruto sighs as he moves on and smiles as he feels how Sasuke entwines their hands. “I guess you’re right. So you might as well show me around.” Naruto says and smiles. Sasuke smiles back at him and pulls him along, following a small stream that flows near the house. He is about to say something as a rumbling sound catches him off. Naruto rises a brow while Sasuke’s face turns red as he places a hand on his stomach, looking away from Naruto. “Was that-”

 

“How about we go out to get some dinner?” Sasuke says  as he starts to pull Naruto along again who giggles.

 

“I’d like that.” He says and walks closer to Sasuke. “No matter what you say, Sasuke, you can really be so cute sometimes...” Naruto whispers to him before he kisses his lover on his cheek and Sasuke sighs.

 

“Then how come I didn’t end up the one being pregnant?” He asks as he glares at Naruto for a bit.

 

“Cuss I love the caring way you treat me...” Naruto says while he blushes and Sasuke smiles caringly at him.

 

“Come on. I’ll teleport us to a small town.” Sasuke says as he stops and hugs Naruto. Naruto nuzzles his shoulder as he has his arms wrapped around Sasuke before they teleport away.

 

In a flash they appear at the edge of a forest, not too far from a small village. Sasuke pulls Naruto along to a building he is quite familiar with.

 

“Ah, what a surprise Otura-san.” Says the backers lady as she lets them into her shop which has a small restaurant corner. “I was about to close, but for you I’ll always have some time. Who is your friend?” She asks curious as she looks at Naruto who enters the bakery after Sasuke.

 

“I’m sorry about the late hour, Ezrana-san. We’d just like to have some dinner. This is my partner, Naruto.” Sasuke says and he pulls Naruto closer.

 

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya.” Naruto grins at the backers lady who looks at him from top to toe. She seems to wonder about Naruto’s round belly but doesn’t ask as she smiles at him and points them towards the restaurant corner _. Partner? Does that mean as in lover? Or as in comrades working together?_ Naruto thinks puzzled as he wonders what his relationship with Sasuke is right now. _Sure we kissed some since we got back together, but that doesn’t mean so much right? It’s still possible that Sasuke is only with me because he feels responsible for our child... It’s not that we actually confessed our love to each other... I had intended to do so, but now I... I’m too afraid of his reaction... Of his rejection..._

 

“Naa~ruto?” Sasuke asks, causing Naruto to snap out of his thoughts. He had noticed how silent Naruto had become and when Naruto looks up and around him, it seems like he wasn’t even aware that Sasuke had guided him to a table.

 

“What?” Naruto asks still in a daze and unaware that Sasuke is aware of the fact that he’s struggling with something. Sasuke sighs and takes Naruto’s hand over the table as he looks at him worried.

 

“What’s on your mind, dobe? You’ve been spacing out for a bit.”

 

Naruto blushes at that and eagerly takes the menu so he can hide his face behind it.

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Wow, they’ve got a lot here! I bet you take something with tomato’s right?” Naruto grins at Sasuke with still a blush on his cheeks as he tries to change the subject. Sasuke retreats his hand but smiles softly at the blond, deciding that if Naruto didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t push him.

 

Nearing the end of their dinner, Sasuke is the only one eating, taking a small bite of his bread with tomato salad every now and then since he isn’t all that hungry anymore, while Naruto nips from his milk every now and then.

 

“Ne, Sasuke? Why did she call you ‘Otura-san’?” Sasuke frowns at the question and quickly looks over his shoulder only to find that Ezrana must be working in the back of the store or something. He turns back to Naruto and takes a sip of his tomato juice before he answers.

 

“It’s my fake name. To prevent others of finding out where I am or that I am an rogue-ninja.” Sasuke explains and Naruto finds that rather logical, now that he thinks about it.

 

“But why Otura?” Naruto asks, finding the name rather unusual, and Sasuke smirks.

 

“Then why Rura?” Sasuke asks in return, wondering whether Naruto can come up with a reason for that name.

 

“Uhh... Because Rura sounds like roar, which is what lions do?” He asks and Sasuke nods.

 

“Turn Otura around and place a N in front.” Sasuke says and watches his dobe think with a smirk on his face.

 

“Otura... Aruto... Naruto-!” Naruto’s eyes widen when he finds out that Sasuke has been using his name to hide under. “No way?! You used my name?! Why?! Why me?!” Naruto asks, being completely surprised about it and Sasuke just chuckles at his reaction.

 

“Who knows?” He says and smirks some more at Naruto who is starting to get annoyed with it. “I didn’t want to pick a random name with no meaning and then I thought of you. Turning it around would be just too obvious so I took your first letter away and it didn’t sound bad.”

 

“And you are admitting it to me just like this. I thought you had trouble trusting others...” Naruto remarks and Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment as he smiles. When he looks up again Naruto can see the caring feeling in his eyes.

 

“I don’t have any secrets for you. I trust you more than anyone.” Sasuke takes a hold of Naruto’s hand again and they both smile as he caresses it.

 

“Then I guess you don’t mind me opening and reading this then?” Naruto says and smiles mischievously as he holds up the small scroll. Surprise and fear shimmer shortly in Sasuke’s eyes but soon he smiles calmingly.

 

“Go ahead. Though even I don’t know what is in it or who it’s from.” Naruto grins as Sasuke has granted him permission with these words. He quickly unseals the scroll and opens it but his brows rise at what he sees.

 

“What is this?” Naruto asks and Sasuke stands up to walk around Naruto and reads along over his shoulder. The scroll is actually a list with names. On top of it stands; _‘You have to get back in two days!’_ under it stand names written in childish handwriting, like they held a petition. Sasuke can read seventeen names causing him to frown but he laughs as he see’s Rura’s name written on it as well. _That is most definitely the work of Chiërry._ Sasuke thinks as he can’t stop but smile when he remembers those kids and knowing that they care just as much about him as he about them. “Sasuke?” Naruto asks as he notices Sasuke’s smile.

 

“They want me to come back in two days already.” Sasuke says as he takes the scroll and looks it over one more time before he rolls it up again and puts it away.

 

“Who is ‘they’?”  Naruto asks curious.

 

“You’ll find out. I will introduce you to them.” Sasuke answers and reaches his hand out for Naruto to take it and help him up. “The clones have been dismissed so the house is cleaned up again. I will take you home. You must be tired.” Sasuke pulls Naruto along and as they pass the counter Sasuke leaves some money behind.  
In a flash they end up in the living room again. They let go of each other and look around to find that the house is indeed cleaned up, for as far as possible taken the scratch marks. Sasuke walks towards the front door to check whether it’s locked and sealed, which it is, and then does the same with the back door.

 

“Come.” He says and takes Naruto’s hand as he leads him up the stairs. He gives him a quick tour so Naruto knows where the bathroom is and what all other doors lead to. Shortly after that they prepare for bed.

 

“Aahaah... I’m exhausted...” Naruto says as lets himself fall on the double bed in Sasuke’s room.

 

Sasuke quickly changes his clothes, sleeping in his boxer and a t-shirt just like Naruto. He crawls over to Naruto and lays down next to him while he holds his head up with one arm. Naruto has his eyes closed and Sasuke can’t keep his eyes of him.

 

“Naruto..? “ He asks softly on which Naruto perks an eye open, only to notice how Sasuke is staring at his, child hosting, belly. “C-can I...?” Sasuke says as he moves his hand closer. Naruto smiles softly as he takes Sasuke’s hand in his and lays it on his stomach under his shirt. He shivers for a moment at the touch of the cold hand and Sasuke shoves closer to him with a genuine smile on his face. He softly caresses Naruto’s skin and his eyes widen while Naruto hisses as they feel a bump.

 

“Gheh... I think our son is happy to finally meet you...” Naruto says and smiles as he feels another bump. He notices how Sasuke’s smile widens while he keeps looking at Naruto’s belly in amazement. Naruto smiles and watches him, knowing that it’s an emotion that Sasuke doesn’t show often.

 

“This is all still so unreal...” Sasuke says softly as he caresses Naruto’s belly some more. Naruto blushes slightly and closes his eyes as he enjoys the gentle treatment. Sasuke shoves his shirt up a little higher before he sits up. Naruto opens his eyes and leans on his elbows as he keeps watching the raven, wondering what he is about to do. Sasuke lays his other hand on Naruto’s belly as well before he leans down and kisses it shortly, causing Naruto to blush madly. “I’m sorry...” Sasuke whispers while still looking down. He pulls Naruto’s shirt down and lays his hand on his whiskered cheek before he kisses Naruto shortly. “I’m sorry, Naruto... I’m sorry for what I said... F-for nearly hurting our son.”

 

“It’s okay...” Naruto says as he lays down again and places his hand on Sasuke’s cheek to pull him along. “I know you just wanted the best for our child... I... too am also afraid of what the future may hold for us...” Naruto intends to say more but he can’t as Sasuke kisses his lips again. Slowly they kiss again and again, gently, caringly, without entering each other’s mouth.

 

“We’ll pull through.” Sasuke says and kisses Naruto again. “I will protect both of you.” Naruto wants to answer but Sasuke kisses him again and Naruto gives into him. “I will always be there for you both.” And again those lips are back and they kiss some more. Naruto never thought that without deepening the kiss it could feel so good. So honest. So, innocent almost.

 

“I know.” Naruto says and kisses Sasuke again who smirks into the kiss. “I will never ever let you go again.” Naruto says and kisses Sasuke again with a bit more passion. Eventually Sasuke pulls back and looks into Naruto’s blue eyes. He lays his hand on Naruto’s chin before he leans up a bit to kiss Naruto’s forehead.

 

“We should get some rest. Today has been rather hectic...” Sasuke says while he wraps his arms around Naruto and pulls him closer. Naruto makes an approving sound before he snuggles against the love of his life some more. All the emotions and changes in their life has got them both exhausted. With a smile on their face, both of them drift off to asleep.

* * *

 

It’s still dark outside when Naruto stirs awake again. He first doesn’t know where he is but when he feels two arms around him and feels that familiar presence, he remembers. He snuggles a little against Sasuke, who is still fast asleep, and takes in his scent with a deep breath. _He’s really here..._ Naruto thinks as he breaths out again. _I really got him back at my side and this time for real..._ Naruto smiles and sighs before he reluctantly stands up to go to the bathroom. When he gets back he finds Sasuke still fast asleep and crawls over to him. Naruto caringly pulls a few black locks out of Sasuke’s face, causing him to stir a little.

 

“Hmm... Naru...” Sasuke softly mumbles, causing Naruto to get flustered.

 

 _He’s dreaming about me..._ Naruto thinks while his cheeks get even more red. _I wonder what we’re doing in his dream..._ His creative imagination answers that for him and Naruto can’t stop himself from trying to look at a certain region of Sasuke’s body. _No. No! Don’t do that. You’re not a pervert!_ Naruto thinks to himself but his body refuses to lie down next to Sasuke again and Naruto can feel himself getting aroused as he thinks about Sasuke having a wet dream. _God..._ Naruto thinks as he sighs. _Why did I have to fall in love with such a sex god? Damn pregnancy, stop making my body react in such a way!_ Naruto thinks as his breath quickens and forces himself to lay down beside Sasuke. Which only makes it worse though, Sasuke being so close to him. Naruto lays on his side as he looks at Sasuke’s sleeping face. He goes closer and lays his hand on a pale cheek. _...It has been so long... I’ve been yearning for him so much..._ Naruto thinks while he moves in even closer till their lips are only a few inches apart. Just before he closes the gab he lowers his head though, leaning with his forehead against Sasuke’s chest as he breaths out the breath he didn’t know he held in _. I don’t want to have just sex with him... I want to make love with him... The way we kissed last night... His promises... That is it. I’m gonna confess to him. Even... Even if he rejects me... He promised to stay with me, with us, so he can watch over us and keep us safe._ Naruto thinks determined while he moves his hand up and lays it on Sasuke’s shoulder. He starts to kiss Sasuke’s neck, just above his collarbone, and moves his leg a little up before he wraps it around Sasuke’s hip. He holds his breath as Sasuke groans a bit, but as he remains silent, Naruto shoves closer, pushing his hips against his partner’s. It’s not that easy to do, taken that his round belly is in the way, but Naruto wants to kiss his love of his life awake. He wants to see those sleepy eyes open and that it’d be his face they first see. Naruto starts to breathe a little faster has he kisses Sasuke’s neck up until he reaches his lips. His heart skips a beat as he feels how Sasuke wraps his arms around him and kisses him back. Naruto moans softly as he feels how Sasuke licks his bottom lip and he opens his mouth for Sasuke to enter. Sasuke slides his tongue in his lover’s hot cave and explores every corner before he turns it around Naruto’s own. By now they kiss each other passionately and Naruto provokes Sasuke some more by moving his hips, gaining a grunt from him. The lack of air forces them to break their kiss and Sasuke leans with his forehead against Naruto’s as they catch their breath.

 

“Gheh... I could get used waking up every morning like this.” Sasuke says as he catches his breath and Naruto smiles mischievously at him with a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Sasuke... There is something I wanted to tell you...” Naruto says on which Sasuke raises a brow. Naruto takes a deep breath before he continues. “I... That night... To me... I-It meant so much... I- When I woke up I... I-I was... s-so... so... You were... W-we...“ Naruto starts to sob, not knowing how he should tell Sasuke and the fear of rejection still hasn’t left his heart. The same heart that Sasuke had broken when he had left him and the memories of that pain are coming back to the surface.

 

“Naruto...” Sasuke says softly and pulls him in for a hug as guilt takes him over. _What have I done..._ He thinks as he holds the devastated blond. “I-I’m so sorry I left you like that... I... I should never have hurt you like that. Naruto, I’m so, so sorry.” Sasuke says as he fights against his tears and kisses Naruto’s forehead. “God, I love you so much...” He whispers as he closes his eyes stiff and holds Naruto close. Naruto’s eyes widen when he hears those words and he pushes Sasuke away who looks at him in surprise.

 

“Y-you... Why..? Y-you really... said...” Naruto just can’t find the words, having a hard time believing that Sasuke just confessed to him.

 

“Naruto calm down.” Sasuke says as he lays his hand on a whiskered cheek. “Everything will be alright.” He shushes him, trying to get Naruto to calm down, but the stubborn blond just shakes his head.

 

“You really said that..? Y-you really confessed to me?” Naruto manages to ask as he holds a trembling hand for his mouth. “You... really feel that way?” Sasuke’s eyes widen as realization settles in.

 

“O-of course I do! Naruto, I’m so sorry If I didn’t make that clear to you. I thought it was obvious...” Sasuke says and pulls Naruto close again. “Why else would I be kissing you, holding you, touching you, and wanting to make love with you? My dobe, I should have known that I needed to make it clear to you...” Naruto smiles while the tears keep coming, which are no longer from the pain in his heart, but because of the joy he feels.

 

“Sasuke, I love you too. I love you so, so much!” Naruto says as he holds Sasuke back who kisses his neck. Naruto leans back a little and looks Sasuke in his eyes. “I was afraid you just wanted to be with me because you feel responsible for our son... That you just wanted to protect him...”

 

“Naruto...” Sasuke says with a hopeless smile. “I feel responsible for both of you.” He kisses Naruto’s forehead again. “I want to protect both of you...” Sasuke kisses Naruto’s lips shortly and Naruto giggles. They look into each other’s eyes which are filled with the love that they feel for each other.

 

“Then... Sasuke, would you please make love to me?” Naruto asks with a blush on his cheeks. Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto again before he pulls back and looks at Naruto worried.

 

“Should we? I mean, with the baby and all...” Naruto smiles at Sasuke’s concern.

 

“Don’t worry. In the pregnancy guide that Tsunade gave me stands that it can’t really harm the baby or anything, if that is what you’re worried about.” Naruto turns on his back while he continues. “And we could change position to make it easier... So... Make love to me Sasuke...” Naruto blushes madly as he turns on his other side and pulls Sasuke’s arm over him while he pushes his ass against his lover’s member, which had grown harder already. Sasuke only just manages to stifle  a moan and he leans over Naruto to kiss him on his mouth again. Naruto moans as Sasuke deepens the kiss and starts to suck on his uke’s tongue. Naruto loves how caringly dominant Sasuke is over him and he wants to enjoy every moment of it.

 

“I will give you love Naruto. So much...” Sasuke says after breaking their kiss and he wraps his arms around Naruto. “But I promise I’ll be gentle.”

 

Sasuke moves back a little and rolls Naruto on his back again before he slides his hands under his lover’s shirt. Naruto intends to say something but Sasuke cuts him of by kissing him deeply while his hands roam over Naruto’s chest and round belly. They shortly break the kiss so Sasuke can pull Naruto’s shirt off him. Naruto encourages Sasuke to go on by moving his hands  over Sasuke’s back and through his hair. Sasuke breaks the kiss once more and starts to kiss Naruto’s jaw line, then his neck, towards his ear.

 

“Is this what you want Naruto?” Sasuke asks with a seducing voice causing Naruto to tremble with excitement.

 

“Oh, Sasuke... Please... I want you... ...I-I want you so bad!” Naruto says and pulls on Sasuke’s shirt which ends on floor as well, causing both of them to be half naked.

 

“God, Naruto. You have no idea how sexy this pregnancy makes you...” Sasuke says as he looks at Naruto’s body and he lets his hands explore it.

 

Sasuke starts to kiss his uke’s belly all over. Small, short kisses of love towards his lover and unborn son. He then moves towards Naruto’s chest and kisses his nipples, causing Naruto to tense for a bit. Naruto moans loudly as Sasuke takes the right nipple in his mouth. He sucks on it causing Naruto to moan again and Sasuke moves his hand to Naruto’s boxer. He quickly manages to get it off and Naruto trembles as the cold air hits his throbbing member which Sasuke takes in his right hand. 

 

“SSasukeh!” Naruto moans loudly as Sasuke starts to pump his member. Sasuke can’t keep his eyes off his blond lover whose body is already covered with sweat, his breath is fast, his eyes are closed as he has the most adoring blush on his face, but most of all there are the incredibly erotic sounds that Naruto makes which turn Sasuke on instantly.

 

“Hnngh- N-no... S-Sasukah... S-stop-!” Naruto manages to say as he holds Sasuke’s arm and Sasuke raises a brow.

 

“What’s wrong Naruto?” He asks and Naruto can see the worry in his eyes so he smiles while he tries to catch his breath.

 

“T-together... I want us to come together... Hng... Just enter me.” Naruto says and looks at Sasuke with pleading and lust filled eyes. Sasuke nods and removes his hand from Naruto’s member to place it next to his head and kisses him shortly.

 

“As you wish.” He says caringly on which Naruto purrs with a smile. Sasuke then gets off the bed and quickly gets something from the night stand. When he gets back, Naruto see’s that it’s a tube lube and he rises a brow when he looks at Sasuke. “Don’t look at me like that. I had my horny moments too you know...” Sasuke says with a slight blush on his cheeks while Naruto’s get even redder.

 

“Ahhah.” He says in understanding. “Is that so?” Naruto smirks at Sasuke who leans down to capture his lips again. When he pulls back those onyx eyes look deep into bleu ones.

 

“Are you really sure about this?” Sasuke asks unsure and a smile returns to Naruto’s face as he chuckles a little. “What’s so funny?” Sasuke raises a brow at Naruto’s reaction and his blond looks lovingly at him.

 

“You asked me the exact same thing that first time. I might have been wasted, but I do remember that.” Sasuke smiles now too as he realizes that that indeed had happened. “Do you remember my reply?” Naruto asks and Sasuke smirks.

 

“Oh yes I remember.” Sasuke replies with a deep voice and licks Naruto’s neck while his uke closes his eyes and whimpers in delight. “You just didn’t know how to stop...” Sasuke whispers into Naruto’s ear and they both breath faster as they recall their first time. “You just wanted me to keep going.” Sasuke kisses Naruto’s neck and sucks it, making a hickey. “You wanted me to show you no mercy.” Unknown to Naruto Sasuke has already coxed his fingers with lube and brings it to his uke’s entrance. Sasuke pushes himself closer to Naruto so he lies on his side and uses the palm of his hand to shoves Naruto’s leg for a bit so he can get better access to that hole that’s asking to be filled. “Even when I was tired, you wanted more.” Naruto moans loudly as he feels how Sasuke enters him with the first finger and Sasuke gently bites and licks his ear.

 

“Sahsu-keh!” Naruto moans and bucks his hips up as Sasuke starts to move his finger. He eagerly grabs a hold of Sasuke’s hair and smacks their lips together before they take part in a lust filled kiss. Sasuke teasingly thrusts his tongue in and out of Naruto’s mouth at the same rhythm as his finger. The sensation makes Naruto crave for more as waves of pain and pleasure hit him at the same time, again and again.  Out of breath Sasuke breaks the kiss and Naruto moans loudly as he feels how two fingers suddenly thrust in his behind as Sasuke never slows that rhythm.

 

“M-more!” Naruto shouts between his moans despite the pain that he feels and Sasuke obeys by scissoring already. He kisses and licks Naruto’s neck before he bites down on his collarbone causing Naruto to yelp.

 

“So... hard to hold back...” Sasuke whispers as Naruto thrusts down on his fingers again.

 

“S-Sasu- ahh.... J-just-“ Naruto can’t end his sentence as he screams when Sasuke enters him with a third finger. Knowing what Naruto wants, Sasuke moves his fingers faster and he sees how Naruto throws his head back in delight while a tear leaves his eyes. Begging, pleading him for more and Sasuke knows that if he complies, they both would reach their limit soon. Naruto snaps his eyes open as he feels how all of a sudden Sasuke’s fingers are no longer inside of him. He looks up in bewilderment as he searches for Sasuke’s eyes.

 

“In... side...” Naruto says strictly and Sasuke is surprised by the demanding tune and the wild emotion of lust in those blue eyes. It almost frightens him, and a uke that can frighten his seme is better not to be disobeyed. Sasuke smirks as it only makes him want to pounder himself into Naruto even more, while he already has a hard time holding back.

 

“Oh don’t worry.... I will.” Sasuke says as he kicks of his boxer and quickly coxes his painfully throbbing member with lube. He rolls Naruto on his side as much as possible, taken his round belly, and kisses Naruto’s neck one more time. Naruto makes an approving sound as Sasuke positions himself at Naruto’s entrance. While he holds Naruto’s hips Sasuke lets his big cock enter Naruto’s widened hole and Naruto screams at the top of his lounges while he holds the bedspread tightly. Sasuke slides all the way in and he holds Naurto tightly as he nearly lays on top of him. They both pant fast and try to catch their breath while they adjust to the feeling of being one.

 

“H-have you... grown bigger s-since last time?” Naruto asks between his heavy breathing and Sasuke chuckles softly.

 

“Don’t think so... Though I might have... saved up a lot more... Uhng-“ Sasuke replies and moans softly as he feels those hot wands surrounding his member deliciously. They smirk at each other, having the same glimmer of lust in their eyes. Sasuke leans down to capture Naruto’s lips one more time before he slowly starts to move, knowing that that is what Naruto wants. Sasuke starts with a slow pace, frustrating his uke when he doesn’t comply to Naruto’s wish as he demands him to go faster and harder. Sasuke wants to first find ‘that’ spot before  speeding up, but finding it proves more difficult in this position. When Naruto wants to speak up he suddenly screams it out as Sasuke finally found his prostate. Naruto moans and screams words of no meaning as his seme finally starts to ravish him hard. They both enjoy the feeling so much, having often dreamed about it while they were apart and now they finally feel it for real again. Not to mention that they now both know that it’s not just making out, but making love. The one feeling both of them have craved for so much their entire life, even though they wouldn’t admit that to others.

 

“Sa-uh... S-so.. good! ...P-please... C-close! Saaah!” Naruto moans loudly and Sasuke thrusts in as hard and fast as he can, no longer holding back. He has been fighting against his own release for a while now and he moves his hand  to his ukes throbbing member. He starts to pump it at the same rhythm of his thrusts and Naruto shouts as he comes, causing Sasuke to come with him as the soft wet wands tighten around his almost bursting cock. Naruto screams out Sasuke’s name and sees stars as white as the semen that fills him up, hitting his prostate full force. After riding out his orgasm Sasuke lays down behind Naruto as he stays inside and wraps his arms protectively around his beloved uke. They both pant heavily and enjoy the afterglow as they try to catch their breath.

 

“I... love you so much Naruto...” Sasuke says and nuzzles Naruto’s head, taking in his scent and the scent of their love-making.

 

“Love... Y-you too...” Naruto replies as he has a hard time staying conscious. Truthfully he really wanted another round, but he can tell that his body is exhausted already. Placing his son before his lust, Naruto gives up on a second round and concentrates on Sasuke’s member, which is still inside of him, instead. Soon his exhaustion catches up and he drifts of to sleep again. Sasuke notices how Naruto’s breath evens out and he holds Naruto close as he sighs deeply again. He closes his eyes as he concentrates on Naruto’s warm, wet wands for a bit and he lays his hand on Naruto’s belly. Determined to protect the family he loves from the bottom of his heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To be continued...**

* * *

 

Wauw... It sure has been a long time since I uploaded a part huh? Sorry for that guys!

I'm sure I have mentioned it before but I already have written this story entirely and I already have comments on it from other sites. Should I post the comments of the next chapter here at the end of the part then? *Please don't let that stop you from commenting! It still gives me motivation for the other stories that I'm writing.*

 

**Next part title: Setteling down?**

**Anyway, thank you all for sticking around! (despite my late/slow updates) Your feedback always helps me big time! ^.^**

**When ya comment, some effort will be appreciated**  
**Sasuke will always be the ultimate seme, Naru will always be his one and ultimate uke!**  
**Stay true to only SasuNaru! :3**

 

 

 


	11. Settling down?

**One night stand accident! Part 10.**

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, mpreg, language, lemon etc.  
**Enjoy!**  

* * *

 

**Recap:**

“I... love you so much Naruto...” Sasuke says and nuzzles Naruto’s head, taking in his scent and the scent of their love-making.

 “Love... Y-you too...” Naruto replies as he has a hard time staying conscious. Truthfully he really wanted another round, but he can tell that his body is exhausted already. Placing his son before his lust, Naruto gives up on a second round and concentrates on Sasuke’s member, which is still inside of him, instead. Soon his exhaustion catches up and he drifts of to sleep again. Sasuke notices how Naruto’s breath evens out and he holds Naruto close as he sighs deeply again. He closes his eyes as he concentrates on Naruto’s warm, wet wands for a bit and he lays his hand on Naruto’s belly. Determined to protect the family he loves from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

**End recap.**

* * *

**Settling down?**

* * *

 “Hmmm... Naruto...” Sasuke says softly as he slowly wakes up, still having his eyes closed. He smiles for a bit and moves his head a little as he feels how Naruto licks his hand. He nuzzles closer as he tries not to chuckle which would be caused by the tickling sensation. He snaps his eyes open though as he suddenly feels something furry against his arm that moves away from his hand. Sasuke quickly leans up to look over at Naruto, who is still asleep, and to his surprise he finds a black tail coming from under the blanket. Sasuke’s expression from surprise soon turns into one of annoyance and he quickly, but carefully so he won’t wake Naruto up, removes the blanket. His expression from annoyance quickly turns back to surprise again and then into one of horror when he sees what Rura is doing. _He can’t be really doing this..._ He thinks and gets a hold of himself as he quickly picks the black lion by its scurf to pull it away from the semen from that night that it was licking up.

 “That’s gross Rura... It’s no milk!” Sasuke says sternly but softly as he doesn’t want Naruto to wake up. He quickly pushes Rura of the other side of the bed before he pulls the blanket over Naruto again.  Sasuke looks down at the soundly sleeping blond and he smiles lovingly at him before he leans down to kiss his temple. He then carefully removes his arm from under Naruto and silently shoves away from him. Naruto stirs a little and mumbles softly something not understandable but continues to be consumed by his dream world. _I guess I might as well make some breakfast for him._ _I didn’t take care of him last time, so I better show to him that I can now._ Sasuke thinks as he gets dressed while looking at Naruto every now and then. He quietly walks towards the door and flinches when he hears it creak. He quickly turns around to check whether Naruto is still asleep, which he is, and Sasuke sighs in relief. Walking backwards to keep an eye on Naruto, he walks out of the room. He is about to close the door as he takes a step back and ends with his foot on Rura’s tail who had been washing his paws.

 “Rrraaahhwr!” Rura shrieks and Sasuke softly yelps in surprise as he steps away from the lion cub who sprints of down the stairs.

 Fearing that Naruto has woken up, Sasuke carefully looks into the room again, but Naruto seems to be still fast asleep. Sasuke sighs in relief once more as he softly closes the door  before he walks down the hallway to the stairs and heads  to the kitchen to make Naruto some breakfast. As he gets to work Sasuke can’t keep his mind of Naruto, their unborn child and their possible future. _I really hope I didn’t make a mistake by letting him in... I already am taking a huge risk while taking care of the orphanage... Having to protect Naruto, not to mention our child ,now to... I’ve got plenty enemy’s out there who could and would easily hurt the ones I care about, using them against me. Naruto wants to become Hokage too... Now because of me he can’t. I’ve got the orphanage to take care of so I can’t go back to Konoha and there is no way in hell I will let those children end up in Konoha, being raised and most likely end up used by them in the end._ Sasuke thinks bitterly as he recalls what suffering Konoha is responsible for. _...But that would mean that Naruto and our son will have to stay with me... Isolated... I can let them be a part of the family with the rest of the orphans, but I doubt that they will accept our  son the way they accept each other, taken that as his parents Naruto and I are still alive..._ Sasuke sighs as he recalls the days shortly after his parents had died. The pain had stung in his chest each time he saw a family happy together and he knows that those children will feel that way too if they were to see him and Naruto together with their child. There is even a chance that a rift will be created between the orphans and Sasuke, feeling betrayed or left at a second place since Sasuke had called them his family.

 “Why did things have to turn out so complicated...” Sasuke says frustrated and sighs once more as he continues to make breakfast, not knowing that upstairs someone starts to wake up.

* * *

 

 When Naruto wakes up, he first doesn’t know where he is. But soon the memories return and he closes his eyes as he moves his hips for a bit, smiling at the numb feeling coming from his ass. He takes a deep breath and sighs deeply as he turns on his back and sways his arm over the bed in search for Sasuke’s warm body. Naruto snaps his eyes open when he realizes that Sasuke isn’t there and he quickly looks around only to find that he isn’t even in the room. _No..._ Naruto thinks as he starts to panic. _No, no, no, no, no! Not again! Please, please don’t you leave me again!_ Tears brim in Naruto’s eyes as he quickly stands up and intends to run to the door, not caring about being naked. Coming halfway Naruto feels a sudden dizziness taking him over for a moment and after a few unsteady steps he leans against the doorframe where he bends down a bit to catch his breath. Suddenly a wave of nauseous overcomes him and with his hand for his mouth he quickly dashes towards the bathroom. He quickly smashes open the door and dashes to the toilet only just in time to empty his stomach.

Downstairs Sasuke had heard the sudden sounds of doors banging and intends to go upstairs to see what Naruto’s up to.

 “Naruto?” Sasuke asks as he reaches the top of the stairs and his worry grows as he hears the gagging sounds. “Naruto?! Hey, you okay..?” Sasuke asks as he kneels down and lays his hand on Naruto’s back, turning soothing circles.

 “What does it look like?!” Naruto shouts angrily at Sasuke with a tear stained face. Sasuke is surprised as Naruto pushes him away. “I don’t need your help! I could deal with this on my own the first couple of months just fine!” Naruto intends to say, or rather shout, more but another wave of nauseous hits him and he bends over the toilet again. Sasuke just watches him for a moment before he reaches out again.

 “Naruto... I-“ Sasuke is caught off as Naruto sways his hand away again.

 “Would you just leave me alone?!” The blond shouts into the toilet and Sasuke realizes that he best do as his blond orders him.

 With a heavy and pained heart Sasuke goes downstairs and sits down at the kitchen table. He places his elbows on the table while he folds his hands as he leans with his forehead against them, having his eyes closed as he listens to Naruto emptying his stomach. _He had to go through this all alone..._ Sasuke thinks and remembers how Naruto had jokingly told him he pretty much had a breakdown when he found out about the pregnancy and how much he feared the surgery. _The hate and pain in his expression when he had shouted those things just now... Naruto..._ Sasuke thinks as he folds his hands tighter as he pushes the tears away. _He’s blaming me... for not being there for him when he needed me the most..._

 Sasuke doesn’t realize that Naruto’s vomiting has stopped and he is still lost in his thoughts as a dressed Naruto comes downstairs. Naruto’s eyes soften before he walks over to the Uchiha and embraces him from behind. He nuzzles the side of Sasuke’s head and sniffs his hair while his lover just lets him.

 “I thought you had left me again...” Naruto says as he lets a single tear fall at the memory and fear of losing his beloved soul mate again.

 “Naruto...” Sasuke says softly and suppresses a moan as his pregnant lover kisses his shoulder and licks his neck to his ear.

 “Sah-sukeh...” Naruto breaths in Sasuke’s ear, causing the Uchiha to shiver. Sasuke turns his legs to the side of the chair and pulls Naruto on his lap with both legs to one side. They look at each other for a moment before they close the gap between them and kiss each other as Sasuke wraps his arms protectively around Naruto. Naruto wraps his arms around the Uchiha’s neck as he pulls him closer. Their tongues turn around each other fiercely by now, almost like a rivalry match at who can kiss the most passionate. Sasuke sucks on Naruto’s tongue, stopping their movement for a moment, as he tries to take as much of his saliva into his mouth, loving the taste. He notices how Naruto probably washed his mouth and brushed his teeth taken the minty taste. He smirks into the kiss as he starts to move his tongue again and after kissing for a bit more at a lower phase, they have to break apart in order to get fresh air.

 “I’m sorry I yelled at you...” Naruto says as he leans with his head against Sasuke’s who kisses him shortly before he answers.

 “Don’t be. You had all right to be angry.” He says softly on which Naruto chuckles for a bit.

 “Sasuke... I really didn’t... It’s just another damn mood-swing thing...” Naruto says smiling and nuzzles his head against Sasuke’s. “You really should get used to that soon...” Naruto looks at Sasuke smiling as Sasuke faintly smiles back.

 “But I wasn’t there when you needed me the most... Mood-swings... Morning sickness... Dealing with this pregnancy all alone...”

 “There were times that I needed you more... And it’s been a while since I had morning sickness like this...” Naruto says as he looks down for a bit. _Is it normal to throw up even though I’m near the end of this pregnancy? It’s even worse than most other times I had this too... Hmmm... It’s probably nothing._ Naruto thinks and shrugs of his worries. He kisses Sasuke again but breaks the kiss abruptly and hisses as he feels the bump in his stomach.

 “Does it hurt?” Sasuke asks as he lays his hand on Naruto’s stomach, caressing it. Naruto shakes his head slowly and leans with it against Sasuke’s shoulder as he searches for words to reply.

 “Hmmm... Sometimes. It’s... just a strange feeling.” Naruto smiles softly and closes his eyes as he lays his hand on Sasuke’s. “A good feeling, I guess... That way I know that our chi- our son is alive.”

 “He’s probably going to be just as energetic as you.” Sasuke says as he smiles down on Naruto who opens his eyes and smiles back to him. Naruto chuckles for a bit as he sits up and shakes his head.

 “Nah. I bet he’s just hungry.” Naruto says smiling and Sasuke nods before he pushes Naruto to stand on his feet again.

 “I already prepared some breakfast for you.” Sasuke says as he stands up and guides Naruto to sit down on the opposite chair.

 “You did?” Naruto’s eyes shimmer with excitement for some delicious food, but then his expression turns serious. “You didn’t put any unbaked or half baked eggs in it right?”

 “What?” Sasuke asks surprised, overthrown by the question.

 “Nor any raw or undercooked meat, vitamins, oil’s, fish and I doubt you’ve got the right milk here too...” Naruto says and now looks down as he holds his hand to his chin while he tries to remember whether he had forgotten to say something. “Uhm... What did you make?” Naruto looks up to Sasuke who had been silent the whole time.

 “Uhm... Just some bread with salad...” Sasuke hesitatingly replies, realizing that he has still a lot to learn about the consequences of pregnancy. “I know you don’t like vegetables, but... I thought you should eat healthy... I thought I knew what that meant but apparently... I don’t..?” Naruto chuckles softly as he sees the confusion on Sasuke’s face.

 “Nah, if only you knew how adorable ya look right now, Sasuke-chan.” Naruto grins at Sasuke who scowls at his teasing.

 “Shut up, dobe. It’s not that I’m an expert with any of this pregnancy stuff.” Sasuke replies with his arms folded in front of his chest and an expression of irritation on his face. “How do you know this stuff anyway?”

 “Teme!” Naruto sticks his tongue out childishly at Sasuke before he answers him properly. “It’s all in the pregnancy guide Tsunade gave me. I have it in my backpack upstairs. I can get it for ya.” Naruto says and stands up as he intends to get the book.

 “Na-ah. The two of you will first have to eat something. Especially since you threw up last night’s dinner.” Sasuke pushes Naruto back in his chair and gently caresses his cheek before he turns around to place everything for their breakfast on the table.

 “What kind of salad is it?” Naruto asks but already knows the answer as soon as he takes a good look at the healthy food. “Ahhah... Tomato salad... I should have known...” Sasuke sighs at Naruto’s disappointed behavior.

 “Shall I tell you something?” Sasuke says before he sits down and Naruto looks at him with curious eyes which is enough sign for Sasuke to continue. “When I was little I first didn’t like tomato’s either.”

 “You’re kidding me!” Naruto’s eyes widen instantly, not believing that this tomato-lover actually used to dislike them.

 “Nope. I shall teach you the trick my mother used to get me to like them.” Sasuke says smirking while he takes a pack out of a kitchen cabinet.

 “Is that...” Naruto frowns. “...Sugar?” Sasuke smiles at him before he takes a quarter of a tomato and sprinkles some sugar over it.

 “Say aah.” Sasuke says while he holds the piece up, ready to feed his lover. Naruto hesitatingly does as Sasuke asks and closes his eyes stiff as Sasuke places the piece in his mouth. As Naruto chews on the piece he suddenly manages to relax into the taste. Surprisingly enough the tomato piece tastes incredibly sweet while he had always believed that Sasuke hated that taste. “Well?” Sasuke asks, wondering about Naruto’s opinion.

 “Didn’t you hate sweets?” Naruto asks after he swallows and licks his lips.

 “I never said I did.” Sasuke replies as he shrugs and places some of the salad on Naruto’s bread before he does the same for  himself. “It’s rather convenient actually that everyone believes I hate sweet stuff. At least I won’t be overthrown by valentine chocolate and such.”

 “So you don’t like chocolate?!” Naruto asks with big eyes, not believing that there could even be a person on earth who doesn’t like the heavenly goodness.

 “I do. Just not when it’s given to me by annoying fangirls who always tend to have an alternative reason.”

 “So... would you mind it if I got you some?” Naruto asks innocently and Sasuke smiles at him, finding him incredibly cute.

 “I wouldn’t mind it, as long as I can share it with you. But taken the baby I think it’s best to wait till after the pregnancy is over.” Naruto nods and grins before they both start to devour their breakfast. Under while they discuss for a bit more about what food is good for their child and what isn’t, and their own preferences and dislikes.  
After they finish their breakfast, Sasuke puts the dishes in the sink before he guides Naruto to the couch in the living room where they sit down.

“We need to talk about some things.” Sasuke says as he takes a hold of Naruto’s hands and lays them on the couch between them.

“I know. We need to discuss a name. Get some clothes for him. Decide what the baby room will be. It has to be close to ours of course. Oh, and we will have to-“

“Naruto.” Sasuke interrupts Naruto with a serious tune in his voice, gaining Naruto’s full attention. “What I’m gonna tell you will most likely make you angry with me. But you should hear me out and seriously over think what I’m gonna tell you.” Naruto had been frowning throughout Sasuke’s explanation but now nods determinedly, which is sign for Sasuke to continue. “As an orphan too I find it hard to accept that our child would grow up knowing only one parent. I know that you are willing to give up your current life to stay with me. You’re willing to leave your dream of becoming Hokage, all your friends and other people you care for behind... Even your own freedom, social life and all the other things you’ve worked so hard for to achieve, you are willing to let go of it... And I cannot ask that of you...” Sasuke looks down as he knows that Naruto’s eyes have hardened.

“You’re trying to get rid of me again...” It wasn’t a question and Sasuke flinches at the harsh, yet nearly emotionless voice Naruto had spoken with.

“No.” Sasuke says a little louder but lowers his voice once more as he continues. “Naruto, I want you to be happy. You and our son. Yet I cannot come back to Konoha with you. But I don’t want to isolate one of you either...  I can’t seem to figure out a way to solve this...” Sasuke lays his left hand on Naruto’s cheek and leans with his forehead against his. “I love you so much... I don’t want to lose you...” Sasuke’s voice cracks with emotion. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you or our son to get to me...”

Naruto understands Sasuke’s dilemma. He has been thinking about it too but the idea of having to part again just had hurt way too much. He understands that Sasuke doesn’t want to isolate him but Naruto would gladly give it all up to be together with him. It is their son that he is concerned about as he doesn’t want to isolate him of the world. At the same time he knows that the chance of Sasuke coming back to Konoha with him, is very small.

“Sasuke... I...” Naruto starts but hesitates as he has a hard time finding the right words. “I too fear what the future may hold for us and our child... but I do know one thing.” Naruto places his hand on Sasuke’s cheek and looks in his eyes before he continues. “I don’t want to part with you, no matter what happens. I will not regret leaving everything I had behind for you. But I don’t want to isolate our son either...”

Naruto looks down again and bites his under lip in thought, causing Sasuke’s heart to skip a beat as he looks at his adorably, cute blond. He leans with his forehead against Naruto’s and they both close their eyes as they remain silent for a bit while thinking things over.

“Is there really no way you can come with me, eventually? Or to any different village?” Naruto asks softly but hopefully. The bonds with his friends might not be as strong as in the past but the thought of his friends being there for him whenever he needed them, especially with this newborn on the way, had always given him a feeling of security. He would know that even if something happened to him, they would always be there to take care of his child. Now it’s just him and Sasuke to watch their little miracle. Naruto doesn’t know whether that is enough in cases of an emergency. He hopes that if not Konoha, they could go to a different village but Sasuke shakes his head at his question.

“I’m sorry, Naruto... I just can’t. Letting our son grow up in a random village we know nothing about, sounds like asking for trouble. Konoha might not accept him and even if they do, some are bound to not accept me. I just don’t trust them...” Sasuke softly nuzzles his nose against Naruto’s before he moves a bit closer to him. “I know that’s selfish of me... It’s who I am... and yet I can’t let you go...” Sasuke lays his head on Naruto’s shoulder as he carefully embraces him and softly whispers the next words in his ear. “Please forgive me, Naruto... Forgive me for loving you...”  
Sasuke swallows hard while Naruto nuzzles against Sasuke’s head while returning the embrace.

“Teme...” Naruto says caringly and kisses Sasuke where his neck and shoulder meet. “Just promise me you won’t stop. We will find a way to get our son the happiness he deserves just like you.” Naruto leans back a bit and smiles softly at Sasuke who returns it with a small smile. “And we should seriously come up with a name soon cuss I’m sick of saying ‘our son’, ‘our child’.” Naruto grins and Sasuke smiles back at him.

“So I guess we will find a way to solve this problem later?” Sasuke asks as he thinks that option over and Naruto nods with a big grin on his face. “Alright. Then a name huh?” Sasuke picks out a notebook and a pen from the drawer of the low table and looks at Naruto. “Any ideas?” He asks and Naruto growls as he folds his arms and holds his head to the side in thought. They exchange thoughts for a bit in which they often shoot down each other’s suggestions. The ones that do not sound too bad are written down by Sasuke.

“Mirai meaning miracle. Chiki based of Uchiha and Uzumaki. Karuo, Satuo, Mashi...” Sasuke mumbles as he reads the names of the small list while he continues even softer. Naruto has his head on Sasuke’s shoulder as he slowly reads along, being out of ideas. Sasuke sighs before he lays the list and pen away and leans with his head on Naruto’s. “This is more difficult than I thought it would be...” Sasuke softly says while he thinks to himself that he should ask the ideas of the children of the orphanage. Naruto nods before he sits up causing Sasuke to look at him.

“Let’s think about it later. Maybe we can come up with some more names then.”

Naruto smiles softly and Sasuke smiles back though he notices a certain glimmer in his lovers eyes. Naruto leans forward as he cups Sasuke’s face with one hand and places his lips on his in a soft kiss. Sasuke lazily closes his eyes as he kisses his lover back slowly without deepening it.  
He lets his hand slide over Naruto’s chest from his left shoulder to his hip while he starts to kiss his dobe a little fiercer before licking Naruto’s lips. Naruto opens his mouth instantly and Sasuke deepens the kiss while he shoves his hand under the fabric of Naruto’s shirt. Their tongue’s roll around each other and Naruto can’t stop the soft moan that escapes his lips when Sasuke sucks on his tongue as he tries to taste more of his uke. Naruto hisses and breaks the kiss though as Sasuke has reached one of his nipples and Naruto quickly pulls his hand away when Sasuke had intended to play with it.

“Something wrong?” Sasuke asks worried as he watches Naruto closely who shakes his head despite the puzzled look on his face.

“It’s just... sensitive...” Naruto answers, having an adoring blush on his face.

“Since when?” Sasuke asks with growing worry.

“Last night... You were... d-distracting me, so I didn’t really notice or think anything of it...” Naruto’s face is as red as a tomato right now and Sasuke has a hard time holding himself back from devouring that what looks like his favorite meal.

“Show me.” He whispers while he helps Naruto lift his shirt only to find that Naruto’s nipples have gotten a darker color and seem to have grown bigger. And Sasuke is pretty much sure it’s not from excitement, at least not that alone. Putting one hand on Naruto’s hip, Sasuke leans closer and Naruto gasps as he feels Sasuke’s hot breath against his left, sensitive nipple. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Sasuke says softly before he carefully licks the swollen sensitive spot, causing Naruto to gasp and tense. Naruto starts to breath faster as Sasuke takes the sensitive nipple gently in his mouth without sucking on it. He carefully turns circles with his tongue around it and softly sucks for a bit as he notices how Naruto doesn’t stop him. Naruto moans a little harder but is surprised as Sasuke suddenly backs away.

“What?” Naruto asks as he sees the confusion on Sasuke’s face while his teme keeps staring at his nipple. Naruto looks down for a moment too, finding nothing out of the ordinary accept for the color, and looks back at Sasuke again.

“No... It’s nothing...” Sasuke says softly, thinking that the sudden change in taste was just his imagination, and thus leans back to Naruto and takes the nipple in his mouth again.

Used to the sensation, Naruto closes his eyes and sighs in delight at Sasuke’s gentle treatment. He gasps and moans as Sasuke sucks again, a little harder than last time. _So he really is..._ Sasuke thinks as he feels how a warm liquid fills his mouth for a bit. Loving the taste he sucks for a little more, causing Naruto to groan as he feels a slight pain that is nothing compared to the pleasure. Sasuke then let’s go as he swallows and licks the abused nipple one more time.

“Here, taste this.” Sasuke says with a husky voice before he pulls Naruto in a kiss which he immediately deepens. Naruto kisses him back eagerly but frowns as he tastes the foreign flavor. He breaks the kiss as he has confusion all over his face and then looks down before realization settles in.

“A-am I...?” Naruto wonders as he stares at his nipples and round belly with big eyes. Sasuke smirks which soon falters as Naruto looks up at him determined. “Activate your Sharingan. Were gonna pay Kurama a visit.”

* * *

In a flash they appear in front of the grand demon fox sleeping behind the bars. Not that those have any function any more since he and Naruto are on good terms now. The fox just preferred them to be there since they pretty much mark his territory.

“Kurama!” Naruto shouts as he tries to wake the sleeping fox. Kurama growls before he cracks open a red eye and looks at the ones who are responsible for disturbing his sleep.

“Kit, you have to be so loud?” Kurama says with a low voice and then his eye falls on Sasuke. “It sure has been some time... Brat...” Kurama says, never loosing eye contact with Sasuke.

“Hn.” Is Sasuke’s stoic reply as ever.

“Ku-ra-ma~”  Naruto singsongs as he happily jumps towards the red beast and holds still next to one of the bars. “How’s our little son doin?”

“Just fine, as I am sure you’ve noticed...” Kurama answers without sitting up while Sasuke embraces Naruto from behind who grins and lays his hands on Sasuke’s as he leans back against him. Sasuke takes a deep breath before he finds the words that he had wanted to say to the tailed beast.

“Kurama. Thank you, for giving us this...” Sasuke says and Kurama captures his eyes for a bit before he answers.

“I didn’t do this for you. It’s because of you that I had to watch this naive idiot sink away in solitude and heartbreak. Every time he set out to find you, only to come back empty handed and broken.” Kurama’s words are like venom causing Sasuke to swallow hard. “I just got sick of those endless annoying nights filled with his sobs and whining. I already decided that the first guy who laid him I would get him pregnant of. So he has someone to care for and finally give up on someone who doesn’t care a bit about him.”

Every word Kurama had spoken was like a crack on Sasuke’s already abused heart. As if he didn’t feel guilty enough already. But it was the last line that got Sasuke’s angry fire burning.

“I did care for him! That’s why I stayed away from him! It’s because-“

“Because you think you’re not good enough for him. Because you think you’d only drag him down. Listen brat, just because that naive brat forgives you for loving him doesn’t mean I will. You’ve hurt him so much more then you will ever understand...”

“That’s enough! Both of you!” Naruto shouts angrily and glares darkly at Kurama who narrows his eyes at him as well. “With or without your approvement I will do anything to stay together with Sasuke. And he does deserve me! Nobody else is good enough for me and nobody else is good enough for him. So just suck it up stupid fox...” Kurama growls but remains silent and Naruto takes a deep breath to calm down while Sasuke caresses his stomach caringly. “This is not what we came here for.” Naruto says softly as he opens his eyes and stares at the ground.

“Get over with it and let me rest.” Kurama grumbles as he closes his eyes again.

“Uhm... Right... Well lately, you see.... My body has been changing a bit more... I mean, that is of your doing right..?” Naruto says uneasy. Kurama smirks before he answers.

“You honestly think I didn’t notice what you two were doing before you ended up here..?” Kurama’s dark chuckle echo’s through the room as he sees how the couple before him blush madly. “Don’t worry. You won’t grow any breasts if that’s what you’re worried about. If you don’t like the change you’d had to let any other woman feed your kid once he’s born. Ya probably don’t want that now do you?” Naruto shakes his head while he still has a blush on his cheeks that returns full force with the next teasing line of Kurama. “Though taken the Uchiha’s reaction I’m pretty much sure he is rather happy with the change.” Sasuke’s face turns even more red again as he scowls slightly.

“S-so it can’t do any harm..? ...I-If I...” Sasuke shyly asks.

“If you want to suck Naruto’s breasts like an eager newborn, by all means go ahead. Naruto will be used to it once it’s for real and the kid will be having less trouble extracting the milk.” Kurama explains. “It might even be so that if the milk isn’t drunk at all it could cause quite the problem, taken that Naruto’s body is now set to the mode where he creates the milk.  But taken  your eagerness there is nothing to worry about.” Kurama grins darkly and Sasuke faintly smirks back before he nuzzles his nose in Naruto’s hair.

“Uhrg...If there is nothing else then go already. Taking care of your kid and your body changes is already taking enough energy. So you two better get out of here already and let me rest.” Naruto nods and smiles as they turn around and walk away.

“Thanks, Kurama.” Naruto says honestly.

“Ghn. You better take it easy now, kit.” Kurama replies before they leave him be. _For if you don’t worry less it might cause some problems later..._ The grand fox thinks before he closes his eyes and focuses on Naruto’s and the baby’s health.

* * *

 “You are such a pervert...” Naruto states as he folds his arms in front of his chest and glares at the Uchiha before him who just smirks.

 “You can’t really blame me.” Sasuke shrugs before he leans closer to Naruto till his mouth is near his ear. “Any white liquid coming from you tastes good...” Naruto shudders under Sasuke’s breath and low, seducing voice.

 “Teme!” Naruto shouts before he pushes Sasuke away and stands up, putting his shirt on as he walks out of the living room and heads towards the bathroom. Pouting and blushing madly all the way.

 “Dobe, come on.” Sasuke says as he follows the moping blond.

 “I’m just gonna take a leak, Sasuke. You don’t have to follow me everywhere!” Naruto grumbles as he glares at the raven who puts his hands up before backing away. “Thank you for the privacy.” Naruto says sarcastically before closing and locking the door.

 “Those damn mood-swings...” Sasuke softly complains to himself as he turns around and scratches the back of his head.

 Naruto sighs as he leans against the door and smiles softly as he feels a slight bump in his belly. He walks towards the toilet and drops his pants but as he is about to lift the pressure on his bladder he notices the presence of someone else in the room. Eyes that are spying on him. Following his every move. Naruto takes a quick look around the bathroom but doesn’t see anyone though and he sighs before he looks at the toilet again. He only just manages not to scream as he sees the lion cub standing up against the toilet having his forepaws resting on the lid. Rura tilts his head slightly as he looks at Naruto and his exposed private part. Naruto blushes madly in irritation before he pulls his pants up and picks Rura by its scurf.

 “Thanks for the privacy!” Sasuke turns around and only just sees how Rura gets thrown out of the bathroom before the door gets slammed shut and locked once more. Rura blinks a few times before he sits up and looks at Sasuke questioningly who just shrugs at that.

* * *

 When Naruto comes back from the bathroom he can’t find Sasuke anywhere. He looks in the living room, kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom upstairs and even the other rooms there. But the Uchiha, or Rura, are nowhere to be seen. Naruto grumbles in frustration as he goes down stairs again. As he looks casually out of the window he finally sees where Sasuke has gone to and Naruto smiles softly as he watches the display from a distance.  
Sasuke had seated himself against a tree, reading the pregnancy guide with one hand while the other strokes Rura’s black fur who undoubtedly purrs loudly in contentment.

“Feeling any better?” Sasuke asks without removing his eyes from the page while Naruto snuggles up beside him.

“Hmmm... Yeah.” Naruto says as he leans with his head on Sasuke’s shoulder and looks at what page he is. He intends to comment on the subject but Sasuke closes the book with a sigh before he lies it away.

“How about we go into town for a bit? We could get us some lunch and take a look at some stuff we need for our son.” Sasuke suggests and Naruto nods and stands up, but not before placing a chaste kiss on the Uchiha’s lips. Sasuke smiles at Naruto before he stands up too and entwines his fingers with his beloved one’s. Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto’s cheek before he kisses him slowly which Naruto returns. When Sasuke pulls back he smiles and in an lightning flash they end up near the village they were before.  
They stroll through the town for some time as they look at the shops around them and enter some to buy the stuff they need for their child. Containing a buggy, a bottle, clothes, some baby food, a small wash tub, baby toiletries, blankets, toys, a crib and of course diapers. All of them get sealed away in a scroll by Sasuke so they can travel light. Naruto’s round belly is already attracting enough attention as it is, which they both ignore except for Sasuke’s Uchiha glare that is. Deciding that it’s best that they don’t attract any more attention they buy some food for themselves to eat at home.

“Ya know...” Naruto says as they sit on the couch in Sasuke’s living room again and he has a bowl ramen on the armchair. Questioningly Sasuke looks up from his chicken noodles and waits for Naruto to continue. “Doing this with you... Buying all this stuff with you. It is all I ever wanted since I found out...” Naruto smiles softly before he drinks his bowl empty. “At the same time... It makes it so much more real... I really am pregnant and we are really going to be parents soon...”

Sasuke can see the many emotions in Naruto’s sky blue eyes. Happiness, love but also confusion, uncertainty and fear. Sasuke puts his bowl away now too before he shoves closer to Naruto and wraps his arms around him.

“It’s frightening, isn’t it?” Sasuke asks caringly and Naruto nods as he snuggles away in Sasuke’s embrace.

“Are you?” He asks softly on which Sasuke nods with closed eyes. “I-I am so scared Sasuke. I have no idea what the future will bring, no clue at all! W-what if I mess up?! This little life... it’s-it’s so important, yet so fragile... And what if you too screw up? Or what if others want to hurt you?! I couldn’t live without you! I always c-cared for you, but n-now I’ve seen this side... You’re so sweet... So caring... And now you even let me have my favorite meal... You-you are-“ Tears flow down Naruto’s face as he sobs in Sasuke’s shirt who has a hard time finding a way to interrupt his outburst.

“Uh... Naruto...” Sasuke starts but Naruto cries even louder as he holds Sasuke tight who rolls his eyes before he tries to make some distance. “Oh Naruto, come on... It’s alright. It’s all gonna be alright...” Sasuke shushes him.

“But life can be so cruel! And we are gonna let our child into this cruel world. He’s bound to get hurt, Sasuke! There is no way we can prevent that. M-maybe you were right back th-“

“Don’t you dare finish that line!” Sasuke says angrily as he forces Naruto to look at him. “Mood-swings only go so far Naruto. Don’t you dare say that he’s better off without a life. Life isn’t just about getting hurt not to mention that he will bring us a lot of happiness as well. He has already done that! To feel loved is worth all the pain in this world. So just give him as much as you can instead of saying stuff like that! It’s already bad enough that I did...”

Naruto didn’t say a word throughout Sasuke’s lecture and looks at him wide-eyed before they cloud with tears again and he bites his trembling lip. _Oh no, Naruto please..._ Sasuke thinks, finding Naruto adorably cute yet fears another outburst again. Which he indeed gets as Naruto pulls him into another hug again.

“I’m s-so sorry, Sasuke! Really, I didn’t- I really didn’t m-mean it! I’m so sorry! I’m so stupid. How could I... Sasuke, Sasuke, I love you so much! ...I love you... And our son. He’s s-so important to me... God, he’s making me so happy already, b-because of you...” Naruto keeps sobbing, staining Sasuke’s shirt with his tears. Sasuke frowns as he caresses Naruto’s back and through his hair. _Okay, so shouting wasn’t the way to handle this..._ He thinks. _Damn it... I much rather have the angry mood-swing thing than the devastated one. That would last shorter and then I could ignore it till it’s over. Now I can’t._ Sasuke leans his head against Naruto’s neck and kisses it gently as he goes lower to the shoulder and up again, in between softly shushing Naruto and reassuring him it’s alright. _Damn it I hate to see him this devastated... It’s not like him at all!_

“Naruto, please stop crying... Come on, please..? This isn’t like you at all, you Usuratonkachi!” Sasuke shouts as he tries to get Naruto to get a hold of himself again. Naruto’s eyes widen and Sasuke is surprised as he is pushed away by him.

“You damn bastard! You asshole! Stop calling me that, Teme!” Naruto says as he stands up and as he intends to stomp off, he stumbles on his own feet causing him to triple.

“Naruto!” Sasuke calls out and is only just in time to grab his arm, causing Naruto to land on his knee’s instead and he cries it out in pain. “Fuck.” Sasuke curses under his breath before he kneels down in front of the blond. “Naruto. Naruto, look at me! Are you alright?” Sasuke asks worried as Naruto sits on his side to lift the pressure on his abused knees. Thanks to the nearly developed child he’s hosting he’s gained quite some pounds in weight which cause him to fall quite hard to the ground.

“Fuck...” Naruto manages to say as he inhales sharply and is leaning with his back against Sasuke’s chest. He lays his hand on his stomach as he keeps his eyes tightly shut. “I hate being so fragile!” Naruto shouts frustrated and Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto’s. “In the past I fell so often! Fall down and pick yourself up, that’s how it goes. But now the consequences are so fucking big! Just one wrong step... I hate being so vulnerable! So helpless! So out of control!”

Frustrated tears flow down the blonds face as he keeps his eyes tightly closed while Sasuke holds him tight to his chest rocking them both softly. He knows that this is no longer Naruto’s emotions going into overdrive because of the pregnancy but an emotional outburst that was bound to come. Neither one of them had ever considered having a child like this and despite loving it so much, they know there are big consequences coming with it. Not to mention that Naruto is after all quite self-sacrificing when it comes down to protecting the one’s he loves, but with this child he’d not only be putting his own life on the line anymore. If even a fall is that dangerous, training is far from an option, which normally would be the biggest part of every ninja’s daily life. Not to mention that Naruto has pretty much lost control over his body, acting like no male body should, as well as his soul, having all the pregnancy hormones play with his attitude and emotions.

“I wish I could help you more with this...” Sasuke whispers against the blonds head who nuzzles softly against his chest as he tries to breathe even again.

“You are... I’m just so easily tired lately... It’s getting me agitated and... just... shit...” Naruto lays a hand over his face as he sighs deeply with a shaking breath. “I love our son. I really... really do, Sasuke... I’m just...”

“Shhh... Naruto. I get it.” Sasuke says and kisses his upset lover on his head before he shoves his hand under his legs having the other on his back. “You’re exhausted. Which is only logical. Just sleep it off for now, my Naru.” Sasuke carries Naruto bridal style to the stairs as the blond has his arms wrapped around his neck and rest with his head on his shoulder with closed eyes, trusting Sasuke completely. Once in the bedroom Sasuke gently lays his pregnant lover down before he kisses him softly on his lips. Naruto smiles softly and opens his eyes as Sasuke shoves down a bit and starts to undo Naruto’s pants. Naruto doesn’t stop him and just watches as Sasuke pulls his pants off him and throws it on the ground.

“It’s already healing...” Sasuke says as he stares fascinated at Naruto’s knees where the wounds of gaping flesh start to close. Naruto nods his head and lays down as he feels how Sasuke leans down to lick the remaining blood of his knee’s. “Hurt anywhere else?” Sasuke asks as he hovers over Naruto and looks him in his sky blue eyes. Naruto closes his eyes and shakes his head before he takes a deep breath and lets it out in a shaky breath, caused by his exhaustion.

“Lie down with me.” Naruto says softly while Sasuke places the blanket over him. “Please..?” The word was nothing more than an weary, desperate whisper. Sasuke nods as he pulls his pants of and shoves under the blankets where he pulls  Naruto against him in a warm embrace, having their child between them. Naruto has his eyes closed while Sasuke looks at his face which still clearly shows that he had been crying not too long ago. Sasuke just hates it to have his blond in so much distress. He has missed him so much the past few years and even more after their one night stand. He had tried to deny it, to stop himself from loving the blond angel that was way too good for him. But Naruto kept coming back. Each time it got harder and harder to push him away and the fact that they share a child now had made him give in. Surely Sasuke had feared the future of the child, he still does, but he knows that he wouldn’t have been capable of killing it. And neither could Naruto. Therefore the child will live and as an orphan Sasuke would see to it that his son grows up with both his parents. That doesn’t mean though that he would want a second. Seeing how much this pregnancy asks of his beloved Naruto, there is no way Sasuke would let him go through this again.  
Sasuke gently strokes Naruto’s belly and Naruto lays his hand on his, grimacing as he feels another bump, which Sasuke feels as well. Sasuke then realizes that Naruto probably feels them in his sleep too, which could cause quite the rough nights. In order to help him find some sleep, and their child to calm down, Sasuke starts to hum softly a random tune that his mother used to sing for him. Naruto smiles but doesn’t comment on it as he lets Sasuke’s golden voice guide him into the depths of his dream world. Even as Naruto’s breaths even out and Sasuke knows he’s fallen asleep, he keeps humming. Eventually sleep takes him over as well though and he only absentmindedly notices how Rura jumps on the bed and curls up above their heads to get some sleep as well.

 

**To be continued...**

* * *

 

**And here another chapter. Thanks so much for all the sweet comments!**

  **Next part: The name of our son is...**


	12. The name of our son is...

**_Part 11. The name of our son is..._ **

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, mpreg, language, lemon etc.  
**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Recap:**

“Lie down with me.” Naruto says softly while Sasuke places the blanket over him. “Please..?” The word was nothing more than an weary, desperate whisper. Sasuke nods as he pulls his pants of and shoves under the blankets where he pulls  Naruto against him in a warm embrace, having their child between them. Naruto has his eyes closed while Sasuke looks at his face which still clearly shows that he had been crying not too long ago. Sasuke just hates it to have his blond in so much distress. He has missed him so much the past few years and even more after their one night stand. He had tried to deny it, to stop himself from loving the blond angel that was way too good for him. But Naruto kept coming back. Each time it got harder and harder to push him away and the fact that they share a child now had made him give in. Surely Sasuke had feared the future of the child, he still does, but he knows that he wouldn’t have been capable of killing it. And neither could Naruto. Therefore the child will live and as an orphan Sasuke would see to it that his son grows up with both his parents. That doesn’t mean though that he would want a second. Seeing how much this pregnancy asks of his beloved Naruto, there is no way Sasuke would let him go through this again. Sasuke gently strokes Naruto’s belly and Naruto lays his hand on his, grimacing as he feels another bump, which Sasuke feels as well. Sasuke then realizes that Naruto probably feels them in his sleep too, which could cause quite the rough nights. In order to help him find some sleep, and their child to calm down, Sasuke starts to hum softly a random tune that his mother used to sing for him. Naruto smiles but doesn’t comment on it as he lets Sasuke’s golden voice guide him into the depths of his dream world. Even as Naruto’s breaths even out and Sasuke knows he’s fallen asleep, he keeps humming. Eventually sleep takes him over as well though and he only absentmindedly notices how Rura jumps on the bed and curls up above their heads to get some sleep too.

 

**End recap.  
**

* * *

**The name of our son is...**

* * *

 Green grass swings softly in the gentle breeze that slowly moves the few clouds in the sky which is colored in all different kinds of orange and red shades, caused by the most beautiful sunset. A deer drinks from a stream and looks up as he hears a foreign sound of laughter and he quickly jumps away from the strangers that are going into his direction.

 “You’re falling behind Sasuke!” Naruto shouts over his shoulder as they sprint over the grass field and Sasuke can’t help but smirk as he speeds up to run side by side, not even noticing that Naruto’s stomach is flat again.

 “This way dobe.” Sasuke says before he quickly grabs Naruto’s hand and teleports them.

 When Sasuke opens his eyes again he can see the orphanage. He notices the silence but shrugs it off as he blames it on the night which it suddenly seems to have turned into. Naruto lets himself being pulled towards the building in silence while Sasuke’s smile starts to drop as they get closer, getting a rather uneasy feeling. Being only a few feet away Sasuke can see that the door is wide open and only nearly hangs on its hinges. He lets go of Naruto’s hand as his heart quickens when he smells the scent of blood and his worry grows into panic. Rushing past the threshold he soon finds himself in the living room which shows him a display he never wished to see.  
Bodies lie spread out through the room, and not any kind of bodies. The children that Sasuke had rescued, those children who he had admired, the children that called him their brother and who had become his family. Sasuke’s breath quickens and he quickly pushes his tears away as he forces his trembling legs to move, wanting to check whether they are really dead but his vision blurs as he comes closer. Sasuke lets himself drop to his knees a few feet away from the body which belonged to Hitoru, and lets his tears flow as he sees the black, bloody holes where the boy’s eyes used to be. Forcing himself to look away, Sasuke swallows a few times before he stands up on his trembling legs again and takes a few unsteady steps before he starts to run through the building. In every room he enters he finds at least one of the children’s bodies, all under the same circumstances. Sasuke angrily wipes his tears away as he rushes up the stairs, feeling an enormous amount of pain and panic tear at his heart. There is that one room he has to go to. He has to find it. See it. Hoping that nobody had entered it. His heart skips a beat with a slight feeling of hope as he sees that the door is still closed. He rests with his hands on his knees for a bit as he tries to catch his breath and pushes away the morbid images he had already seen since he entered what used to be his ‘home’. He swallows hard a couple of times before he lays his hand on the knob to open the door, praying, wishing, that no-one had hurt the one behind it. As he pushes the door wide open and looks inside, he wished he had never done that. Before him stands a bloodstained crib with blood splashed on the wall behind it. Sasuke wished he could force his paralyzed body to close that door. Wished he could look away and deny it even being there. He even wished he could scream or that he would pass out from his too fast beating heart or hyperventilation. He’d even wish his eyes were taken right there and then, just to stop those images. The blood, so much of it, but most of all the knowledge. The knowledge of whom that blood belonged too, the blood of their son.

“Sasuke?”

 Finally that one word manages to snap the Uchiha out of his trance as he remembers that he had taken Naruto along with him. The one person he cares for and is still alive. The one reason to live, to survive, to remain sane.  
Sasuke rushes down the stairs and avoids looking at the bloodshed as he runs back to the living room where he finds Naruto at the other side of it. When Sasuke looks at him he once more ends up gaping like a fish as he has a short on fresh air. _No..._ Sasuke thinks as tears flow down his face again and he starts to tremble all over his body.

 “Sasuke? Are you there?” Naruto voice resounds through the room.

  _Please.... No, no.... please, not this..._ Sasuke pleads in his mind as he tries to deny the image before him. _Please not those beautiful blue eyes...!_ Sasuke lets himself fall on his knees as his shoulders shock while Naruto takes another hesitant step forward, seemingly not aware of his condition.

 “I can’t see, teme. What did you do?” Naruto sways with his hands in front of him to prevent himself from bumping into anything. “If this is a game it’s not funny...” Sasuke starts too breath faster begging for something, anything to stop this. “Sasuke where are you?!” Shouts the now panicking blond. “Sasuke! Sasuke, I need to hear you! Sasuke! Sasuke!” He wants to answer his blond but his heavy breathing prevents him from saying anything at all. Naruto gets closer and closer to him as both their panic and breaking point increases and Sasuke can take no more.

 “Aaaaaaahhhhh!”

 In a split second Naruto is by his side as he shakes Sasuke’s body while fear washes over him. They were both sound asleep just a minute ago, or so he thought, until Sasuke started  to turn and scream at the top of his lounges.

 “Sasuke! Sasuke open your eyes! Open your eyes!” Naruto shouts as he pushes Sasuke’s hands down on the bed on each side of his head. His face is stained in tears and his body is covered by sweat. While his breath hitches Sasuke finally manages to open his eyes and he stares shocked at the ceiling as he pants like he had run three days straight. Naruto tries to catch his breath as well as he had breathed faster caused by the fear and panic.

 “Lights...” Naruto looks up at Sasuke who had spoken the word so soft, so fast.

 “What?”

 “Light. Turn on the light!” Sasuke says somewhat louder and quickly reaches over to turn the lamp on that stands on the nightstand.  While still breathing fast Sasuke turns to Naruto who looks with worry in his eyes at him, but doesn’t back away as Sasuke lays a trembling hand on his cheek. Relief flickers in Sasuke’s eyes and he smiles slightly, but sadly, while he looks into those beautiful blue eyes. “Naruto...” Sasuke leans with his forehead against Naruto’s who flinches slightly at the trembling of his voice.

 “Sasuke...” Naruto gently and carefully pulls his upset lover in a warm and comforting embrace. “It’s over, Sasuke. It’s alright now... It’s all alright now...” Naruto shushes while he gently rubs Sasuke’s back who holds on to Naruto like his life depends on it, though he remains gentle as he doesn’t want to hurt him or their child. Naruto is surprised though as Sasuke quickly makes some space between them and he looks at Naruto worried.

 “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Sasuke asks and Naruto can read the panic in his eyes. He lays both his hands on Sasuke’s cheeks and looks deep into his onyx eyes.

 “You didn’t hurt me. Neither one of us.” Naruto says softly as he leans forward and kisses Sasuke under his eyes, his forehead and then his lips. Sasuke gently pulls Naruto closer again as he kisses him back softly. At first they are both careful, as if not to break the other, but then Sasuke starts to kiss Naruto more passionate, feeling the need to show him how important he is. Naruto tilts his head a bit so Sasuke can slide his tongue in even further and a moan escapes his lips as Sasuke sucks on his. As soon as Sasuke has let go Naruto forces his tongue in Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke is surprised by it but let’s Naruto dominate the kiss for once. When he notices that they are nearly out of air Sasuke pushes his tongue back in Naruto’s mouth though, gaining control once more shortly before they break their passionate making out. They rest with their heads on each other’s shoulders as they try to catch their breath.

 “I can’t lose you...” Sasuke softly whispers and snuggles against Naruto’s  head before he kisses his shoulder. “Even if I’d lose everything else... Even if everything around us gets destroyed... As long as I have you... I will be alright...” Naruto swallows hard before he nuzzles against the side of Sasuke’s head and kisses his neck gently.

 “Teme... I feel the same way about you...” Naruto stifles a moan as Sasuke licks his neck from his shoulder to his ear. “Was that what you dreamed about? The end of the world?”

 Sasuke softly chuckles as he leans back a little and kisses Naruto’s forehead before he lays down again, pulling Naruto with him.

 “It might as well have been...” Sasuke sighs as he strokes his face with his hands. Naruto nuzzles his nose against Sasuke’s jaw line, encouraging him to go on. “It’s just some visions from the past being combined with my current life style... Trauma’s of the past that I still have to deal with every now and then...” Sasuke says as he wraps his arms around his dobe.

 “I wish I could help you more...” Naruto says as he closes his eyes and sighs. Sasuke chuckles softly on that before answering.

 “Dobe... You are helping me. Just by being here.” Sasuke leans down for a bit to gently kiss his lover and caress a whiskered cheek. “Tomorrow I will let you meet some other people who are important to me.” Naruto smiles softly at that, being too lazy and tired to open his eyes. They hold each other as tight as possible, considering their child, before they relax into each other’s embrace before letting sleep take them over again.

 

* * *

 Naruto wakes up the next morning with a hiss as he feels a bump in his stomach again. He grumbles in annoyance as he tries to ignore it until he feels another kick which causes an incredible strong feeling of nauseous. He jumps out of Sasuke’s embrace and the bed before rushing towards the bathroom as he feels the wave of his dinner coming up. Knowing he won’t make it he lets himself slide down against the doorway and pukes his guts out in the hall way.  
Sasuke moans as he wakes up to the disgusting sounds and he soon sits up to see Naruto vomiting.

“Naruto!” In a moment Sasuke is by his side, but knowing he can’t do much for his blond there, he rushes to the bathroom to get a bucket which he quickly gives to the blond.

 “I hate this!” Naruto says between his gagging and with tears streaming down his face.

 “I know, my love, I know...” Sasuke says as he strokes circles over Naruto’s back who hovers back over the bucket to empty his stomach again. It goes on for nearly half an hour like this by the time Naruto’s stomach is completely empty of food.

 “I’m sorry...” Naruto says softly as he leans with his head against the wall next to the door while in the meantime Sasuke cleans the floor with some cleanup supplies he had gotten from the bathroom.

 “ Don’t mention it.” He says and soon he stands up to empty the bucket in the toilet and put the cleanup supplies away. By the time he gets back Naruto shakingly intends to stand up which Sasuke helps him with. “Do you want to go back to bed?” Naruto closes his eyes and smiles at the concern in his lover’s voice.

 “No.” Naruto says as he shakes his head. “I need to eat something for the health of our child as well as my own. Besides...” Naruto sighs while he stands up straight before he looks Sasuke in his eyes with a faint smile. “You still have to introduce me to some people that you care about, right?” Sasuke smiles lovingly at his boyfriend before he kisses Naruto on his temple.

 “I love you, dobe.” He whispers in his ear making Naruto blush which gets even worse as Sasuke picks him up bridal style.

 “I love you too, teme.” Naruto smiles as he wraps his arms around his lovers neck while Sasuke starts to walk, heading for the kitchen where he puts his lover on the table. Sasuke kisses Naruto’s forehead before he turns around to put on the hot water so he can make them some mint tea. Before he goes back to his dobe he gets him a glass water which Naruto gratefully takes.

 “Hnn...” Sasuke softly says as he seems to be in thought about something, which catches Naruto’s attention.

 “What’s wrong teme?” Naruto asks as he pulls his lover closer and between his legs, as far as his belly allows him to that is. Sasuke lays his hands on the womb which hosts his unborn son and sighs while he rests with his head against Naruto’s.

 “It’s just...” Sasuke starts but hesitates as he carefully thinks over what words to use. “I want to surprise you, Naruto... But I don’t know whether that is a wise thing to do considering your condition...” Sasuke gently caresses the belly he has his hands on, but he leans back a little to look at his lover as Naruto starts to laugh.

 “Ghahaha... Sasuke... Gheh. It’s not like I will get a heart attack or something that easily.” Naruto lays his hand on Sasuke’s cheek as he smiles which Sasuke returns, relieved to see that his blond is doing a lot better than when they had woken up this morning.

 “I know that.” Sasuke says as he turns around to prepare their tea and some breakfast for the both of them on which he decides to make something light. “I just don’t want to stress you out... That’s all.” Naruto smiles as he moves his legs back and forth.

 “You don’t have to worry about that, Sasuke. Though I am incredibly curious to what you have in store for me, I also like surprises. Being surprised and surprising someone is just too much fun!” Naruto laughs as he closes his eyes in enjoyment, but he opens them and bleu meets onyx as he looks at Sasuke. “ It’s even more fun when that someone is the one you truly love.”

 Sasuke smiles at that while he walks back to his blond with two cups of mint tea. Naruto takes some sips of his before he puts it aside so it can cool of some more. Sasuke finally sees his chance to kiss his blond then, rather wanting to taste the mint tea in Naruto’s mouth than the dinner he had puked out this morning. Naruto tilts his head a little and sighs as Sasuke deepens the kiss, their tongues turning around like an exotic dance. Their rhythm slow and synchronic, wet and erotic and changing as they pull back a little to breath, but not too far so they can continue their dance in a little faster rhythm. Pulling the other in every now and then, resulting in a rival dance in which they challenge the other to make bolder movements. Naruto smiles into the kiss as Sasuke teasingly bites his lip before they kiss a little more with a slower phase, announcing that they near the end of their performance.   
They look at each other for a bit as they catch their breath, not needing any words to express their feelings for each other which is clearly visible in their eyes.  
Sasuke smiles before he breaks their eye contact while Naruto blushes slightly. As Sasuke turns around to fetch their breakfast, his eyes widen as he looks at the bread on the two plates.

“Damn it.” He hisses as he looks around to where the cheese thief could have gone.

“Something wrong?” Naruto asks as he watches how Sasuke opens the refrigerator again.

 “I am pretty much sure I had put cheese on these sandwiches already...” Sasuke answers as he redoes what he had already done, in the main time looking around every now and then to see where that thief had gone. Naruto chuckles softly before he looks around too.

 “Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen Rura yet today.” Naruto says as he stands up only to sit down in the chair next to the table. Sasuke growls lowly in irritation before he puts the cheese away once more and walks with their breakfast to his chair, placing one of plates in front of his lover.

 “I guess that taking care of Rura kinda resembles taking care of a kid right?” Naruto says while taking a bite.

 “Dobe you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full. And no, Rura is worse than taking care of kids...” Sasuke answers while cutting his bread in pieces.

 “You don’t know that.” Naruto says, pointing with the piece of bread in his hand towards Sasuke before he takes another bite. “And I don’t care.”

 “You know you’ll be setting a bad example for our son right?” Sasuke says after swallowing and pauses his cutting in the bread as he looks skeptic at Naruto who pouts at that.

 “You know there is no need to eat something like bread in such small pieces, right?” Naruto fires back before he lays his bread down, cutting it in half and picking one of them up. “It’s not an expensive dinner nor that we’re in a exclusive restaurant or so.” Naruto says before taking another bite. Sasuke looks down at his plate with half of the bread in pieces. He sighs before he lays his fork down, picks up a piece and eats it like that. When he looks up he finds Naruto grinning at him on which he roll with his eyes.

 “Now that wasn’t so hard right?” Naruto remarks after he swallowed.

 “Nor was swallowing before you talk right?” Sasuke remarks back on which Naruto first scowls but then they both smile as they understand that they both need to give in to the other a little, in this case.  
Soon their plates are empty and Naruto sighs in contentment as he has his hand on his stomach.

“That was some good breakfast, not too much not too less.” Sasuke smiles at that while he puts the dishes in the sink.

 “Before we go...” Sasuke says as he walks to the living room, knowing Naruto will follow, and sits down on the couch. “The people we’re going to meet know me by the name Otura...” Sasuke explains as Naruto snuggles close to him in his warm embrace. “It’s to keep them save. So enemies of mine won’t be lead to them. We might as well choose one for you...”

 “Uhn...” Naruto nuzzles his head against Sasuke’s chest who gently caresses his blonds arm and round belly. “How about... Sasuke... Esukas, minus the S... Esuka... and since you don’t say the u in your name it should be... Uhm... Eska...” Naruto explains and grins on which Sasuke nuzzles his head against his blonde’s. Deciding not to tell him that his name backwards isn’t Esukas, but Ekusas. Especially taken that he finds Eska sounding a lot better than Eksa.

 “It sounds good enough to me.” Sasuke kisses Naruto on his temple, his cheek and then his mouth. Naruto makes a soft noise in appreciation and deepens the kiss until Sasuke abruptly breaks apart. “That’s it...” He says at which Naruto looks at him questioningly. “Raka...”

 “What?” Naruto asks questioningly.

 “Ra as in the last two letters from my nickname Otura, ka from the last two of yours, Eska.” Sasuke explains as he caresses Naruto’s belly with both hands. “His full name could be... Toraka. Raka being the name to call him.”

 Naruto smiles as he sees the enjoyment in Sasuke’s eyes for finding a fitting name for their son. Naruto nods before he sways his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kisses him fiercely which Sasuke returns. When they break their kiss Sasuke kisses his lovers face all over with short, gentle and small, love filled kisses. Naruto giggles softly caused by the slightly tickling sensation and he enjoys Sasuke’s enthusiasm, which he hasn’t seen often on the Uchiha.  

 “I like the name, Sasuke. Raka... A name based on ours. He is half you, half me. Having the light and the dark that fill each other on.” Naruto smiles as he nuzzles his nose against Sasuke’s while they both have their eyes closed. “I love you.” Naruto whispers.

 “I love you too.” Sasuke whispers back before they kiss a little more as they hold each other tight. Sasuke deepens the kiss while his hands find their way under the blonde’s shirt, which Naruto allows being distracted by the ravens skillful tongue. Sasuke breaks the kiss and Naruto sighs with closed eyes as Sasuke kisses his neck and shoulder before moving lower to Naruto’s now exposed belly. Naruto looks down as he watches how Sasuke slides of the couch and seats himself between his legs, placing soft, gentle kisses all over the belly which holds his unborn son.

 “Raka...” Sasuke whispers between his kisses and then leans with his head against Naruto’s belly. “Toraka... My son...” Sasuke kisses the exposed skin one more time before he goes up to kiss his lover again which Naruto conceives with closed eyes. “Our son... Naruto...” Sasuke says as he shortly breaks their kiss, on which Naruto can only answer with a moan. The blond wraps his arms around his seme’s neck as he slowly lays down on the couch, pulling Sasuke along who hovers over him as he kisses his neck while his hands move Naruto’s shirt up some more until he can reach the blonds nipples.

 “Uhng... Sasuke...” Naruto moans as his seme lowers till he can kiss those swollen nipples.

 Sasuke smirks as he kisses them, one after the other, teasing his uke who enjoys the sensation. Choosing the right nipple Sasuke takes it in his mouth and sucks on it, causing his boyfriend to moan as he goes with his hands through his seme’s black hair. After sucking a little more Sasuke finally gets the reward he has been searching for as a white, creamy substance fills his mouth, while Naruto’s breath hitches at the sensation. Sasuke loves the taste that causes his rocket to have a countdown and he knows that if they keep going like this, they’re likely to end up in the bedroom. Sucking a few more times, severing the taste, Sasuke lets go of his lovers abused nipple only to lean up and kiss Naruto deeply to share the taste. Their tongues turn around each other while they enjoy this moment for a little longer before Sasuke leans away only to look into lust filled, blue eyes.

 “If we want to leave today we’ll have to go soon...” Sasuke says softly with a husky voice on which Naruto looks disappointed.

 “Already? Can’t we go on a little longer?” He asks even though he knows better.

 “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back anymore if we did that...” Sasuke sighs as he sits up. “It won’t get any easier, you know.”

 “I know...” Naruto sighs as he folds his arms over his eyes while Sasuke lowers his shirt before he stands up and turns around, willing his hard on away.

 “Ready to go then?” Sasuke asks as he looks over his shoulder to his pregnant lover on which Naruto nods before he sits up and grins at the love of his life.

 

* * *

 Green grass swings softly in the gentle breeze that slowly moves the few clouds in the sky which is colored a beautiful bleu, but not as bleu as a certain blonde’s eyes. A deer drinks from a stream and looks up as he hears a foreign sound of laughter and he quickly jumps away from the strangers that are going into his direction.

 “C’mon dobe, you’re falling behind.” Sasuke says as he turns around to look at his dobe who stands at a rivers edge just under a giant tree.

 “I can’t help it.” Naruto says as he walks to Sasuke as quickly as his round belly allows him to. “It’s so beautiful here. I’ve never been to a place like this before... It’s so... Isolated. In a good way. Like close to nature or something...” 

 Sasuke smiles and takes his lovers hand while he watches those beautiful blue eyes sparkle with enjoyment and admiration. He loves moments like these. In which he can watch his dobe endlessly without him realizing it. Whether Naruto’d be happy, angry, agitated, dumb folded, content or even when he’s asleep. Sasuke loves watching him. Watching over him.

 “I will teleport us okay?” Sasuke says on which Naruto nods but before Sasuke can do a thing, he yelps as he suddenly feels sharp claws in his back.

 “Oh look! There is Rura!” Naruto says with a happy smile on his face, ignoring Sasuke’s grumbling out of the pain the little lion is causing him. “He must have followed us. I bet you didn’t want to be left alone huh?” Naruto pets Rura after he had taken him of Sasuke’s back who looks irritated at the small lion. Naruto laughs a bit as Rura starts to purr while he makes himself comfortable in Naruto’s arms, laying his head on the blonds shoulder.  
  
_He’s grown._ Sasuke realizes to his surprise as he watches the lion cub. _The hair around his neck is growing longer, it starts to look like mane. Were his paws always that big?_ Sasuke recalls how small Rura was when he had found him in that cave. So alone, frightened. Only just orphaned. _It won’t take long or he will be as large as a dog, as fast as he grows. I wonder... Raising a child will go just as quick as this, won’t it?_

 “Sasuke?” Naruto had noticed how Sasuke had been looking kind of sad, being lost in his thoughts. “Everything alright?” Naruto asks when Sasuke looks at him.

 “Uh yeah. We should get going.” Sasuke replies as he pets Rura on his head with one hand, using the other to lay it around Naruto’s shoulders. In a flash they are not too far from the orphanage, which is hardly visible through the tree’s. Rura jumps on the ground before he runs of after some smaller animals. Naruto watches him until Sasuke steps before him. Naruto looks up but can’t say anything as Sasuke leans in to kiss him. Naruto smiles into the kiss as he wraps his arms around his seme’s neck, while Sasuke has his hands on his uke’s hips. They kiss for a little bit more, without deepening it, before Sasuke backs away a little.

 He looks into Naruto’s blue eyes one more time before he says: “Close your eyes, Naruto.”

 Naruto does as his lover tells him to, trusting him completely. Sasuke smiles as he gently takes Naruto’s hands and starts to walk backwards, pulling his lover along. Nearing the edge of the open field Sasuke holds still as they’re hidden by the shadows of the tree’s, the orphanage visible in front of them. Sasuke slowly leans in and kisses Naruto gently on his lips, causing the blond to smile, and then leans back to step behind him.

 “Open your eyes.” He whispers into the blonds ear as he embraces him from behind and as Naruto complies with a smile on his face, he surely is surprised at what he sees.

 But also confused, wondering what it is that he’s looking at. He sees the wooden building and can hear the sounds of child laughter, but it is yet unclear to him what it is. He’s searching for the words, not wanting to admit that he doesn’t know what it is, but not wanting to disappoint Sasuke either. Said raven has already noticed though and even figured out why Naruto is so silent as he thinks of the words to say that will hit the least hardest.

 “It’s a nice place Sasuke... But isn’t it a little bit too far away to be a daycare?” Naruto says which got Sasuke for a loss on words. Naruto turns around to him as Sasuke starts to chuckle while hardly capable of holding his laughter back. “W-what?! Sasuke?! I mean, that’s it right? Besides we don’t need a daycare... I can take care of Raka when you go out on missions. A-and we could change rolls eventua- Teme! Are you listening?!”

 “Y-yeah-” Sasuke tries to say as he holds his stomach while leaning against a tree, trying to get his laughter under control, hoping the children won’t hear it. “Ghaha, Naruto, how you manage to make me laugh like this...” Sasuke says as he wipes a tear of joy away while Naruto just pouts at that.

 “I don’t get what’s so funny...” The blond says while Sasuke sits down as he gestures Naruto to come closer.

 “Let me explain.” He says as Naruto sits down between his legs, his back against Sasuke’s chest. “That building is not a daycare. It’s an orphanage. Those children are a lot like you and me.” Sasuke caresses Naruto’s belly while said blond looks intensely at the orphanage.

 “We don’t need an orphanage anymore... I wish we had been in one when we were little, but now we don’t need it and neither does our son. So why?” Naruto looks at Sasuke questioningly.

 “Didn’t I say we would meet people that are important to me? Or I should rather say ‘kids’.” Sasuke says smiling while Naruto’s eyes widen. “I know more about raising kids then you’d expect, you know.”

 “You have been taking care of them?!” Naruto asks in disbelief.

 “Quite some months ago, not that long after our night together, I witnessed a girl getting kidnapped from her home. I followed them to their camp, saved the girl, killed the bad guys and burned their belongings. Except for a scroll I had found. On it were names, from children as well as places, and numbers, being age and price that they were sold for.” Sasuke explains and Naruto holds on to Sasuke’s arms tighter as hatred, for men who’d do something like that, courses through his body.

 “And you brought them here?” Naruto asks as he wills his hatred away.

 “Partially. There were thirty-five children on those lists. A few had already died before I could save them. Half of the remaining I had managed to return home, but the other half didn’t have a home anymore.” Sasuke kisses Naruto’s head shortly before finishing his explanation. “So, yeah, I brought them with me as I searched for a place where they could stay. The backers lady you had already met had helped me with getting this place for them and it is to her I go for food for them. Of course I pay her for it. So... Uhm... They are kind of family to me as well.”

 Naruto turns around after Sasuke’s explanation so he can look him in his eyes as he replies; “I’m proud of you, teme. I really wish we had been put together in an orphanage back then. It’s so much better then coming home in an empty house...” Sasuke nods at that and kisses Naruto on his forehead before he stands up. “As what were they sold by the way? And how old are they?” Naruto asks as Sasuke helps him up.

 “Most were sold as slaves... Some for experiments... There is this one girl, Mitty, who had been sold for prostitution... She’s the oldest and it’s pretty impressive how she gets past it and how she takes over the orphanage when I’m not there. She’s fourteen. The youngest is four.” Sasuke takes Naruto’s hand as he takes a step towards the source of child laughter. “Ready to meet them?”

 “Gheh, what do think?” Naruto says as he grins while he walks with Sasuke out of the shadows that the trees had casted over them.

 

* * *

  A yellow, little butterfly franticly sways his fragile, beautiful wings as it flies in the sky not to high above the ground. It tries its hardest to avoid getting hit by big, black paws with sharp claws that are aiming for him. Rura jumps up and down and growls softly between his attacks as the little butterfly seems to tease him. Eventually the little Brimstone has had enough and flies higher towards the golden sun that blinds the little lion for a short moment, but long enough for the butterfly to get away.  
Rura growls after it some more before he looks around himself as he notices that he isn’t all that far from the orphanage. In no time the naughty fur ball is inside but doesn’t see the children anywhere. His sensitive, adorable, black ears pick up the sounds of child voices and laughter and as Rura runs to the sound he finds them outside sitting in a circle as they play a game.

“Chiërry.” A girl with short white hair, named Yuukire, says as she quickly passes the ball, that had only just reached her, on to the boy who’s name she said.

 “Hitoru.” Chiërry says as he passes the ball as fast as he can.

 “Lin.”

 “Mitty.”

 “Rez.”

 “You’re too slow Mitty-nee!” Chiërry yells with his hands around his mouth while the game goes on.

 It’s a game called; name race. They have to say the name of someone else as they roll the ball to them as quick as possible. The challenge is to keep the ball rolling. A name cannot be said twice before having mentioned them all once. It’s a game for a whole group together where each is for their own, like in this case, but it’s also possible to divide the group in half. In such case two balls will be used and one really has to listen closely to their group mates. If a member of team red says the name of a member of team blue, the bleu one knows he has to hit the red ball which has to be send back to one of the red team. So one has to pay attention to the one who called your name as well who to shoot for from the red as well as blue. Of course the game of two groups is for the more advanced players.

 There goes the ball, from left to right, to up, to down, to upper right, to under left. So fast. So... irresistible...  
Before the children know what’s going on the playful young lion throws himself at the ball to catch it only to run away with it.

 “Oi! Rura!” Chiërry shouts as Rura tries to run away with the ball but accidently dropping and tripping over it instead. “Wait a minute. Rura?” Chiërry then says as he realizes something while some younger kids had run to get the black cub and the ball. With a big grin on his face he turns around to rush inside and to the other side of the building.

 “Chiërry wait!” Mitty tries to call him but she already knows it’s no use to stop her over enthusiastic little brother.

 “He’s back! Otura-nii-san is back!” Is the only reply she gets as she shakes her head, smiling, before deciding to take a look too, just like most other kids.

 “Otura-nii-san!” Chiërry shouts as he rushes towards Sasuke, who is walking in front of Naruto, and hugs him tightly, but shortly. “Took you long enough!”

 “Tsk, and there I thought I was getting a warm welcome from you.” Sasuke says, faking disappointment, while scratching the back of his head.

 “Otura-nii-san!” Sound at least five more child voices and as Sasuke opens his eyes to look at them, he feels like warning them not too.

 “Outch...”

 But it’s too late already as Lin, Rez, Hitoru, Yuukire and Mizuki all jump on him to give him a tight hug as well, causing Sasuke to fall down again, only just on his butt this time and not on his back so they can give him the tickle death. Naruto can only watch the heartwarming moment from a short distance, surprised, amazed and proud that Sasuke is so loved by so many children.

 “I missed you Otura-nii-san.” Lin says softly as she hugs Sasuke tightly with her arms around his neck.

 “Where have you been?” Rez asks while he holds Sasuke’s left arm.

 “I had to take care of some things somewhere else.” Sasuke answers and frees his right arm to lay his hand on Lin’s head. “And I missed you too. All of you.” The kids around them smile and grin as Sasuke looks at them one for one.

 “Hnnn..?” Naruto hears and suddenly notices how someone has been watching him for some time while he had been watching his boyfriend. He looks to his left and see’s a boy with dark brown hair around the age of twelve  who looks suspiciously at him. Naruto looks back at him as he blinks a few times, neither one saying a word. “Who are you?” Chiërry finally asks.

 “Ah. Uhm... My name is N- Uh... Eska...” Naruto replies as he scolds himself for nearly slipping up.

 “Hnnn...” Chiërry  says as he is still suspicious of Naruto and he walks to the blond. Walking around him once before holding still in front of him, eyes ever observing the strange, new companion that his Otura-nii-san had taken with him. “Why is your belly so fat?” Is the boys next question while pointing at the blonds belly who is just annoyed by the question.

 “Oi, Chiërry!” Chiërry turns around and Naruto sighs relieved as he’s grateful that Sasuke called the boy away from him. “Have you forgotten how we introduce ourselves to others?”

 Chiërry looks away shamefully from those harsh black eyes that look at him scolding. He knows very well how rude he’s been and that he should apologize, and he would have, if his damn pride didn’t get in the way. Sasuke sighs before he looks at Naruto apologetically who shakes it off with shortly rising his shoulders.

 “Let’s go inside for now everyone.” Sasuke says on which the children comply, rushing in quickly as most of them race each other. “Careful not to fall!” Sasuke calls after them before he notices Naruto grinning beside him.

 “Relax, teme. They’re kids.” Naruto says as he softly brushes Sasuke’s hand with his own causing his lover to smile.

 Once they are inside, the children sit already in a circle around a low table, some on the floor others sitting on the couch. Mitty smiles and nods in greeting to Sasuke while she places a second tray with glasses lemonade on the table for all of them. Sasuke sits down with Naruto next to them, making the circle a whole. He takes a deep breath as he thinks over what to say before he speaks up.

 “Okay, listen everyone. We’re doing the same as usual. Each of you say your name and age. Mitty, if you would start.” Sasuke nods towards her and Mitty, who sits at Naruto’s other side, nods back before the name round starts. Naruto tries hard to take all the names in and remembers them, though that goes easier with some than most.

 “My name is Eska, and I’m twenty-one years old.” Naruto says after Sasuke who speaks up again for some more explanation.

 “Like us Eska doesn’t have any parents anymore either. He never even knew them. Therefore he is part of our family now...” Sasuke says but stops for a moment as he carefully thinks things over some more. “Look... In life there are multiple different ways to love someone... But there are three that you need to know most right now.” Sasuke holds his fingers up to demonstrate and keep their attention, trying to make even the youngest understand what he’s saying. “One way is the love you feel for family. As brothers or sisters. The ones you eat breakfast and dinner with, the ones you sometimes fight or argue with, but despite some dislikes you still care for each other because you’re family.” Some children smile and nod at Sasuke’s explanation and it encourages Sasuke to go on as he sees he’s got their full attention. “Second is with friends. Often there isn’t much deference between love for siblings or love for friends. But mostly you argue less with them because you don’t live in the same house. They’re the ones that aren’t part of your family and therefore you can go to them when you need a breather. Some friendships are strong and will remain forever, some grow into a different kind of love and other friendships aren’t strong enough to last... Though most of you will understand that better later.” Sasuke smiles at them, washing some puzzled looks away.

 “What is the third one?” A red-haired, twelve year old boy, called Kato, asks.

 “The third kind of love is one you can feel only towards one person. One person that for you stands out of everyone else and is most special. A love so strong that you’d wish to stay close to that person forever... And if that person loves you like that back...” Sasuke looks down as his cheeks have flushes slightly red while he’s holding Naruto’s  hand under the table, being at a loss for words.

 “... If that person loves you back it is possible to live a happy life together forever.” Naruto finishes Sasuke’s sentence and Sasuke sighs softly in relief.

 “Is that what the two of you feel for each other?” Mitty asks as she smiles caringly when Sasuke and Naruto both nod.

 “But isn’t it the same as what a father and mother feel for each other?” Mizuki asks. “Both of you are boys right?”

 “Even gender doesn’t matter for such strong love. Girls can fall in love with girls, boys can fall in love with boys. Girls who fall in love with boys and the other way around is only more common. You will understand it better when you get older.” Sasuke replies.

 “Is it the same kind of love between two people who get married?” Lin asks then on which Sasuke nods. “But, but I wanted to marry Otura-nii-san!” Tears stand in the little girl eyes as she has folded her fists in front of her chest.

 “No, I want to marry Otura-nii-san!” The six-year old Hitoru shouts as he stands up. Sasuke sighs and Naruto giggles softly at how much the children seem to like Sasuke.

 “Seams I’ve got some competition.” He whispers softly into Sasuke’s direction who just sighs at that. It was exactly this that Sasuke wanted to prevent by explaining love and such. Apparently he’s not so good at it as he thought.

 “Alright listen!” Sasuke says sternly, getting the children, who fight for his hand in marriage, to calm down. The older ones who did understand Sasuke’s explanation just chuckle softly at the younger behavior and Sasuke’s struggling. Sasuke intends to say some more but is interrupted.

 “Ya know...” Chiërry says, gaining all attention from the group. “All this still doesn’t explain why Aska has such a huge belly. Surely I’m not the only one who noticed...” At that all eyes go to Naruto as some of them nod, but all wanting an explanation.

 “Ehhh.... That’s...” Naruto starts Though he has no idea how to answer that. The kids didn’t even get Sasuke’s explanation about love, so there is no way they would about a pregnant guy. The explanation would most likely cause them even nightmares about demons that make you pregnant and such...

 “That’s because Aska has a child in his belly which is the reason that he will be a parent soon.” Sasuke explains, hoping he didn’t make a mistake with that. But as soon as the next question falls, he knows he did.

 “But how did a baby get in his belly?” Is the question asked and readable in all the children’s eyes.

  

**To be continued...**

* * *

  **Ah, yes, time for 'the talk'. How do you guys think they're gonna explain that?**

**Thank you all for waiting for this chapter so long. ^.^ And I really appriciate the comments that were given! Thank you for loving this strange, silly story so much!**

 

**Next part: When miracles happen**

 

 


	13. When miracles happen

**One night stand accident! Part 12.**

 I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Saguaro, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, mpreg, language, lemon etc.  
**Enjoy!**  

* * *

 

**Recap:**

“Alright listen!” Sasuke says sternly, getting the children, who fight for his hand in marriage, to calm down. The older ones who did understand Sasuke’s explanation just chuckle softly at the younger behavior and Sasuke’s struggling. Sasuke intends to say some more but is interrupted.

 “Ya know...” Chiërry says, gaining all attention from the group. “All this still doesn’t explain why Aska has such a huge belly. Surely I’m not the only one who noticed...” At that all eyes go to Naruto as some of them nod, but all wanting an explanation.

 “Ehhh.... That’s...” Naruto starts Though he has no idea how to answer that. The kids didn’t even get Sasuke’s explanation about love, so there is no way they would about a pregnant guy. The explanation would most likely cause them even nightmares about demons that make you pregnant and such...

 “That’s because Aska has a child in his belly which is the reason that he will be a parent soon.” Sasuke explains, hoping he didn’t make a mistake with that. But as soon as the next question falls, he knows he did.

 “But how did a baby get in his belly?” Is the question asked and readable in all the children’s eyes.

  **End recap.**

* * *

 

**When** **miracles** **happen**

* * *

“W-well... That’s... uhm...” Sasuke starts though he has no idea how to answer that question. Naruto’s face has become completely red and he has no idea where to look. “That’s just... Like, something you will find out when you’re older...” Sasuke manages to say, but the children are not satisfied by that answer.

  “Why? Otura-nii-san why can’t you tell us now?” The eleven year old Yuukire asks.

 “We’re not stupid, Otura-nii-san. Tell us!” A blond, red-eyed girl named Akami says and many kids are agreeing with her. Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes for a bit to calm the chaotic panic in his head so he can think straight.

 “Alright, alright!” Sasuke says agitated, causing the children to be quiet again while Naruto watches his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes. “Look... When two people love each other...True love from the bottom of their heart... A-and they have... been close to each other for some time...” Sasuke sighs and he scratches the back of his head as he keeps struggling in his search for the right words. “It’s like... Gheh... eh... It’s as if- ah... a... miracle has been created... That kind of love does that.”

 “Is it something like magic?” Lin asks with a smile on her face.

 “Ah...” Sasuke says as he doesn’t know how to reply to that again, not wanting his words to lead to any more difficult questions.

 “ Eh... Yes it is.” Naruto says, having one hand  on his belly while the other entwined with Sasuke’s. “A miracle like this is something magical. Not every couple can get a child so when you’re chosen to get one... It is something magical  and extraordinary. Otura and I have been given this child like a reward for our love for each other...” Naruto explains, thinking that twisting the truth a bit doesn’t really matter if it is to spare those naive children’s minds.

 “Is it a boy or a girl?” Mitty asks genially interested, while also trying to distract the children from the subject of how children are made.

 “Eska and I will become fathers of a son.” Sasuke says while placing one arm over his dobe’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

 “What’s his name?” Rez asks curious while some nod as they had wanted to ask the same.

 “Raka.” Naruto grins while Sasuke leans with his chin on his shoulder.  

 “That is a nice name.” Mitty says as she smiles before taking a sip of her tea. Naruto grins at that while slightly blushing and Sasuke nods to her before softly squeezing his lovers shoulder.

 “Uhm... Otura-nii-san...” Sasuke turns his head to look at the boy who has raised his hand.

 “What is it, Hitoru?”

 “Uhm... I need to go to the bathroom...” The boy answers.

 “Well go then. You know where it is.” Sasuke says and he isn’t surprised as two others mention that they have to go to. Sasuke sighs as he notices how some smaller ones are nearly falling asleep or simply getting distracted. “You guys are dismissed. Go on, play.”

 “Yeahy! Thanks Otura-nii-san!  It was nice to meet you Eska-nii-san!” Some kids say as they wave before jumping of to play outside. Naruto smiles and waves back at them.

 Mitty stays with them and they talk some more. About the pregnancy, the preparations for it, but also about the orphanage, the children and what Sasuke did for them. Sometimes some kids walk by and would add something more about Sasuke causing Naruto to realize even more how much they love him. _If only the villagers, or rather my friends would realize Sasuke was so much more then they think of him. So... incredible... So lovable..._

 “Why you stupid bastard!”

 Mitty, Naruto and Sasuke look up as they hear these words said by the twelve year old Kato as he is pushing Chiërry to the ground. Before Naruto or Mitty could say anything, Sasuke disappears in a lightning flash to pull the two boys away from each other.

 “What on earth do you two think you’re doing?!” He asks sternly as both boys try to catch their breath. Chiërry having a swollen cheek while Kato has a small cut above his right eye and both of them are covered with sand and dust.

 “He keeps stealing my ball!” Kato says as he points at the ball lying on the ground a few feet from Chiërry.

 “It isn’t your ball! It belongs to all of us! You shouldn’t keep it to yourself!” Chiërry retorts angrily.

 “I had it first! It’s my turn to play with it and I play with whomever the hell I want!” Kato replies as they both seem ready to attack each other again. A fast movement from Sasuke’s direction causes both of them to close their eyes as they flinch. When they open them again they look at their savior hesitatingly. Sasuke has his eyes closed and sighs before he points ahead of him. Both boys take a look at what he’s pointing at and see the Kunai that Sasuke had thrown high in a tree.

 “Get it out of there and bring it to me. No climbing in the tree. Use teamwork.” Sasuke says sternly and he glares at them as they intend to protest, causing both boys to snap their jaws together again. Nobody is a match against the Uchiha glare after all. They both nod before walking to the tree in silence, pounding on how to get the Kunai out. Sasuke keeps watching them until they start to share their idea’s to each other. With a smirk the raven turns around to walk back to the table where he finds Naruto and Mitty smiling at him.

 “You sure know how to handle them.” Naruto says as Sasuke stands next to him and quickly kisses his seme’s cheek.

 “Gheh, thanks.” Sasuke answers as he blushes slightly. “Where are you going?” He asks as Naruto takes a few steps away from him towards the kitchen.

 “I’m gonna help Mitty prepare some snacks for the kids.” Naruto says and smiles while Mitty gets up to. “I might as well learn how to after all. You go and play around with the children here, I bet they’d love that.”

 Sasuke smiles and shakes his head at that before he decides to go upstairs to take a look at what all the kids are doing. He enjoys watching them play around, knowing their lives could have been so much different if he hadn’t been there to save them from it.  
A couple of hours goes by as Naruto and Mitty bake a cake for the kids while Sasuke keeps an eye on them. Every now and then some kids walk into the kitchen and talk with Naruto or Mitty. Naruto even allows some of them to touch his child hosting belly which just fascinates the children when they feel a bump. Naruto enjoys making them laugh or listening to their stories and soon his bonds with most of them grows.  
Yuukire, the ten year old Akami, Rez, the five year old Ukan and four year old Ara have noticed that something is prepared for them and already sit at the table as they wait hungrily. Naruto walks towards them with a tray on which stand glasses with lemonade while Mitty is still in the kitchen as she places slices of the cake on two plates. Just a few feet away from the table though, Naruto can suddenly feel an incredible strong, and painful bump in his belly. He yelps loudly as the tray slips from his hand, causing the glasses to break as they fall on the ground. Naruto groans as he holds his hands on his belly and he drops himself on his knees as another wave of pain overcomes him and he hardly notices that he screams it out again.

“Aska-nii-san!” The kids nearby call while Mitty runs out of the kitchen and kneels beside Naruto. Rura, who’s sensitive ears had caught the commotion, rushes towards the blond who seems very much in pain. He sits next to him and carefully nudges his head against Naruto’s shoulder, hoping to give him some comfort.

 Naruto just moans and groans at the pain in his belly, knowing something is very wrong. He bites his lip, causing it to bleed as another wave of pain hits him. Absentmindedly he notices Kurama’s voice as he speaks to him.

 “It’s time, Naruto! You better get to Tsunade quickly now!” The fox’s low voice says determined.

 “Naruto!” Sasuke says as he had noticed the commotion and pulls his lover close to him.

 “Ih.... I-It’s time-!” Naruto manages to say.

 “Naruto?”  Akami asks confused. “His name would be Raka right?” Sasuke bites his tongue for that slip up but pushes it to the back of his mind as he has now more important things to do.

 “It’s gonna be fine. We’ve got to go.” He nods to Mitty who nods back and in another lightning flash they disappear. Sasuke rushes through the tree’s as he holds his lover close, bridal style. He absent mindedly notices how Rura clings on to his shoulder, seemingly having jumped on just in time.

 “Urg... Nagaha-! Saha.. sukeh!” Naruto moans as another pain attack hits him, causing him to feel as if his belly is going to explode from the inside out.

 “Hold on, Naruto...” Sasuke says before teleporting a few mile again. “We’re almost there.”

In a flash Sasuke teleports into the Hokage’s office where Tsunade sits behind her desk, just taking the mission report that Kakashi hands her over. Not to far behind Kakashi stand Sakura and Shikamaru who had just returned from a  mission as a temporary change of team. Sasuke had teleported whit his back to the door, facing the other four who turn around as Naruto groans it out again.

 “Tsunade, please?!” Sasuke asks her as he looks at the Hokage with worry and concern in his eyes, ignoring everyone else in the room.

 “Let me take a look at him.”  Tsunade says shortly as she walks over to Sasuke and Naruto, where she kneels down to lay a hand on Naruto’s forehead and then on his belly. Naruto’s breath has quickened and his body shocks every now and then caused by the waves of pain. “You can teleport?” Tsunade asks looking at Sasuke.

 “Yes, but I don’t know my way around the village anymore since it has changed so much. The Hokage building rather stands out, which is the reason I could get here, but I don’t know where the hospital is.” Sasuke replies, guessing that is where Tsunade intends to go.

 “Ts.. Uhgn... I-I can...” Naruto manages to say between his heavy breathing and before anyone can say anything else, they teleport away in a yellow flash. They end up in the Hospital entrance hall where Naruto shouts it out again as soon as they get there. The pain in his abdomen is hardly bearable and he quickly pushes himself away from Sasuke as he feels like vomiting. Sasuke pales as he sees that his lover isn’t throwing up his breakfast, but blood.

 “Tsunade!” Sasuke calls the head medical ninja who had just been ordering other nurses around to get Naruto to the operation room. When she sees the blood she tells the nurses to hurry up. “Hold on Naruto... You’re gonna get through this...” Sasuke whispers to the blonde while leaning his chin on his lovers head.

 “Sa-Sasuke... Hnn... I-I’m scared...” Naruto says as he can’t stop the tears and sniffs between his words. “ Hng... Ih- I’ts to early...”

 “Shh... shh... It’s going to be alright... I will be right here... Tsunade is here... You will be fine. Both of you are going to make it.” Sasuke convinces Naruto as well as himself. Naruto groans as he is lifted up on the bed that is brought to them.

 “Naruto, listen to me.” Tsunade says as they start to roll the bed towards the operation room, Sasuke rushing along at Naruto’s other side while holding his hand. “Yes it’s an early birth but that happens more then you’d think. You will be put under narcoses so you won’t feel anything of the operation.” Naruto nods at that before he coughs up some more blood. “Remember, brat, I promised that I won’t let any harm come to either one of you. Both of you will live.”  

 Soon they have reached the operation room where they enter and hold still. The nurses start to prepare everything for the surgery while Tsunade signs Sasuke to say goodbye for now. They look at each other as their eyes reflect the fear and concern, but also the love they feel for each other.

 “Dobe...” Sasuke starts as he tries to find the words, but he has to swallow in order to keep his voice steady.

 “Promise me... Promise me that...” Naruto starts as he holds Sasuke’s hand tight. “That, if things go wrong...”

 “Nothing will go wrong, Naruto. We will be together... No matter what you will make it!” Sasuke interrupts Naruto determined.

 “I said if, Teme. If things go wrong, y-you will take care of our son, right?” Naruto says and groans as another pain attack hits him. “Promise me!” He manages to say as he closes his eyes stiff at the tearing pain coming from his abdomen.

 “I promise...” Sasuke says softly, hating it to see his lover in pain so much. The nurses place a cap over Naruto’s nose and mouth so he will lose conscious soon. “And I promise I will protect you both... No matter what. So don’t you dare give up on me either, dobe! ...I couldn’t bare to lose you...” Sasuke whispers the last line before kissing Naruto’s forehead.

 “You’ve got to go, Sasuke. Wait outside.” Tsunade says on which Sasuke nods, without taking his eyes of Naruto, who’s eyes have already closed.

When Sasuke steps outside he finds Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi standing against the other side of the hall. Sakura walks up to Sasuke and lays shortly a hand on his shoulder before passing him by to help Tsunade with the surgery.

 “I won’t let them die...” Sasuke hears her say and nods at that as a reply.

  **To be continued...  
**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please do let me know! Comments always support me to upload faster so on that note I thank all who take the time to let me know their opinions! ^.^**

**Next chapter I'm sure you will all enjoy as much as I did writing and re-reading it. :P**

**Next part: Fight for family**  
  
  


**PS: For those who want to fill up the time till the next chapter and have not done so yet, go read one of my other SasuNaru stories!**


	14. Fight for family

**One night stand accident! Part 13.**

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, mpreg, language, lemon etc.  
**Enjoy!**  

* * *

 

 

**Recap:**

Soon they have reached the operation room where they enter and hold still. The nurses start to prepare everything for the surgery while Tsunade signs Sasuke to say goodbye for now. They look at each other as their eyes reflect the fear and concern, but also the love they feel for each other.

 “Dobe...” Sasuke starts as he tries to find the words, but he has to swallow in order to keep his voice steady.

 “Promise me... Promise me that...” Naruto starts as he holds Sasuke’s hand tight. “That, if things go wrong...”

 “Nothing will go wrong, Naruto. We will be together... No matter what you will make it!” Sasuke interrupts Naruto determined.

 “I said if, Teme. If things go wrong, y-you will take care of our son, right?” Naruto says and groans as another pain attack hits him. “Promise me!” He manages to say as he closes his eyes stiff at the tearing pain coming from his abdomen.

 “I promise...” Sasuke says softly, hating it to see his lover in pain so much. The nurses place a cap over Naruto’s nose and mouth so he will lose conscious soon. “And I promise I will protect you both... No matter what. So don’t you dare give up on me either, dobe! ...I couldn’t bare to lose you...” Sasuke whispers the last line before kissing Naruto’s forehead.

 “You’ve got to go, Sasuke. Wait outside.” Tsunade says on which Sasuke nods, without taking his eyes of Naruto, who’s eyes have already closed.

When Sasuke steps outside he finds Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi standing against the other side of the hall. Sakura walks up to Sasuke and lays shortly a hand on his shoulder before passing him by to help Tsunade with the surgery.

 “I won’t let them die...” Sasuke hears her say and nods at that as a reply.

  **End recap.**

* * *

 

**Fight for family**

* * *

 

Elsewhere in Konoha, in the Hokage mansion to be exact, a black lion cub runs through the halls, all alone and lost as he was left behind. He looks through the open doors every now and then in search for his master and friend. Rushing towards the exit of the building, Rura knows that Sasuke nor Naruto are there anymore, but that won’t stop him from searching.  
Ever since Naruto started to cry it out in pain the little lion cub had known something was very wrong, though he didn’t understand what it was that had caused him to feel so uneasy. He regrets that he ran out of the room before the other three strangers, instead of following them.  
The streets of Konoha are as lively and busy as they’ve always been while the little lion cub jumps from shadow to shadow while looking around himself curiously. He has never been in a city before after all and there are so many new things to see and smell.

 “I found him!” Rura suddenly hears a child shout and when he looks up he sees a twelve year old boy on top of a roof.

 “Alright, lets just hurry and finish this D-rank mission.” A red haired boy says as he looks rather bored.

 Rura’s instincts tell him he should run, but being used to the children of the orphanage he ignores it. The brown haired boy, who had spotted him first, jumps of the roof and rushes towards Rura. In the main time the red haired one jumps to Rura’s other side while a white haired girl stands a few feet from him on his other side.

 “Yosh, we’ve got him surrounded.” The girl says as on the other side of the little lion there is a dead alley.

 Rura watches them carefully as the kids slowly sneak up to him. Thinking it is a game, Rura waits until they’re only a couple of feet away before he turns around and sprints into the alley, causing the brown haired boy to fall down in his failed attempt to capture him. The other boy and girl run past him as they start to chase after Rura who has picked up the pace. The red haired one has quickly made his way towards the roofs while following the target he thinks is part of the D-rank mission. The girl in the main time keeps chasing him over the ground and soon they’ve reached the  end of the alley. Thinking they’ve got him, the two kids smile but they’re surprised as Rura only speeds up more. Rura jumps of the ground a few feet before the wall and manages to run up towards the roofs where he jumps again, only to be able to hold on to the roof’s edge. Being surprised by the capability of this, the kids are just watching stunned as the little cub quickly manages to climb on the roof where he starts to run and jump over the various roof tops. The red head is the first to react and rushes after the cub as he is soon followed by the other two. He had already absentmindedly noticed that this black cat looks quite a bit bigger then the one on the picture, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind as he keeps chasing.

Rura jumps from rooftop to rooftop and even as a Shuriken is thrown, to scare him into a new direction, he keeps running onward. A roof to the right, then to the left, again to the left, straight on and the next on the right. The kids just manage to keep up and this game makes Rura shortly forget about the alarming feeling he had moments ago. But as the smart little lion keeps rushing on, he still keeps his ears, eyes and nose open for any signs of his trustworthy companion.  
The chase abruptly comes to an end though as Rura steps on wooden planks which break, causing the clumsy cub to fall down.  
Rura growls lowly as he gets up, shaking some wood of of him. Stumbling on his feet he gets up before walking through the alley. When nearing the end of it, the red haired boy stands before him, blocking the only exit there is.

“Finally...” The brown haired boy says as he catches his breath while jumping behind Rura. “Damn that is one fast cat...”

“If it even is a cat...” The red head mumbles which goes unheard by the other two, as he steps forward to finally catch their target.

Rura growls lowly, being sick of playing games. He jumps forward in attempt to run the boy by and escape, but the fall from earlier had caused a small cut in his upper shoulder blade. The pain surprises him, causing him to not be as fast as he had intended to be. The boy takes his chance and only just manages to grab Rura’s tail.

“Roooaar!” Rura roars and hisses as he manages to scratch the boy in his face who lets him go with a scream. 

Rura, being surprised by his own actions, rushes away from the children and out of the alley. He hides underneath some bushes where he turns around and lies still as he’s watching the children.  
Rura hates it when he hurts the children, being it accidently or not. The kids at the orphanage would always cry when he had accidently scratched them and he truly hated the sound. Crying was a sign of things being wrong and he hated the thought of him being to blame for that. He would always try to make it up to them one way or another, but a scratch had never been as bad as the one he had given now.  
He watches how the boy keeps his hand over his right eye, clearly bleeding, while the other two worriedly walk along side him towards a white building with many windows. Rura waits a little longer before he starts to follow them, wanting to make sure that the boy is alright.

When he enters the building, Rura immediately recognizes Sasuke’s and Naruto’s scent. The one thing he wants most right now is to search for them, but he also wants to make sure that those kids are alright. He looks around himself but can’t see them anywhere and he fears that if he goes after them now, he might lose track again of his companion’s scent.  
The uneasy feelings return and his worry for his family is bigger then the concern for those kids that had hunted him. Sniffing up the air, Rura determines what direction to go and rushes off, ignoring all the people who walk around who just look at him questioningly before moving on.  
Rura doesn’t pay them much attention either as he finds his way through the halls that have all kinds of strange smells and sounds that are not particularly to his liking.

* * *

 Sit down. Tapping with feet. Tapping with fingers. Stand up. Lean against the wall. Stare at the ground. Stare at the red light above the door. Look at the clock. Tapping with fingers. Sit down on the ground. Change position. Stare at the red light. Change position again. Stand against the wall. Look at the clock. Tapping fingers. Breath in deep then out. Change position. Stand up straight when a nurse passes. Sigh again. Sit down on chair again. Tapping feet. Stand up again.

“Would you just sit still already?!” Sasuke immediately complies as he’s surprised by the sudden outburst coming from a certain brunet that is just walking towards them. “I could hear you moving around al the way down the entrance hall.” Kiba says as he folds his arms and stands against the wall opposite from the benches, while Akamaru barks in agreement.

 “Relax, Uchiha. You know Naruto never gives up. That idiot is going to be just fine.” Shikamaru says having his eyes closed and hands folded behind his head.

 “I know...” Sasuke sighs. “I just can’t help it. It’s to early... He was coughing up blood too...”

 “You know that he is going through this because of you, right? Though I still have a hard time believing it...” Kiba says as he glares at Sasuke and Akamaru growls a bit in his direction. “You have no idea how much pain you’ve put him through! All the mood swings and such, and for some time even saying your name was enough to make the members of team seven fall silent.”

 “You think I don’t know that?!” Sasuke fires back, feeling the guilt tear in his chest. A feeling that had grown only stronger and stronger over the past days, weeks, years even. “I know I have caused him harm, Kiba. I have hurt him in ways that you don’t even know about. But... But even though I try to make up for them and I promise to him and myself that I wont ever hurt him... Their is nothing I can do to prevent the pain he is going through these past weeks and now! I can’t do anything to wash that pain away, nothing but staying by his side throughout all of it. Whether it is during his morning sickness, mood swings, rough nights when our son is born...”Sasuke takes a deep breath as he calms himself. “All I can do for him is staying by his and our son’s side.”

Kiba and Sasuke look into each others eyes for a moment while unknown to them someone turns the corner and see’s them standing.

“You’ve done nothing but hurt him. How can you say that you won’t do so again?! You fucking took advantage of him! You fucked up bastard!” Kiba shouts and folds his fists while Akamaru barks and growls lowly as he takes a step into Sasuke’s direction.

The sound of roaring causes them to look at the black lion, the size of a small dog, who rushes towards Akamaru to attack him. Rura jumps up as he jumps onto Akamaru, his for paws on the white dog’s head, just behind his ears, and on his throat.  The nails of his other paws are aimed at Akamaru’s back and on his knee. The black lion bites into the white ear closest to him and Akamaru yelps as he starts to run into the direction where Rura came from.

“Akamaru!” Kiba calls and hesitates slightly before stepping towards his companion who is struggling with this stranger. Walking up against the wall in attempt to get him of.

“Rura!”

Recognizing Sasuke’s voice Rura lets go, but has to jump away as the grand white dog attacks him, which only gets encouraged by Kiba. Rura jumps away some more into Sasuke’s direction and attacks the dog with his claws while growling lowly and hissing every now and then. Akamaru manages to dodge the attack though by jumping backwards before attacking while growling deeply as well, barking every now and then. Kiba watches the fight with joy in his eyes as he is sure that his companion, who is a lot bigger then the little lion, is going to win.  
Sasuke on the other hand had noticed that Rura had hurt his paw and the fight abruptly ends when Rura sways over his wounded paw at the moment Akamaru attacks.  
A silence falls as drops of blood lend on the floor. Even Kiba has nothing to say while Shikamaru finally decides to stand up from his chair and walk over.

“You guys do know that this is a hospital right? Some people are trying to sleep here. So get your pets in control.” The lazy ninja says as he yawns.

“Tsk... Kiba would you mind...” Sasuke says as he keeps his eyes fixed on the dog before him whose teeth sink deep within the raven’s strong arm. Sasuke had just managed to jump forward and hover over Rura to catch Akamaru’s attack. The little lion is all stunned by his masters action, knowing very well that it’s his fault Sasuke got hurt. “Tell your stupid dog to back off.”

 “Oi! Who do you think you’re calling stupid?!” Kiba says as he feels like he should take it up for Akamaru who feels insulted as well, which only leads to biting Sasuke harder. Sasuke hisses at that which Rura notices, causing him to growl at the dog that is hurting his companion. He stops though as he feels Sasuke’s other hand on his head.

 “Akamaru, let go of Sasuke.” Shikamaru says as he looks sternly, yet bored, at the dog, which is a look only Shikamaru can pull off. Akamaru whines a bit as he complies to Shikamaru’s command.

 “What the?! Akamaru!” Kiba says on which Akamaru whines some more before walking over to him and sitting next to him. “I didn’t say you could let go. Why are you listening to him?!”

 “Thanks, Shikamaru.” Sasuke says while standing up as he holds Rura up as well with the arm that didn’t get bitten.

 “It’s not like I cared or anything. Getting in trouble cause of all the noise you guys made is just to troublesome...” The lazy ninja replies as he shoves his hands into his pockets before he turns around to sit down at the spot he sat moments ago.

 Sasuke ignores Kiba as he takes his seat on the bench as well where Rura jumps of him and sits with his back to his master. Kiba growls softly as he watches them before he turns to the white haired dog next to him.

 “Aw, come on Rura, you’re not still mad that I left you behind at the Hokage building right?” Sasuke says as he tries to pet Rura who only shakes him of while swaying with his tail back and forth, as a sign of irritation.

 “Damn, you got all those bloodstains all over you now... Damn that cat and bastard...” Kiba says as he carefully takes a look at Akamaru’s wounds while said dog  sways his tail back and forth as a sign of enjoyment.

 “I didn’t think you would let go. And I wasn’t the one who teleported us so quick...” Sasuke says softly while looking at the wounds on his arm.

 “Why did you let go of that bastard, Akamaru?! He deserved nothing better... Damn Shikamaru thinking he’s so powerful and smart...” Kiba glares over his shoulder to the mentioned ninja who has his arms folded behind his head while he seems to be nearly asleep.

 “You can’t blame me Rura.” Sasuke says as he unwinds some bandage of his ankle with the intention to bind it around his arm. Rura looks over his shoulder every now and then, but looking away when he thinks Sasuke is going to look at him. While Sasuke had already noticed the little lion’s curious and concerned looks for him, but he chooses to ignore it.

 “Listen Akamaru, you are my companion, my brother. So don’t listen to anyone else okay?” Kiba says sternly until he thinks that over again. “On the other hand, the rest of the rookie nine are also like family of some sorts... But not that Uchiha bastard, you get that?!” Akamaru barks shortly and softly at that on which Kiba smiles. “That’s a good boy.” Akamaru pants and sways his tail harder as Kiba pets his head while grinning at him.

 “Doesn’t taking that bite for you count as a way to make it up?” Sasuke says as he starts to bandage his arm. He is forced to stop though as Rura climbs over to him and starts to lick away some of the blood on his arm. “Hn.” Sasuke says his usual phrase softly while he smiles upon the little lion who starts to purr as Sasuke strokes his head and back.

  _Urgh... I’m surrounded by animal talkers... How bothersome..._ Shikamaru thinks as he glances at them every now and then while he hears the conversations the two have with their pets.   
Sasuke has just finished bandaging his arm when the door of the operation room opens and Shizune comes out. In an instant Sasuke is to his feet and soon Shizune’s black eyes has found his onyx ones.

“How’s Naruto?” Sasuke manages to ask while his heart starts to beat faster caused by his concern over the blond.

“Naruto will be fine. The operation had been a success and Tsunade is now finishing things up.” Shizune says on which Sasuke sighs relieved. “I would like you to come with me now, Sasuke. It’s about your son.”  
These words cause the worry to raise straight up again and Sasuke takes a few hesitate steps before looking at the red light above the door again.

“There is nothing you can do for Naruto now if you stay here. We’ll be here for him, you just go take a look at your child.” Shikamaru says and returns the nod Sasuke gives him out of gratitude. The Uchiha looks once more at the red light before catching up with Shizune while Rura follows him instantly.

“He has been born one and a half month to early, which normally wouldn’t have so many consequences. However...” Shizune says and she hesitates as she thinks over her words, having her hand ready to open the door that will lead to a room where the just born child lays. When she glances at Sasuke she can see the worry in his eyes and she knows she can’t let him wait any longer.

“Sasuke, this pregnancy has been very hard for Naruto. Not just because it goes against the law of nature since he is male, but also because the child was yours. Naruto is highly emotionally effected by you and the pregnancy it self makes it even worse...”

“What are you saying? Shizune, just tell me.” Sasuke asks her though he rather feels like begging, but his pride won’t allow that just yet.

“Naruto has had to many moments with stress. At some point, earlier in the pregnancy, he hardly ate anything. Tsunade and I could see that Naruto was not taking good care of himself and thus of the child he was hosting. It became clear later that his love sickness for you had been the cause. We thought that Naruto had turned things around in time... But the child being born to early had less time to grow safely in Naruto’s abdomen which in the end caused it to be to small, to light... and very weak...”

Sasuke had remained silent throughout the entire explanation. He has folded his hands to fists and looks away as so many thoughts go through his head. The pain he had dealt to his blond by leaving him like that, the fact that he did not only hurt Naruto with that but his son now too. The fear of becoming a father, not knowing if he can handle that. If by any chance Kiba had been right and all he did was hurting the ones he loved. But above all there was one question that was stronger then any other thought.

“W-will he make it?” Sasuke asks so softly, as if he’s afraid to wake the child even though there was no way he could have heard him.

“If he’s strong, yes. Do you want to see him?” Shizune is surprised as she sees Sasuke waver, but after taking a deep breath he looks at her and nods.

After they step into he room Sasuke can see another door to the left that eventually leads to the operation room, a bed stands against the same wall where that door is, windows are across from where they came in, a nightstand stands next to the bed and there are low cabinets against the right wall, a big sink next to those and across the bed, against the cabinets, stands a crib. It’s not any ordinary  crib though as it has a hard plastic cap over it, making it look like a capsule, which keeps any germs or other dangerous risks from the weak new born.

Step for step Sasuke walks towards the capsule-like crib where he finds his son sleeping on his back. He has Sasuke’s black hair and Naruto’s skin color. He has the same whisker-like marks on his cheeks as Naruto, which is the side effect of being so close to Kurama throughout the entire pregnancy.  
What stands out though, is the fact that he’s incredibly small.  
Sasuke lets himself fall into the chair that stands next to the crib while he can’t keep his eyes of the sleeping baby.

“C-can I hold him?” Sasuke finally manages to ask while still not looking away from the child as if he’s afraid he could disappear any moment.

“I’m sorry Sasuke, he has to stay in the capsule for some time longer. By night fall, if he’s still alive, the capsule will no longer be necessary. Naruto will probably wake up around that time as well.” Shizune says as she walks to the door again. “I shall give you some time alone, though Naruto shall be brought in shortly. If there is anything you need, you can come find me or ask any other of the nurses. I will come again when the capsule is no longer needed.” Sasuke just nods at that without saying a word and soon the door is closed en Sasuke is left alone with his and Naruto’s son while Rura sleeps on the cabinet at the head board of the crib.

* * *

 Naruto groans as he wakes up. His head and abdomen hurt and he can’t seem to be able to move his left hand. The memories soon return and he knows that the head age and the pain in his abdomen come from the surgery, but he can’t think of a reason why he wouldn’t be able to move his hand. He quickly opens his eyes but then closes them even faster as the bright room makes his head age worse. He groans again and moves his head a little before he carefully tries to open his eyes again. After blinking a couple of times he can handle the brightness a lot better and as he looks down to his left hand he can’t help but smile softly when he sees why he can’t move it.  
Apparently Sasuke had fallen asleep right next to him while sitting in his chair. He has his right hand over Naruto’s arm while he seems to  be using Naruto’s hand as a pillow. Naruto moves his thumb, caressing Sasuke’s temple and the raven groans softly as he starts to wake up. Still sleepy he moves his head up and soon his drowsy eyes have found the blue tired ones. Naruto loves watching Sasuke wake up, especially since he hasn’t seen that side of him that often.

“You’re awake.” Sasuke says after wiping over his eyes and face.

“Yeah and so are you apparently...” Naruto replies with a small smile that makes Sasuke’s hart skip a beat.

Sasuke can’t help but lean forward to place his lips on his beloved one’s. They kiss for a bit without deepening it but soon Sasuke can’t help it but lick Naruto’s lower lip. Naruto opens his mouth on which Sasuke shoves his tongue inside and they kiss somewhat fiercer. Their kiss isn’t one of lust though. It’s filled with the fear they had felt before and during the operation, but also the relief of finding one another again.  
They soon break apart and Sasuke kisses Naruto’s lips a few more times without deepening before he just holds still and they look at each other, both with a soft, relieved smile on their face. Sasuke kisses Naruto shortly once more before he sits down again as he keeps holding Naruto’s hand.

“How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?” Sasuke asks as he looks shortly at Naruto’s now nearly flat belly again.

“A little, yeah... And I’ve got a slight head age which is already getting better. Sasuke our son? Where is he? Is he alright?” Naruto asks and Sasuke can read the concern that is written all over his blonde’s face.

“He’s... He’s fine.” Sasuke answers hesitatingly, yet not wanting to upset his blond dobe who smiles at him.

“Can I see him?” Naruto then asks and Sasuke knows that he will have to tell his love now what Shizune had told him.

“Naruto... I...” Sasuke sighs as he’s searching for the right words. “He’s small... Smaller than average and slightly weaker...” Naruto’s eyes widen at that before he closes them and looks away with a pained expression on his face. Sasuke is surprised that Naruto doesn’t react more lively or surprised.

 “Gheh... Hm...” Naruto’s breath hitches slightly as he tries to push the tears away. “It’s my fault isn’t it?”

 “Naruto...”

 “I-I knew it...” Naruto says softly as he lays one arm over his eyes. “I knew something was wrong when the morning sickness came back near the end of the pregnancy, while it shouldn’t have...”

 “Why didn’t you say something?” Sasuke asks caringly, knowing that getting angry won’t help the situation. “I told you that you didn’t have to hide your pain from me...” Sasuke gently shoves Naruto’s arm away so they can look each other in the eyes.

 “I-I thought... that it would pass... I feared something was wrong, but I didn’t want to stress over it so I told myself that it was probably nothing...” Naruto sniffs and Sasuke can see the tears in Naruto’s eyes clearly. He leans forward a little to kiss his dobe’s lips before leaning his forehead against the other and sighs.

 “It doesn’t matter anymore... It probably wouldn’t have changed much anyway...” Sasuke says and he kisses a tear away that had managed to escape despite Naruto trying to keep them in.  “It’s not your fault...” Sasuke whispers as he nuzzles his nose against Naruto’s temple and through his hair.

 "It is... I-I didn’t take good enough care of myself and our child... I ate little, so stressed about the future and... a-and you... Little sleep... I teleported here while I was warned not to use Kurama’s chakra... I ate to much ramen... tssk.... hnm...” Naruto says while sniffing in between and he can’t hold the tears back anymore.

 “Naruto...” Sasuke nuzzles his nose some more against his lover and neither had noticed that by now Sasuke lays next to Naruto on the bed. “I was the one who left you... W-while I should have been there for you... Neither one of us is free from blame...” Sasuke says as he tries to push those tears away in vain. “The only thing we can do now... Naruto...” Sasuke says as he leans up a bit to look at his lover who looks back at him through his tears. “Is being there for him... No matter what...” Sasuke whispers the last line while he caresses Naruto’s cheek as he nods in agreement. Sasuke kisses Naruto shortly while he wipes the tears away from him. “I love you.”

 “Uhn...” Is al Naruto can say before their lips have found one another again. “I love you too...” Naruto says as they break apart only to pull Sasuke back for another kiss which Naruto deepens.

 Sasuke is slightly surprised by it but he lets Naruto dominate the kiss. Their tongues turn around each other as they both try to stifle their moans, though some soft ones manage to escape never the less. Naruto moves his arm, causing the Uchiha to change position and now hover over his blond while resting on his arms. As Sasuke manages to push Naruto’s tongue away and enters his mouth, Naruto moans and moves his hand to caress Sasuke’s arm.  
The kiss abruptly ends though as Sasuke hisses and backs away when Naruto had moved his hand over his wounded arm.

“Did you get hurt? What happened?” Naruto asks concerned as he keeps looking at the bandage which slightly bleeds through.

“It’s nothing much...” Sasuke says and intends to kiss Naruto again, but he has no chance as Naruto turns away and looks at him sternly on which Sasuke sighs. “It just seems that Rura and Akamaru can’t get along. I covered Rura and got bitten instead...”

It doesn’t take long before Naruto bursts  into laughter, having imagined Sasuke getting caught up in a cat dog fight. Sasuke just scowls at that but at the same time he is glad to hear that laugh.

“Ahaha- ah.. ouch... Ghihi... Damn it... Tss... Laughing h-hurts... Ghehe.” Naruto manages to say as he tries to calm himself with his hand on his belly. They both look up as they hear a door open.

“It seems someone has woken up.” Tsunade says as she walks into the room with Shizune behind her.

“Baa-chan!” Naruto says in greeting while grinning like the idiot he is.

“How are you feeling, brat?” Tsunade says as she walks over to the bed while Sasuke silently climbs of it.

“Good enough to hold my son! He isn’t all that heavy after all.” Naruto jokes and grins about it while Sasuke knows that that happy attitude is nothing but a facade to hide the pain behind that mask.

“So Sasuke told you the conditions of your child...” Tsunade says on which the two guys nod. “Very well then, I guess enough time has passed by now.” In the main time Shizune had already walked over to the crib and opened it. Sasuke walks towards her while she checks the child’s health and Tsunade walks towards Naruto to move the bed in such a position that he can sit up.

“Ready?” Shizune asks while picking up the still sleeping child and Sasuke nods nervously.

Sasuke carefully takes his son over, noticing how light it is, and holds him gently against his chest like he can break any minute with even the slightest bit of pressure. Sasuke takes in the details of his son as he watches him move in his sleep. Such small hands with even smaller fingernails as he opens and closes them every now and then. Small lips that seem to move up in a smile and a cute nose that wrinkles for just a moment.  
The other three in the room silently enjoy watching the smile that appears on the new father’s face as he looks with love in his eyes at his new born son. Shizune softly gestures Sasuke into Naruto’s direction on which Sasuke slowly walks to his love. Without any words Shizune and Tsunade know now is the time to retreat for the moment and soon they have left the room.

Naruto shoves up some more to make room for Sasuke on the bed and his eyes widen as Sasuke comes closer. As careful as he can Sasuke hands their child to Naruto who smiles at seeing and finally holding him. Sasuke sits down next to him as he places one arm over his lovers shoulder and kisses his temple.

“H-He’s got your hair color...” Naruto manages to say as tears of joy and pride appear in his eyes.

“Hnn...” Sasuke answers in contentment. “And your skin color... He’s our son Naru... You gave us this...” Sasuke nuzzles his nose through Naruto’s hair and kisses his temple long and lovingly.

“Gheh... Kurama gave us this, teme...” Naruto answers  and Sasuke wipes the tear of joy from his lover’s cheek.

“But it was you who went through all those hardships for it.” Sasuke retorts as he lays his hand over a very small one. “Our son... Our Toraka...” They both smile as Raka folds his little fingers around two of Sasuke’s and the new born groans a bit as he starts to wake up. He frowns and groans some more as he is torn from his peaceful sleep and soon the sound of a crying child fills the room.

“W-What do we do?!” Naruto says almost panicking as he looks at Sasuke and back at the crying boy in his arms.

“Hold on. Just calm down Naruto.” Sasuke says as he has noticed that Naruto is only wearing a sleeveless t-shirt with buttons to the side which he starts to undo. “I bet he’s just hungry.”

While Naruto brings the newborn closer to his chest, Sasuke gently directs the child’s mouth towards one of the nipples which he can’t seem to find on his own. Naruto has a hard time not moving away out of instinct and awkwardness as the small nose touches his nipple, but soon Raka has figured it out somehow and starts to suck some milk from the blonde’s breast. The two new parents watch their child in silence as he has his first meal. After some time though Raka finally opens his eyes slightly to look up to Naruto and both of them can finally see the child’s eyes. Naruto opens his mouth to say something but no sound leaves his lips.

“Yours…” Sasuke says as his smile brightens. “I had hoped he would have your eye color.”

Sasuke gently kisses Naruto’s temple and then his cheek while in the main time Raka has closed his eyes again. Naruto feels like awing when the child yawns before making himself comfortable in his daddy’s arms as he is about to fall asleep again.

“He’s gonna make it Naru…” Sasuke whispers as he buttons Naruto’s shirt up again. “Our son is totally gonna make it.”

Naruto nods on Sasuke’s words and yawns which Sasuke takes as a sign that his blond is still exhausted as well.

“Careful…” Naruto whispers as Sasuke gently takes Raka in his arms to carry him back  to the crib.

Once he has made sure that Raka lays safely and warm, he turns around to go back to his lover. Sasuke can’t help the smile as he notices how Naruto can hardly keep his eyes open. He helps him down and tucks him in for a bit before taking a chair to sit next to his lover. Despite being so tired Naruto manages to open his eyes and soon sparkling blue ones stare into onyx ones.

“I am so proud of you both…” Sasuke whispers softly while stroking Naruto’s head gently.

“Sasuke… Gheh… I-“

Naruto’s answer is suddenly caught off as someone teleports into the room with lots of smoke, right next to the crib. Sasuke instantly jumps up from his chair and takes a defense pose, not sure who it is or what they are aiming for.

“Don’t move.” A low female voice says from behind a mask as she holds a kunai above Raka.

Sasuke had intended to step forward but stops as fear of losing his child takes him over and the woman, dressed in brown dark green and black, takes Raka out of his crib who instantly starts to cry.

“Step away from the Jinchuriki.” She says as she holds the Kunai closer to the newborn that now lies on her arm.

“Sasuke…” Naruto says softly and as Saskue looks at him he can see the fear and desperation in his lovers eyes.

“What do you want with him?” Sasuke asks distrusting and slowly takes a few steps away from Naruto, his eyes never leaving the stranger that’s holding his child. At the same time he did notice some movement behind the stranger, who did not.

“Such is none of your business…” The female says and as she is about to step away from the crib, towards Naruto, sharp claws suddenly enter the skin of her back when Rura had jumped on her. Sasuke dashes forward as she is temporarily distracted, but he has to alter his course when she throws Raka away from her. Naruto shouts Sasuke’s name as he watches in horror when his child is being thrown towards the wall, but Sasuke manages to catch him just in time. Raka cries it out though and as Sasuke turns around he sees to his regret that the stranger had made her way towards Naruto, with Rura still tied to her back, teeth sunken into her neck.

“Naruto!” Sasuke shouts before the woman touches the blond and holds up a bleu sphere in the palm of her hand which teleports them away instantly. 

**To be continued…**

* * *

 

**Oeh snap! Did I just do that?! O.O Jup I did… :3**

**Rura is just so cute and so much  fun to write! ^.^**

**Aren’t Sasu and Kiba just adorable when they have conversations with their pets? :3**

**Aaaahhnnd Yes, I ended with another cliffhanger. :P**

**_Please comment!_ **

**_When ya do some efford will be highly appreciated_ **

**_Sasuke is always the one and ultimate seme, Naru will always be his one and only uke_ **

**_Always stay true to only SasuNaru!_ **

****

* * *

 

**Next chapter: Lucky or Cursed?**


End file.
